Kc potter reading the books
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Well read and find out if you want to know. Fem!Harry/George paring lolzzz
1. It's time to read!

**hello tho one who will be read will , Ron. Hermione all of the Weasley's and Draco,the Malfoy's [cos i like them if you don't like don't read and i don't own harry potter if i did he would be a girl] Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Remus and Tonks Lupin, as well as Oliver Wood, Cornelius Fudge, Luna, Dolores Jane Umbridge, and more. AND YES I DO MEAN KC!**

* * *

"Ahhh''screamed some people as thy fell/landed. '' I want to do it again, that was fun he-he'.''said a girl with red and black hair and a smirk on her face as the others gowned at that.

''Oh hay Draco what are you doing here''said the girl.

''Kc why would i know and and do you know why we are here''said the blond boy who was Draco to the girl who was Kc who was smirking at him. just then a flash of light was there.

''Don't go in to the light!'' said Kc grinning as more people came in and some books fell on the table with a note.

''I'll read the note''kc said as she piked it up and reads.

''You my be wondering why all of you are here well you are all going to read the Kc Rose Potter books **Kc Potter and the sorcerer's stone book 1, Kc Potter and the chamber of secrets book 2, Kc Potter and the prisoner of azkaban book 3, Kc Potter and the goblet of fire book 4,Kc Potter and the order of the phoenix book 5, Kc Potter and the blood prince book 6, Kc Potter and the deathly hallows part 1 book 7,and Kc Potter and the deathly hallows part 2.** You will find every thing you need and don't worry the time has stopped out side of the house so enjoy the books from Hermione in the future. Oh and we win the war but a lot of deaths that happened could have been avoided hapined. P.S. In year two i messed up and turned half cat.''Kc tolled them but left the last part out.

''Ok so i guess we should intrudes are self's. My name is Kc Rose Potter it's nice to meat all of you. I think?''said Kc.

"Hi my name is Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur Weasley.

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley are my kids''as Molly said there names they nodded there heads.

''Hi i'm Nymphadora Tonks but if you call me Nymphadora i'll kill you i go by Tonks or Dora." Said Tonks,

''I'm Narcissa Malfoy my husband Lucius Malfoy and my ower son Draco." said Mrs. Malfoy,

''Neville Longbottom '' said a plump boy,

''Remus Lupin''said Lupin. ''Sirius Black'' people gasped.

''Lee Jordan''said Lee.

''Angelina Johnson''Angelina said.

''Viktor Krum''said Viktor.

''Albus Dumbledore'' said the vary old man who was piking out a lemon drop.

''Hermione Granger'' said the girl with puffy hair.

''Blaise Zabini nice to meat you.'' Blaise said with a grin.

''Oliver Wood''said the capitan. ''Pomona Sprout'' ''Severus Snape'' ''Kingsley Shacklebolt''

''Alastor Moody'' ''Minerva McGonagall''

''Cedric Diggory'' [he never died but thy think he was bran washed.]

''Amelia Bones and this is my doter Susan Bones.''

''Katie Bell'' ''Sirius Black'' Thy all said there names.

''Well and who mite you all be.'' Kc said with a grin.

''Well i'm Zeus god of the sky and king of the gods"Zeus said everyone gaped at him but Kc she just sweet dropt ''I don't care if your a god or not stop being a prat about it." Said Kc annoyed.

''How dare you say th-''Zeus said but was cut of by her. ''Can you shut up i'll say what i want, and so we can read the books.'' Kc snapped at the gaping god as everyone else Snickers at him.

''Hera Goddesses of mothers and mirage and wife to Zeus.'' Said Hara in bemusement.

''Poseidon god of the sea, storms and earthquakes. ''He said trying to holed back snickers.

''Hades god of the Underworld.'' Hades said.

''Wow cool he-he it's nice to meet you lord Hades.'' Kc said with a grin as Zeus and Poseidon fumed Hades looked at her in shock.

''Persephone wife to Hades.'' She said with a small smile.

''Apollo god of music, poetry, prophecy, light, plague, healing and the sun.'' He said with a grin.

''Ares god of war.'' He said with a smirk.

''Dionysus god of wine, intoxication, madness, inspiration and prophecy, theater, and revelry.'' As he said this Kc grind.

''Hermes god of thief's, eloquence, commerce, cunning, the inventor of astronomy, music, the art of fighting, gymnastics, the cultivation of the olive tree, measures, weights, and am the herdsman of the dead, the protector of travelers, the giver of wealth and luck, the protector of sacrificial animals.'' As he said all of this Kc grind even more.

''Hephaestus god of fire and smiths.'' He said smirking.

''Aphrodite goddess of love, sexuality, and beauty.'' She said giggling.

''Athena goddess of wisdom and crafts, war and strategy, and inventions in science, industry, art, and agriculture.'' Said the goddess.

''Artemis goddess of the hunt, wild animals, childbirth, healing and plague, virgin's, and the moon.'' She said with a frown.

''Hestia goddess of hearth, home, fertility, grain, and agriculture.''

''Ok who wan't to read first.'' Kc asked.

"I will.'' Said Umbridge.

~**Chapter One - The-Girl-Who-Lived.~** Said Umbridge.

''Who's that.'' All of the gods sayed at the same time.

''It's in the book.'' Said Kc with a smirk. _Well i can put my plan in to action._

~**Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.~**

'' Your welcome'' Kc said with a smirk.

**~They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't hold with such nonsense.~**

"WHAT NONSENSE!'' Everyone yelled except Mrs and Mr Malfoy, Snape and Zeus.

**~Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.~**

''What are drills?'' Mr Weasley asked.

''Make a list and i'll tell you as much as i can." Kc said with a grin.

**~He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.~**

''How beautiful.'' Ginny said with sarcasm dripping from every letter.

**~Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde, and had nearly twice the normal amount of neck. Which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over the garden fences, spying on the neighbors.~**

''Ha not much has changed then.'' Snape said.

**~The Dursleys had a small son~**

Kc snorted at that "little my ass, and i'm a boy!''Kc said.

''KC language'' molly sayed

''Mrs. Weasley my i say there is no one under 13 here, and Artemis it like way over a 100 mite i ad.'' Kc said with a smirk.

**~called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.~**

Kc, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George snorted at that.

**~The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.~**

''What is it?'' Asked Apollo with a grin.

**~They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.~**

''WHAT ABOUT THE POTTERS!?'' Most everyone yelled [you all can guess who isn't i can't say every time]

**~Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister. But they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister.~**

''That's really just plane sad.'' Said Molly frowning.

**~Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband.~**

"HE WAS NOT A GOOD FOR NOTHING!'' Remus, Sirius, and Kc yelled.

**~Were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.~**

''And were prod of it!'' Kc smirked

"That's not a word!'' Athena and Hermione snapped.

**~The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.~**

''Oh maybe hi or it's nice to meet you.'' Ginny said with a grin.

**~The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never seen her.~**

''And i think that's a good thing.'' Kc said with a frown as she sat next to George on her right and Apollo on her left, who by the why was trying to flirt with her butt she wasn't listening and George smirked at him.

**~This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.~**

''A CHILD LIKE WHAT!?" Everyone growled.

**~When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work~**

''Why his most-''

''-boring tie-''

''-for work-''

''-if i we're him-''

''-i would pick my-''

''-most interesting tie-''

''-because it's-''

''-interesting-''

''Mr's Weasley!'' McGonagall snapped

''it's not us!'' they shouted

''butt who then?''She said. The Golden Trio were ginning.

''I think you'll find-''stared Kc

''-we call this-''said Ron

''-trio speech-''said Hermione.

''Oh Kc your right this is fun." Said Hermione.

Kc smirked. ''Oh yes''

**~and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screamed Dudley into his high chair.~**

''If any of you did that you would have felt it for a week!''Molly said as her kids cringed at that.

**~None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window~**

"blind much?'' Draco said and everyone agreed with him.

**~At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecking Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.~**

"What a horrible child'' Hera said

**~Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.~**

"HE IN ENCOURAGES THAT BEHAVIOR?'' yelled professor Sprout, Molly, Hera, and most of the women in the room.

**~He got into his car and back out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.''**

'It's meany'' Sereas, Ramos and Kc sang.

''Oh be quiet'' McGonagall snapped.

**''For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.~**

''Minnie'' Kc said with a grin.

**~Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.~**

''And he lived!'' Kc said in shock as everyone snickered.

**~As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the at in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, it was looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.~**

''Minnie can.'' Kc said smirking at the glaring witch.

**~Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he though of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.~**

''What's new?'' Kc said.

**~But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usually morning traffic, he couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people dressed in** **cloaks.~**

"What's strange about that.'' Ron said.

**~Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people.~**

''Butt it was halloween a lot of people were stuff like that?'' Kc said confusedly. [I'm making it the day before Halloween when they died.]

**~He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite excitedly together.~**

''Something big must of oh.'' said Sirius. James and Lily had just been killed, leaving Kc an orphan.

**~Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!~**

''What there is nothing wrong with that!'' Asked Hermione. {It's Halloween.}

''Ya the nerve of him!'' Said Apollo with a grin

**~But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.~**

''Dose he ever think about something else?'' Asked Fred.

''Sadly no.'' Kc said.

**~Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead.~**

''What is wrong with the Owl's?'' Asked Athena.

''Oh nothing's wrong it's just a big day is all, something hapined is all.'' Kc said and the Goddess nodded her head.

**~Most of them had never seen an owl, even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.~**

''Well he must love yelling.'' George said smirking.

**~He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk~**

Every one gasped and got pale.

**~across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.~**

''And the world it right again.'' Fred said.

''Wait only one?'' Kc gasped.

**~He'd forgotten all about the people in the cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.~**

''Good!'' Kc said.

**~This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collection tin. It was on his way past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag~**

Everyone sighed. ''Oh the world really is right again.'' Kc said.

**~that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I've heard-"**

**"-Yes, their daughter, Kc-"~**

Everyone who knew sobered, the god's fingered it was a bad day.

**~Mr. Dursley stopped dead.~**

''Yay'' Kc, Fred, George,Apollo,Hermes, and Sereas shouted.

~**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him,~**

''Well that's not very nice!'' Molly said, they all snorted at that.

**~seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustached, thinking... No, he was being stupid.~**

''He admits it!'' Kc smirked, Umbridge sent a spell at her which she reflected back and it turned out to be a stinging hex.

''Fuck off bitch and how _dare_ you, get back to reading.'' Kc said smirking.

**~Potter wasn't such an unusual name.~**

''Yes it is.'' Draco said.

''No it not Malfoy is even more.'' Kc said.

**~He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter named... Oh, alright, not Kc, but perhaps he had heard wrong. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure what his niece's name was.~**

''He didn't even know your name'' Molly asked.

**~He'd never seen the girl. It might've be Kate or Katy~**

''No ans no!'' Fred said.

**~But all the same, those people in cloaks!~**

''Are cool!'' said Kc.

''Kc be serious for once!''

''i'm not Sirius, Sirius is Sirius!'' Kc said smirking.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that...~**

''A SISTER LIKE WHAT~'' Most everyone yelled glaring at the book.

**~He found it a lot harder to concentrate on~**

''His diet'' Apollo asked. and everyone snorted at that.

**~drills that afternoon,~**

''Oh to bad.'' Apollo said.

**~and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry,"~**

''He knows the word!'' Kc gasped as she bolted to the book to see. and the rest snickered at her.

As she sat down she looked like she saw heaven an hell at the same time.

**~he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak He didn't seem upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice~**

''Hay do that sound like Flitwick to you'' Asked McGonagall several nodes.

**~that made passerby stare.**

**"Don't be sorry, my dear, sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-KNow-Who is gone at last!~**

''No he's not!'' Kc said bitterly.

''YES HE IS!'' Umbridge yelled.

''No no he is not, oh and professor um in the event rule braking is reveled?'' Kc said.

''Points will not be taken away.'' Dumbledore said.

**~Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.~**

''His arms fit!?'' Kc said everyone snorted

**~Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he bad been called a Muggle, whatever that was.~**

They all snorted.

**~He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.~**

George started fake sobbing.

''H-h-how c-can y-you n-not a-approve o-of i-imagination!'' Fred said horrified.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.~**

''it's Minnie!'' Kc yelled grinning

''Stop calling me that!'' McGonagall snapped at her.

**~It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.~**

''That won't work on Minnie!'' Kc said in a sing a song voice smirking.

**~The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.~**

"He lived oh Kami that's just wow!'' Kc said in aww.

**~Was this normal cat behavior?~**

''No butt it's normal Minnie behavior!'' Kc said ginning.

**~Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter''and how Dudley had learned a new word (Won't!)~**

"Oh how charming'' Ginny said with dripping sarcasm.

**~Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself to grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted,''~**

''Hay that's my dad'' said Tonks ginning.

**~said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!**

**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...~**

''He already new about it'' Kc said before thy got frantic.

**~Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was not good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.~**

People growled at that.

**~"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... And there was a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd''~**

''So were a crowd now?'' Ron growled.

**~Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Drusley wondered whether he dared to tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

**Instead, he said, as casually as he could "Their daughter - she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"Whats her name again? Kate, isn't it?"**

**"Kc. Nasty, freakish name, if you ask me."~**

"IT IS NOT'' a lot of them yelled and surprisingly Draco and Lucius were yelling with them.

**~"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart inking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could this all have anything to do with the Potters?~**

''Yes~'' Everyone said/yelled.

**~If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of-~**

"OF WHAT!'' Bill yelled.

**~well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly, but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...~**

"He should be more scared of what they mite do to him.'' Kc cackled.

**~He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...~**

"Ha-ha jinx''Kc said.

**~How very wrong he was.~**

They Snickered at that.

**~Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was siting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.~**

''Oh he jinxed it.'' Kc grinned.

**~Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was siting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.~**

''You know professor you really need to take a brake, it's not good to do that.'' Kc said smirking when said professor just glared at her.

**~It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.~**

''Oh professor your the only one who can do that.'' Kc grinned.

**~A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to luck into his belt.~**

''Dun du dun it's Dumbledore'' Fred and George said grinning.

No one saw Kc's flinch her plan was so going to work.

**~He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept to the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles, and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.~**

Kc flinched but no one saw.

**~He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.~**

''Cool i want one.'' Fred, George, and Apollo said.

**~He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into the darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,~**

''They call it a Deluminator and there is only one of them that i know of.'' Dumbledore said to them.

Kc smirked at that oh was he in for a surprise.

**~until the only lights left on the the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked outside their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore~**

Kc flinched but this time Apollo saw. She just winked at him and mouthed 'part of a plan' and he staid hushed up.

**~slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**

**He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."~**

''All right people pay up.'' Kc said smirking as Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, and Draco, Tonks, Neville, Remus, Sirius, Lee, Angelina, Blaise, Cedric, as well as Katie.

''Why'' Asked McGonagall not really wanting to know,Kc just grinned.

''Oh my dear professor because i won the bet , and 16 gallons that you were both there.'' Kc said with a strait face and everyone sweat dropped at her.

**~He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking~**

''Now that's just mean.'' McGonagall said.

''Professor now you know that not even i can control what i think, butt i can say here and now that i didn't wright the books if i did we wouldn't even be reading them books.''Kc said truthfully.

**~woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.~**

''Really Miss. McGonagall?'' Kc said shocked.

''Professor.'' Said McGonagall.

''Butt we're not in school Miss. McGonagall, do i really have to?'' Kc said grinning at her wen she blushed.

**~"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all way." said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozens feasts and parties on my way here."~**

Kc grinned.

**~"Oh yes, everyone's celebration, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."`**

''Oh there no as dumb as you all give them credit for.'' Kc said.~**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."~**

"Ha-ha ya he's funny.'' Kc chuckled.

**~"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore~**

Kc flinched And no one sepet Apollo saw.

**`gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."~**

''Why'' Zeus asked.

''You'll see.'' Kc said frowning.

**~"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore~**

Kc flinched.

**~here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-KNow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"~**

''FOREVER!" Umbridge screeched.

''No not forever as i have said plenty of time's, and even if you don't be leave me, then at least prepare just in case that would be the smart thing to do, and start reading.'' Kc said annoyed.

**~"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.~**

Kc flinched.

**~"We have much to be thankful for. Would you like a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"~**

''A vary yummy treat.'' Kc said.

**~"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet that I'm rather fond of."~**

''You and your lemon drops.'' Most everyone said

**~"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.~**

Kc gaped at McGonagall.

"But Miss. McGonagall it's all ways time for, well i must say i agree sorry professor.'' Kc said.

**~"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense~**

''You see he agrees with me.''Kc said.

**~for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."**

Umbridge stumbled over the name, flinching.

"Voldy, Moldy, Moldyshorts, Voldemort. It's not even his real name.'' Kc said smirking.

**~Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore,~ **

Flinch.

**who was un sticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It' gets all confusing if we keep saying 'You-KNow-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.''~**

"Like i keep saying.'' Kc growed.

**~"I know you haven't," said McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-Who - oh, alright Voldemort - was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore~**

Kc flinched.

**~calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."~**

''Only because you're too noble to use them professor." Said Ron.

**~''Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."~**

Kc smirked.

Ron blushed.

**~"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore~**

Kc flinched this time Ron saw.

"Why are you flinching wen we say Dumble-'' but Ron was cut of.

"No don't say his name.'' Kc said in a over dramatic voice smirking.

''I will be doing this for as long as it take's, to get you to say Voldemort's name unless you are or we're a death-eater, like it or not.'' Kc said smirking.

**~and said, "The owls are nothing next the the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he'd disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point she and most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore~**

Kc flinched and everyone sighed.

**''with such a piercing stare as she did now It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore''**

This time Kc, Fred, George, Draco, Hermes, and Apollo flinched.

**''told her it was true. Dumbledore,''**

Kc, Fred, George, Draco, Hermes, and Apollo flinched.

**''however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter''**

Everyone who knew sepet Umbridge sobered.

Umbridge Said it like it was the best thing in the world, and everyone glared at her as she did even all of the God's.

**~Dumbledore~**

Kc, Fred, George, Draco, Hermes, and Apollo didn't flinch as it was to somber to.

**~nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's not true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed, He couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of Heaven did Kc survive?"**

**"We can only guess." said Dumbledore.~**

Kc, Fred, George, Draco, Hermes, and Apollo flinched

**~''We may never know."~**

''Well if you want to know there was a mirror in the crib, and the spell lost power butt bounced of to the wall, then to old Voldy and that made him lose his body and that's wen it hit my forehead, and by time it got to me it was to weak to kill and that's what really happened. I would have died have i bin a normal baby butt by then, i had been intelligent enuff to walk, talk, and think that's how i lived.'' Kc said grinning at there stunned faces.

''Butt you only talked once wen you were a baby.'' Sirius said.

''Let's just say i was a prankster before i could talk. And i thought it would have been funny, if the second thing i ever said was that you were the one who broke the vase the next time someone asked what hapined.'' Kc smirked at him as he paled.

''You said it was Kc.'' Remus said.

''Oh Remus your one to talk.'' Kc said grinning as he paled

**~Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge~**

The atmosphere was too solemn for anyone to comment on how amazing that was.

**~It must have made sense to Dumbledore,~**

Kc, Fred, George, Draco, Hermes, and Apollo flinched.

**~though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who old you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Kc to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she's has left now."~**

''Oh to bad.'' Kc said.

**~''You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore -~**

Kc, Fred, George, Draco, Hermes, and Apollo flinched.

**~you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they're son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Kc Potter come and live here!''~**

''Oh what a horrid boy.'' Molly and Hera said.

''Oh McGonagall you should be more worried about them.'' Kc smirked.

**~''It's the best place for her,"~**

Kc snorted at that.

**~said Dumbledore~**

Kc, Fred, George, Draco, Hermes, and Apollo flinched.

**~firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."~**

''A LETTER.'' Most all of the girls/women yelled.

Kc just snorted at that.

**~****"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! she'll be famous - a legend - O wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Kc Potter day in the future -~**

''Oh it's not is it.'' Kc said horrified.

''No but only because i Took Fred and George with me to the office.'' Arthur said.

Kc went to the twins and hugged them. ''Oh thank you, thank you.'' Wen Kc stopped she thanked them one last time and sat back down with everyone snickering.

**~there will be books written about Kc - every child in our world will know her name!''~**

''Oh it's to bad you weren't there wen they came out.'' Kc sighed as everyone laughed.

**~'Exactly." said Dumbledore,~**

all of the kid's flinched.

''Oh i must say tank you for this no mater what we read next i have no regrets.'' Kc said.

**~looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember!~**

''He-he i hid it really good then.'' Kc said grinning as Dumbledore nodded.

**~Can you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it all?"~**

''I can.'' Kc said.

**~Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?"~**

all of the kid's flinched.

**~She eyed his cloak suddenly, as though she thought he might be hiding Kc underneath it.~**

Everyone pulled a face.

''Like i would let that hapin! No offence sir.'' Kc said.

''Non taken Kc.'' He said.

**~"Hagrid's bringing her."**

**"You think it is - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"~**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life!" the Trio exclaimed. Kc smiled sheepishly, though.

"Just not my secrets." she added on. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, everyone snorted at that.

**~''I would trust Hagrid with my life." said Dumbledore.~**

All of the kids flinched.

"That's just-" Kc started.

"-Really, really-" Hermione continued.

"-Creepy." Ron finished.

**~''I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"A low, rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar and they both looked to the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man, and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and was so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle.~**

"Threatening, threatening, threatening - the bundle ruins it." Kc said smirking

**~"Hagrid," said Dumbledore,~**

flinch.

**~sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir.**

**No problems, were there?"**

**"No sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."~**

''No i closed my eyes.'' Kc said.

**~Dumbledore~**

flinch's.

**~and Professor McGonagall bent forwards over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about if, Dumbledore?"~**

flinching.

**~"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself, above my left knee, that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore~**

flinch

**~said as he took Kc in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Kc and gave him what must have bin a scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.~**

''Oh that what it sounded like but.'' Kc said.

**~''Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But i c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor Kc off ter live with Muggles-" "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Kc gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Kc's blankets, and then came back to the other two.~**

"YOU LEFT HER ON THE DOORSTEP?!" Everyone yelled at him.

**~For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir."~**

Flinching.

**~Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine to life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He licked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange, and he could make out the tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Kc," he murmured. He turned on his heel, and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Kc Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up.~**

''I really was asleep that time.'' Kc said.

**~One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken up in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream~**

Snape winced at that.

**~as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she could spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley... She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Kc Potter - the girl who lived!''~**

Umbridge cleared her throat one last time, only this time it was angrily.

"Well, that was the end of the first chapter. Who would like to read next?" she asked.

* * *

**me:hi R&R**


	2. Kc speaking animal!

Umbridge cleared her throat one last time, only this time it was angrily.

"Well, that was the end of the first chapter. Who would like to read next?" she asked.

''I will.'' Athena said.

**~CHAPTER TWO - THE VANISHING GLASS.~ **She read Kc grinned.

**~Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their niece on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.~**

"Boring." George, Fred, Ron, and Apollo said.

**~The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.**

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

**~- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle,~**

''Oh the poor thing.'' Kc said.

People snorted.

**~on a carousel at the fair,~**

"Poor carousel." Kc sighed, holding a hand over her heart. "It shall forever have that dent."

Everyone snorted.

''Oh ya professor will you take everyone's wands just in case.'' Kc asked.

''Oh yes i almost forgot to do that thank you Kc.'' He said as he took everyone's wand.

**~playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

**The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.~**

''Why you were still there right.'' Ginny asked.

''Well no all of the time but yes i sill lived there.'' Kc said mysteriously.

**~Yet Kc Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! ****_Now_****!"~**

''Haha just wait ha i got her good for that every time hehe.'' Kc said smirking.

**~Kc woke with a lazy start. Her aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Kc heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She rolled onto her back and tried to remember the dream she had been having. It had been a good one.~**

''Oh what was it.'' Hermes asked.

''Wait and see.'' Kc said smirking.

**~It had bin playing a prank oh wait she did that yesterday haha no she was dreaming about the dragon the was in auntie McGonagall's kitchen but she got blamed for the mes but all she did was let it out of the her face was priceless.~**

''What there was a what in my kitchen and you did what?'' McGonagall said dumbfounded why Kc was on the floor laughing. wen everyone got out of there stupider.

Athena started reading.

**~Her aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet." she demanded.~**

''Give her so time.'' Charlie said.

**~"No and if you don't want me to burning some thing give me 5 minuets. And if i here that screeching again i'm really going to tern you in to a rat. Ok i'm up let me get ready. '' Kc said. '' I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Kc groaned. smirking wen she left.~**

"They. Made. You. _Cook_?" Molly said.

''Oh well ya but i did it for my own reasons as well.'' Kc said.

**~"Aww man oh well." Dudley's birthday - how could she have forgotten.~**

''Easy'' Kc said

**~Kc got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider~**

Ron shuddered.

"We're sorry..." they murmured in sync.

''Oh no i got rid of that fear on the train but it came back in ower second year.'' Kc said to them.

**~off one of them, put them on.~**

''I was in a hurry.'' She said.

**~Kc was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,~**

''Why'' Ron said.

''Ok be for we read the next part i was only in there for my own reasons.'' Kc said.

**~and that was where she slept.~**

The room went deathly silent as everyone stared at the book.

''Oh don't worry i was only sleeping there for my own reasons like i said.'' Kc said before it got out of hand.

**~When she was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.~**

''Oh just wait.'' Kc said.

**~Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Kc, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.~**

''Oh don't worry haha he never got me,'' Kc said smirking.

Everyone snored at that.

**~Dudley's favorite punching bag was Kc, but he couldn't catch her worth nothing and got punched him shelf. Kc didn't look it, but she was very fast and strong.~**

''Haha you guy's should see him wen i beat him up. Oh and Molly i only did it be cause he tried to beat me up. An eye for an eye as i always say.'' Kc said.

**~She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was.~**

''No i only wear his stuff so it make's it look like thy won but i stole back most of the money thy took. Haha were thy mad.'' Kc said.

**~Kc had a thin face, knobbly knees, black and red hair but it was hared to really tell what color her hair really was as she could change the color at will she liked wen it was electric blue,~**

''Haha i'v known about magic since i was 1.'' Kc said as her hair changed to electric blue with some bright red at the tips.

**''~and bright electric green eyes witch could change as well.~**

She changed her eye's to mach her hair.

**~The thing Kc liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.~**

''You like it.'' Ron said kc grinned.

''Well if you remember everything since you were 1 haha and beat old Voldy with a little mirror and lived you would love it to.'' Kc said smirking.

**~She had it as long as she was with the Dursley's, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.~**

''Haha it's fun messing with her.'' Kc said.

**~"In a car crash when your parents died," she had said.~**

''A what killed Lilly and James.'' .

**~"And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys but who like's a quiet life Kc ashed some thing every week just to get under there skin.~**

Every one snorted at that.

**~Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Kc was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.~**

''Well that's rued.'' Molly said Kc smirked.

**~ ''Well how rued my hair is just curling it's not tangled and the hair salon was just saying how nice my hair is you just don't like anything that's not strait.'' Kc said.~**

''Wow you talked back to him.'' Ron said.

''Well he's not my dad or someone i respect so of cores i did.'' Kc said.

**~About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Kc needed a haircut be cause it was to long. Kc must have had more haircuts than the rest of the children in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way all over the place but wen it was long it was tame-a-bull and vary pretty.~**

''Kc you know that your hair it almost touching the floor.'' Ron said.

''If anyone of you even try to cut it i'll hex you so bad you'll wish i had killed you. I don't need a wand to do that ether.'' Kc said.

''Ok ok butt inset it hard to keep it clean.'' Aphrodite asked.

''Oh no it's really easy it's called fairy tails.'' Kc said grinning.

**~Kc was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel Kc often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

**~Kc put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."~**

''Thirty six i don't even get that he's complaining.'' Draco said.

**~"Darling, you haven't counted Kc's and Auntie Marge's presents, see, there right here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."~**

''Wait you gave him one?'' Fred asked Kc smirked.

''Oh just wait hehe.'' Kc said grinning.

**~"All right, thirty-eight then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Kc, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"~**

''That's not how you teach him.'' Molly said.

**~Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said, "So I'll have forty...forty..."~**

''Oh he can't even count!" Athena said.

**~"Forty-two, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.~**

"Merlin'' Ron said.

**~"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.~**

''HE TAUGHT HIM TO BEHAVE LIKE THAT?!" Shrieked most of the females in the room.

**~At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it, while Kc and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane,sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off Kc's present and got covered with paint when Aunt Petunia came from the telephone looking both angry and worried. Kc was rolling on the floor laughing and said. ''Oh you know i'm not as mean as not to get you a real present hear.'' Kc gave him a Black wristwatch.~**

''Oh we were on good terms he's not really that bad he just acts like it in front of his mom, dad, and his friends.'' Kc said.

**~"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broke her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Kc's direction.~**

"She does have a name, you know." Ginny said.

**~Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Kc's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Kc was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Or that's what thy think Kc was going to the alley so she could do magic and no worry about getting cot haha the ministry really needs to lighten up on the magic laws and she knew about the magic barriers oh just last year some death eaters came and tried to kill her haha but the barriers stopped them and Kc had a field day laughing and wen one of them got a lawn chair and watched with her he was a blonde and his name was Lucius Malfoy and we agreed not to say any thing of this day.~**

Everyone was shocked and Kc sighed.

''I'm sorry i really don't know how thy got that.'' Kc said.

''It's ok thy probably yous'd a truth spell for that or some thing.'' Lucius said.

''But you had to be there it was the funnest thing ever really.'' Kc said grinning.

**~"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Kc like she had planned this.~**

''Oh yes i did mwahaha." Kc cackled.

And everyone snickered at that.

**~Kc knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but Kc guessed that she tripped over on of the cat's so she didn't~**

''Oh the irony of that.'' Kc said smirking.

**~"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."~**

"That feelings are mutual." Kc sneered.

**~The Dursleys often spoke about Kc like this, as though she wasn't there - or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.~**

"You sure don't look like a slug." George said.

''Oh why thank you George.'' Kc smiled at his shocked look.

''But i'm George.'' Said Gred.

''No your Gred and this is Feorge.'' Kc smirked at everyone's shocked face's.

''How did you do that.'' Ginny asked in aww.

''It's a secret.'' Kc said placing a finger on her lips with a foxy grin.

**~"What about what's-her-name, your friend -Yvonna?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Kc put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe have a go on Dudley's computer).~**

''But then you would have fun.'' Apollo said.

**~Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.~**

"You know i thout about it i really did.'' Kc said grinning.

**~"I won't blow up the house, i need a place to sleep don't i."~**

"Haha you should have seen her face.'' Kc laughed.

"Nah, that's Seamus' job." Ron said everyone who knew snorted.

**~said Kc, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave her in the car..."~**

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!" all the muggleborns and god's shouted.

**~"That car's new; she's not sitting in it alone..."~**

"HE ONLY CARES ABOUT THE CAR?!" Everyone yelled.

''Well to be fare i did do some thing to the other car. Why do you think he got a new one. Oh haha that was a good one.'' Kc said laughing.

''What did you do to it,'' Ron said horrified.

''Well i um it's a secret.'' Kc said everyone looked horrified.

**~Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact he wasn't really crying -it had been years since he'd really cried- but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he Kc knew it was an act."Dinky Duddydums,~**

''Dinky-'' Fred snorted.

''Duddydums'' George said everyone snorted at that.

**~don't cry, Mummy~**

''Really'' Ron said.

**~won't let her spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.~**

"_THEY FIT?!_" both of the Twins shouted.

**~"I...don't...want...her...t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Kc a grin through the gap in his mother's then, the door bell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.~**

Everyone who knew about peter scowled.

**~He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them, but for Kc he always tried to steal a kiss as well. But she punched him every time that was probably why he was so dumb.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

**~Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Kc, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the time of her had plans for her family oh yes.~**

''Oh no and thy lived and are still sane.'' Ron said.

''Well there not sane per-say.'' Kc said.

**~Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Kc aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Kc's, "I'm warning you, now, girl - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." 'Ya right' Kc thout."I'm not going to do anything," said Kc, "Honestly..." Kc crossed her fingers wen she said that.**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Kc and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen. So she admitted it wen she did it on purpose.~**

Everyone gasped at that.

''But how.''Ron said.

''It's easy to find loopholes in any and every your study i think it's a good thing there were loopholes or i would have bin abused.'' Kc said.

**~Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Kc coming back from the salon looking as though she hadn't been at all,~**

**~had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her waist length hair so short she was almost bald except for her bangs, which she had left "to hide that horrible morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly the same it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off."She had been given a week in her cupboard for this, only allowed out for chores and school, even though she had tied to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.~**

''Haha that really was accentual magic.'' Kc said.

**~Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puffballs) -~**

''Eww'' Aphrodite said.

**~The harder and harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller and smaller it seemed to become, until it might have fit a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Kc. Aunt Petunia had decided that it must have shrunken in the wash and, Kc wasn't punished.~**

People growled at that.

**~On the other hand, she'd gotten into trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.~**

Many people whistled appreciatively. Gred and Forge stared at Kc in shock - how did she get up there?

''Ha ha ya that was fun.'' Kc said.

**~ Kc was practising how to fly as she had wings she couldn't figure out why she could transfigure in to any animal weather magic non-magic and mythical or she was, sitting on the really didn't reveal magic as her story was that she was climbing the building. (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the looked door of the cupboard). But it was half hearted as is really wasn't going to work she was smirking at him to. ~**

"They _locked_ _you_ _in_ _the_ _cupboard and your smirking_?" George growled.

''Oh i get them back every time and i can pick a lock. Oh like this one time. Oh hehe i'll tell you later it's not really some thing to say in front of the you know what i mean.''Kc smirked.

**~While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things people at work, Kc, the council, Kc, the bank, and Kc were just a few of his favorite subjects.~**

''You get the feeling he doesn't like you.'' Hermes said.

''Hmm i really don't know ya i think so.'' Kc said with a strait face everyone snorted.

**~This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"...roaring along like manias, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle,The other day" said Kc, remembering suddenly. "It was flying, and there was a giant in it to in it, too."~**

''Oh you know that's not a good thing to say.'' Lupin said Kc just grinned.

**~Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front.~**

"Over exaggeration much?" Ginny said.

**~He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Kc, his face like a giant beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Kc just grinned.~**

**~"I know they do," said Kc smirking. "It was only a memory."~**

'''Hehe that was funny.'' Kc said.

**~.If there was one more thing the Dursleys hated even more that her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way that it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or a cartoon - they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas. Witch she dos. ~**

Everyone snorted at that.

**~It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because Kc glared at them and said what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a strawberry ice cream.~**

''It was yummy.'' Kc said grinning.

"Maybe the trolley in the Hogwarts Express could sell some muggle treats, to help get the muggleborns and muggle-raised feel more welcome?" Kc suggested. McGonagall nodded, smiling.

**~It wasn't bad, either, Kc thought, licking away at it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head, who looked remarkably like Dudley, except it wasn't blonde.~**

Snorts went around the room.

''Hay i'm hungry can we eat.'' Kc asked.

''After this chapter.'' Molly said and Kc nodded.

**~Kc had the best of mornings she'd had in a long time. she was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting the get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back into their favorite hobbies of trying to hit her and trying to kiss her. They are in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker Glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Kc was allowed to get the stake one of her favorite food next to a hamburger and egg sandwich.~**

Kc liked her lips. ''Oh yummy.''

''Is that why the kitchen started making the hamburger and egg sandwich's.'' Ron said.

''Oh well yes why.'' Kc said grinning.

**~Kc felt, afterwards, that she should have known that it was all too good to last.~**

''Oh but it was worth it.'' Kc said.

**~After lunch, they went to the reptile house. ~**

''Oh ya go snakes there not evil there are some good ones out there.'' Kc said grinning.

**~It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood.~**

''Hehe'' Kc cackled.

**~In fact, it was fast stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped glass smartly, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Kc moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it died of boredom itself - no company except for stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. She was going to free it soon.~**

Everyone gowned.

**~The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on level with Kc.**

**It winked.~**

''Snakes can't wink.'' Athena said.

''Yes thy can thy just don't do it wen people are there,'' Kc said.

**~Kc stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.~**

''Really Kc really.'' Ron said.

''What i'm crazy and proud of it.'' Kc said ginning.

**~The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Kc a look and said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

**"I know, Kc murmured through the glass, though she was giggling. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.~**

''Your a Parselmouth.'' All the witch's and wizards that didn't know said.

''Yes and i can speak to animal's as well.'' Kc said grinning.

**~"You come from Brazil?" Kc asked.**

**The boa jabbed its tail at the sign, and Kc read on: This specimen was bred in captivity.**

**"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil? Of would you like to go." Kc asked~**

"You're having a conversation with a snake... About Brazil..." Bill said slowly.

''Ya so it's better then most people i'll say that.'' Kc said smirking.

**~As the snake nodded its head, a deafening shout behind made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"~**

"Rat..." the Trio said to the book.

**~Dudley came waddling up towards them as fast as he could.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

**~Out of the way, you," he said, Kc only moved be cause ti was part of her came next happened so fast that no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers, Vernon, and Dudley were leaning up close to the glass, the next, slash the were in the tank the glass had vanished.**

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out and onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past her, Kc could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amiga.. ~**

"It really _was_ polite..."Bill said, dumbfounded. He had never really liked snakes.

''Hehe ya'' Kc said.

**~The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "Where did it go?"~**

"Into non-being, which is to say, everything." Luna said with a mystical tone.

''You know i really do feel bad about him.'' Kc said.

**~The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Kc had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten his leg off, while Piers was it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worse of all, for Kc at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Kc was talking to it, weren't you, Kc?"~**

''You snitch.'' Apollo said.

**~Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before staring on Kc. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair and had to run and get him a large brandy.~**

''He_ staved you_.'' Everyone even Mir. Malfoy growled.

''That's what he think's but it was part of my plan.'' Kc said.

**~Kc lay in her dark cupboard much later, looking at her pocket watch. She knew what time it was, and she couldn't leave until the Dursleys were asleep. Until they were, she couldn't risk sneaking into the kitchen for some it would have made her plan go wrong her. little letter was coming soon and she was going to have a field day. ''I'm sorry for what i'm going to do but i have to it's only going to hapin once and i can't pas it up.'' She whispered to no one. ~**

''I really am sorry but i had 'll see what i'm talking about in the next chapter.'' Kc said.

**~She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years now, ten miserable years, ever since she'd been a year old and her parents died .Wen she strained her memory during the long hours in her cupboard blinding flash of green light, and a burning pain on her forehead. She knew how her family died and she knew why now anyway but she just didn't get the history of old Voldy she supposed she would never get it but then she wondered why revenge existed but then why dos ant thing exist she will never know. ~**

''Wow that's deep.'' Hermes said Kc just grinned.

''Oh just wait it'll get deeper.'' Kc said.

**~Yet sometimes she thought that strangers on the street seemed to know her.**

**Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. and Kc thout about throwing some thing at him really a stranger bowing you'd throw something to~**

Everyone snorted.

''What wen some one i don't know say's or dos some thing i have the urge to throw and if i didn't know i was a witch i would have don just that.'' Kc said grinning.

**~After trying to walloping Kc over the head with her purse, and asking her furiously if she had known the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them from the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily to her once on a bus. She throw some thing that time.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

**~A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word.~**

Kc grinned at Kingsley, who blushed.

"Yeah, he walked away without a word, didn't he, _Kingsley_?" she whispered to him.

**~The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to Apparrate the second Kc tried to get a closer look.~At school, Kc had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Kc Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.~**

''"That's the end of the chapter!" Athena said.

''Ok lunch time and then we will read the next one ok.'' Molly said and went to get the food ready.

* * *

**Well how did you like this chapter and if i owned Harry Potter he would be a girl.**

**R&R**


	3. The letter that wouldn't stop!

**Hehe hope you all like this and i don't own Harry Potter or any one other then Kc! Oh and sorry it took so long i was watching an anime hehe it was cool.**

* * *

Wen thy all sat down.

''Who would like to read next.'' Athena said to them.

''I will.'' Zeus said as Kc smirked.

''Well you can read that's good sine.'' Kc said in fake thank fullness as he huffed and glared at every one who snickered witch was even the god's.

**~Chapter Three - the Letters from No One~** He read as Kc grinned.

''Ok before we read this i'm sorry i had to it was just so Gods dame funny.'' Kc said and Dumbledore chuckled knowing what.

''Well any prankster worth his pranks would have don the same.'' He said and Zeus started reading.

**~The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Kc her longest-ever punishment or that's what thy think as she was the escape queen. By the time she was allowed out of her cupboard again, the summer holidays had started tho she wasn't even in the house she was a the Bank most of the time~**

''Bank what?'' Bill said.

''Well let the God read and you might find out.'' Kc said smirking as he pouted But everyone else was fuming.

**~and Dudley had already broken his new video camera,~**

''Witch i fixed hehe it's even better then wen he got it.'' Kc said grinning.

**~crashed his remote control airplane,~**

''Fixed and it's how i got some my pranks don.'' Kc said as she and all the pranksters were smirking.

**~and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.~**

''Witch i thanked him for.'' Kc said grinning.

**~Kc was glad school was over, as she could prank her family.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

**~but there was almost no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Witch Kc thout was pointless as she didn't even brake a sweat and she didn't even need magic to do it~**

Thy all snorted.

**~Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon, the members of Dudley's gang, were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.~**

Snorts

~**The rest of them were quite happy to join in on Dudley's favorite sport -Kc Hunting. But in Kc's case i was more like Dudley-gang hunting~**

Everyone snorted.

''Kc were you all way's strong?'' Ron asked.

''Well the books don't really go that far back but there's a reason i prank then every time i see them.'' Kc said.

**~This was why Kc spent as much time as possible out of the house, going some were or just wandering around the neighborhood and thinking about the school of magic she would be going to and smirking wen she tout of the best prank ever and she would only get to do this year.~**

''Oh what?'' said the pranksters

**~Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings.~**

Thy all snorted at that.

**~To Kc's great relief, Piers Polkiss was going there as well. Kc, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High or that's what thy think, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.~**

''Why?'' Ginny said.

**~"They shove people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Kc. "Want to come upstairs and practice?'' "No thanks," said Kc. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick.''~**

The room burst out laughing wen it all died down.

**~Then she left before Dudley could work out what she'd said.~**

''You know i'm still waiting for that.''Kc said smirking.

**~One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Kc at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, 'Oh the irony of it' Kc thout, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before.''**

Thy snorted.

**~She let Kc watch television and gave her a bit of chocolate cake that Kc knew was way to old and was that poison Kc smelled in the tea the reason she knew and could tell what it was is because her Aunt Petunia tried to poison her a number of time's wen she cooked so Kc started to cook knowing that she could only steal so much of her money back.~**

Everyone scowled.

''Thy tried to poison you!'' Thy all yelled and Kc shrugged.

''Hay because of that i can tell in some one slipped me a love potion or some thing. And i would have learned it my self anyway.'' Kc said as the glared at her.

**~That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats,~**

Aphrodite gagged as everyone else snorted.

**~orange knickerbockers,~**

More snorts and gagging.

**~and flat straw hats called boaters.~**

Even more snorts and gagging

**~They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be training for later in life. **

''Good training how is that good training!'' All of the mothers yelled.

**~As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers Uncle Vernon said gruffly that this was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,~**

Snorts.

"Kinda reminds you of Ickle Ronniekins, doesn't it?" she asked pleasantly. Both twins looked horrified, and turned to Ron.

"We're so sorry-"

"-That we ever-"

"-Called you by-"

"-That awful nickname."

"And we'll never-"

"-Do it again." Ron blinked in surprise and Kc was on the floor laughing.

**~he looked so handsome~**

Snorts sounded throughout the room.

**~and grown-up. Kc didn't trust herself to speak so she did. '' Handsome grown-up then what's ugly!'' Kc said in alarm as said aunt glared at her. She thought two of her ribs might have cracked from trying not to laugh.~**

By the end everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

''Oh Merlion,'' Ron said in a fit of laughter as thy all calmed down.

**~There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Kc smirking went in for breakfast.~**

''Why are you smirking?'' Apollo asked.

''Hehe you'll see.'' Kc said with a big smirk.

**It seemed to be coming from a large tub in the sink. She went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" she asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened to hide a smirk as they always did is she dared to ask a question.~**

''Really do you have a stop braking rules button?'' Hermione asked.

''No i bend laws and brake rules.'' Kc said smirking as thy all face palmed.

**~~"Your new school uniform," she began.**

**Kc looked in the bowl.**

**''Oh," she said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."~**

everyone snorted.

''Sarcasm doesn't work on her Potter.'' Snape said.

''Oh i know but it's still fun.'' Kc said with a strait face and that all snorted.

**~"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia.~**

''DON'T CALL HER THAT!'' Everyone yelled.

''She is fare from it.'' Snape said to everyone's surprise.

**~"I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."~**

''Bull shit!'' Bill said.

''BILL'' Molly yelled.

**~Kc seriously doubt this, but thought it best not to argue. She sat down at the table and tried not to think about how she was going to go about her prank she hoped normally some one would pray to God or Gods but not her she would never give them the satisfactory. She hated the thout of bowing down to someone anyone with a passion. Kc couldn't get why peapole did it if you want some thing you have to work for it.~**

The Gods looked shocked.

**~~Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Kc's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual, and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.~**

''Eww'' Ginny said pulling a face.

''What?'' Ron asked.

''Even the Lew.'' She said and everyone pulled a face.

**~They heard the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley." said Uncle Vernon from behind his newspaper. As Kc smirked mentally.~**

Everyone gasped.

**~''Make Kc get it''**

**''Get the mail Kc"~**

''Oh the world is right again.'' Fred said as everyone snorted at that.

**~''Make him get it''**

**"Poke her with your Smeltings stick, Dudley.''~**

"Steal the stick and whack him with it!"

"... _Seriously_, Sirius?"

"Don't you get started on that."

**~Kc dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard for Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for and Kc smirked it was now or never.~**

''I'M SORRY I HAD TO I KNOW IT'S A GRATE HONER BUT I HAD TO!'' Kc said wailing.

''What did you do?'' George asked.

**~Kc picked it up and stared at it, her heart twanging like a giant elastic band. For the prank she was going to do. As well this was the first letter she didn't have to steal back and she would never read it not this one.~**

''You didn't.'' Sirius said but at Kc's smirk.

''You did.'' Remus said as he and Sirius grinned.

''What did she do!?'' The twins asked.

''You will see.'' Kc said smirking as thy gowned

**here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Ms. K. Potter**

**The Cupboard Under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive Little**

**Whinging**

**Surrey~**

"We _really_ should check those letters before they're sent." McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore, who nodded in agreement.

**~The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no the envelope over, her hand trembling witch was a first, Kc saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat arms; a lion,~**

And all the Lion's cheered past or not.

**~an eagle,~**

The Ravenclaws, past and present as well, cheered for their House,

**~a badger,~**

The Hufflepuffs, also past and present, cheered for their House almost as enthusiastically as the Gryffindors.

**~And a snake~**

The Slytherins all politely applauded their House and Kc smiled.

**~surrounding a large letter H.~**

"_HOGWARTS_!" Most everyone not the Gods yelled.

**~"Hurry up, girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.~**

And every prankster held there hand over there hearts.

**~Kc hiding a smirk went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly put her hand to look as to open the yellow envelope.~**

''Oh!'' the twins said.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -"~**

"Too bad she didn't die." Ron said as Kc snorted.

**~And right on queue. "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly, "Dad, Kc's got something!~**

Pranksters grinned.

**~Kc had just begun to unfold her letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hands by Uncle Vernon. She saw the word 'Witchcraft', though. She was trying not to laugh or the prank wouldn't work.''**

Kc was smirking.

**~"That's mine!" Kc said, acting as if trying to snatch it back.~**

''Prank it was and is still my favorite.'' Kc said grinning.

**~"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon,~**

"Uh, thousands of children send letters to her every day. She's a celebrity, and no matter what the Prophet's been printing, kids will still send her letters." Arthur said and Ginny blushed Kc looked horrified.

''Oh'll have to read them some time then.'' Kc said.

**~shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. Kc held back a few snickers. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge~**

Kc was snickering at the memory.

''It was priceless.'' Kc said snickering.

**~"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.~**

"Oh, how _brave_!" Ares mocked.

**~Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it,~**

''Can he even read?'' Athena asked.

''No'' Kc said.

**~but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.~**

"CHOKE CHOKE CHOKE CHOKE!"

''BOYS''Molly said.

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"~**

"Drama queen." Apollo said.

**~They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Kc and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.~**

''If any of you had don that you'd have felt it for a week!'' Arthur said.

**~"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.~**

''Brat.'' Sirius growled.

**~"I want to read it," said Kc acting furiously, "As it's mine.''~**

''Oh Marlon you don't want to make her mad she's scarier then death.'' Ron said horrified at the memory as everyone who knew shivered.

''Marlon by th sound of it i don't want to make her mad.'' Sirius said and Kc grinned.

**~"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Kc didn't move. **

**"I WANT MY LETTER!"~**

everyone jumped and glared at Kc.

"It's all in capitals, so it needs to be shouted." she said defiantly.

**~she shouted.~**

"See? I _had_ to shout it."

**~"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Kc and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall,~**

''Oh that was torch-er i really want'd to punch him.'' Kc said.

**~slamming the kitchen door behind them. Kc and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole.~**

"KNEE HIS CROTCH!" all the girls in the room screeched, making the males in the room wince and cover their privates with their hands.

**~Dudley won, so Kc took to the crack between door and floor knowing it was easier to see and hear.''**

"Kc has an I-Q of over 110.'' Hermione said grinning at there stunned face's

''Ya i do so what we all know i'm awesome.'' Kc said grinning.

**~"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "Look at the address - how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching - spying - might be following up," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.~**

''We have better thing to do.'' McGonagle said huffing.

**~"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-"~**

''If thy even tried i would have kicked there Ass's.''Kc said.

**~Kc could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... We won't do anything..."~**

"Won't work." all the professors sang.

''Thank you fore that.'' Kc said grinning.

**~"But-"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we wear when we took her in that we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"~**

At that everyone growled.

**~That evening, when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Kc in her cupboard.~**

''He fit?'' Fred asked.

**~"So where's my letter? said Kc the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed his head through the door. '' Who it is there coming for you.''~**

'' Oh it was so funny saying that.'' Kc said grinning.

**~"No one, it was addressed to you by mistake," Uncle Vernon said shortly. "I have burned it."~**

''I'm sorry but it was so where'th it in the end.''Kc said.

**~"It was ****_not_**** a mistake," said Kc fake angrily. "It had my ****_cupboard_**** on it."~**

''You think of it a yo-'' Ron started.

''No i did not it's part of the prank.'' Kc snapped.

**~"SILENCE!"~**

Thy all jumped wen Zeus yelled as Kc grinned.

''Well your not the God of the Sky's fore nothing.'' Kc said grinning.

**~yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. Kc plucked one off of her self before looking up at her uncle again.~**

Ron shuddered and Fred grimaced.

''Sorry.'' He said.

''Oh Fred i got rid of the teddy bear turned spider. But there's another reason he's scared and i think you'll find out it's the next book.'' Kc said.

**~He took a few deep breaths and forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.~**

''I hope it was.'' Fred said.

**~"Er - yes, Kc - **

**about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking .. You're really getting a bit big for it... We think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."~**

"_SECOND BEDROOM_?!" Ron shouted, his ears going red.

**~"Why?" said Kc, suspicious of the sudden move. She knew it had to do with the letter.~**

Moody agreed.

**~"Don't ask questions!" snapped Uncle Vernon. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one for where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that couldn't fit into his first bedroom. But there was a reason kc stayed in the cupboard a little thing called rape she hated the thout but now that she could stop any attempt's she didn't have to worry about it.~ **

Everyone stared at the book.

''Did he?'' Sirius asked and Kc looked offended he even thout that.

''Do you really think i would let him even look me let alone touch me. I have pride even back then!'' Kc said glaring at them.

**~It only took Kc one trip upstairs to move everything she owned from the cupboard to this room as she had a little bag that was charmed to hold 10 of to biggest animals and still have room for a Kc hid it.~**

''Do you really think i would let them boss me around.'' Kc said.

**~She sat down on the bed and stared around her. Nearly everything in here was broken.~**

''Brat.'' Sirius growled.

**~The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog;~**

''Brat!'' Ginny said.

**~in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.~**

''Fixed, Hedwig's, and Fixed.'' Kc said.

**~Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.~**

Athena and Hermione looked horrified.

**~From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling to his mother, "I don't want her in there... I need that room... Make her get out..."~**

"You do _not_ need that room!" Molly scolded the book.

**~Kc sighed and stretched out on the bed thinking, about the prank and how she could make if funnier and magic and how she would be in that school of magic and the pranks she would do she knew about the prankster twins she had to practice more, and just the thout of the pranks she could do with a wand.~**

Gred and Feorge grinned.

''Well nice to-''

''Know we where-'' Gred said.

''On you mind.'' Feorge finished.

''Well i had pranks to pull on you too. Like that one that with the Pink-'' Kc said but was cut off.

''Ok we get it so don't say it!'' Thy said in unison.

**~~Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his poor tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back.~**

''hehe the tortoise if fine.'' Kc said.

**~Kc was thinking about the Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. So Kc thout it was time. **

**''There coming look out!'' Kc said as thy jumped but before thy could say a thing the mail came.~**

Everyone blinked.

''How did you?'' Ramos said.

''I can hear a penny drop 10 mills away in a lowed crowed.'' Kc said grinning.

''Your pulling my leg.'' Sirius said and Kc looked at him annoyed.

''I don't lie about what i can and can't do.'' Kc said.

**~ Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Kc, made Dudley go at get it. They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Ms. K. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -"~**

Kc snorted.

**~With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leaped from his seat and ran down the hall, Kc on the other hand just stayed~**

''Hehe it was haha you had to see it i believe it.'' Kc said grinning.

**~Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made very difficult by the fact that 'Kc' had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from~**

''Wait what?'' Everyone asked dumbfounded.

**~After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smeltings stick,~**

''Not me.'' Kc said in a sing-a-song voice.

**~Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Kc's letter in hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard- I mean, you bedroom," he wheezed at 'Kc' only to find a clouded of smock were she was~**

Thy all looked confused so Kc answered.

''Well it's a spell i made. Where the caster can be in too place's at the same time. It's like a dull of your self and anything it see's feel's and hear's it brot back to you. Even pain only if it die's you don't. And i'm not telling anyone how to do it not yet anyway.'' Kc said.

**~"Dudley - go - just go." The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Kc turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn't wake the Dursleys. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. **

**She was going to the magic store's that day.~**

''Oh what for?'' Gred asked.

**~Her heart hammered as she crept across the dark hall toward the front door -Kc leaped into the air; she'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive! And she Knew just what it was.~**

''Oh what?'' Feorge asked grinning.

**~Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror and amusement, that the big, squashy something had been her uncle's face.~**

''Oh it was way funny.'' Kc said as everyone calmed down.

**~Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure Kc didn't leave the house for the letters. He shouted at Kc who was smirking as his face had a foot print~**

Snorts.

**~for about half an hour and then told her to go and make a cup of off into the kitchen and by the time she got back the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Kc **

**could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

**"I want -" she began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes.~**

''Talk about rude.'' Kc said only for them to ignore it and growl at the book.

**~Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed home and nailed up the mail slot.**

**"See, he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "If they can't deliver them they'll just give up."~**

Everyone snorted.

"I am one of the most patient and stubborn professors at Hogwarts, I will not be giving up so easily.'' McGonagall said.

**~Kc snorted knowing that the one who sent them wouldn't stop till she got one Kc sighed. ''sorry'' she mumbled~**

''It's ok i don't mind.''

**~"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."~**

''She's right you see there's this little thing called magic.'' Ginny said grinning.

**~"Oh, these people's minds work in strange way, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.~**

There was silence.

"I-I'm glad he said that. I don't wanna think like him!" Ginny said.

**~On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Kc. As they couldn't go through the mail slot, they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom. and Kc love every minuet of it saying thing like ''There coming'' or ''there hear hide'' and ''next thy'll be sent were you work'' witch Kc sent a few that he didn't get to burn~**

"Oh, dear Dursleys, the fun has only begun. and Kc your well come." McGonagall cackled.

**~Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the frond and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, jumping at small noises. That Kc had done once in awhile Kc would bang on something it was so much fun and one time she got out the window went around the house to the front door and banged it really loud~**

Everyone ether snorted or were on the floor laughing.

**~On Saturday, things began to get out of hand.~**

"_Began_?" Blaise asked, shocked.

"... I think he's finally gone 'round the bend." He said

"Yeah, that's about wen.'' Kc said

**~Twenty-four letters to Kc found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs~**

Kc grinned.

**~that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, **

**Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. with a taunting Kc next to hear.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Kc in amazement.~**

''A lot of people.'' Fred said.

**~On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy. To Kc's dismay.**

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, Kc grinned at that. "no damn letters today -''**

''Hehe it was price less.'' Kc said snickering.

**~Just then something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Kc wen around the room like she was trying to get one ginning leaped into the air trying to catch one.~**

Said girl was giggling.

**~"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Kc around the waist and threw her into the hall.~**

Growls could be heard from Remus and Sirius.

**~"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. "We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous or in Kc's opinion Hillary-us and stupider then normal with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue.~**

Thy all gasped Kc not argue.

**~ Except Kc~**

''The world is right again.'' Ron said.

**~''Aww butt butt i only need 2.'' Kc said running up the stars **

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the motorway.**

**Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.~**

Snorts

**~They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.~**

"Yes, because that gets rid of wizards that can use Tracking Charms." Kingsley said.

**~They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.~**

"Aww. Poor _baby_. Welcome to Kc's world'' Ron said.

**~Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Kc shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Kc stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering... wondering about why it was agents wizarding law to use magic to make muggle items work.~**

''I mean why don't you check the items. That come out of a magical house before thy sell them?'' Kc said.

''That's a good idea i'll see to it.'' Amelia Bones said.

**~They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next Kc skipped glad she started training how to live with out food for a week~**

''That's not a breakfast!'' Everyone yelled

''And you where what?'' Thy snapped.

''Well not just that. I train my self so that if i'm in trouble. I have a better chance to defend my self.'' Kc said and thy nodded.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Ms. K. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Ms. K. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Kc made fake a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked her hand out of the way. The woman stared.~**

''Really that lady was a moron.'' Kc said shaking her head.

**~"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.~**

''Dos he ever?'' Kc asked.

**~Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage. And all the wile Kc said stuff like ''There come after us'' and she hit the door of the car every once and awhile.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

"There's no where in the world that wizards won't find you - just give up." Malfoy sneered.

**~"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.~**

''That's wen i knew.'' Kc said smirking.

**~Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "**

**Monday. This reminded Kc of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow Tuesday, was Kc's eleventh birthday. She had all most forgot.~**

Every prankster in the room looked horrified

''How do you for get your birthday!'' Thy shouted.

''I always forget my birthday it's the only day i forget about.'' Kc said.

**~Of course, her birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given her a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.~**

Everyone looked horrified.

**~Still, you didn't turn eleven every day.~**

Everyone nodded. Birthdays were always something to looks forwards to.

**~Uncle Vernon was back, and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, think package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd Kc knew exactly what it was~**

''What was it?''

**~"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come one! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in Kc was proud of her self for a prank well done it was time to get and read her letter.~**

Everyone cheered.

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. Kc was prepared to frees the water if it came to it.~**

Dumbledore looked shocked.

''That's strong magic and you didn't even have a wand yet.'' He said smiling as everyone stared.

**~"I've already got some rations, said Uncle Vernon, "So all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks, and a chilly wind whipped their faces. But it had no affect on Kc she loved the water but not just the water she loved she loved the elements~**

''Ya it can be so dangerous ye so pretty just like a lot of thing's.'' Kc said grinning.

**~After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken down house. The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled though the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of crisps each and four bananas.~**

"THOSE AREN'T RATIONS!" The Weasley's and Madam Pomfrey shouted.

**~He tried to start a fire, but the empty crisp bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letter now, eh?" he said cheerfully.~**

"_Git_." hissed Ron.

"_Prat_." growled George.

"_Bastard_." grumbled Fred.

"_Asshole_." snarled Charlie.

"_Shit face_." sneered Bill.

**~He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here, in a storm, to deliver mail. Kc privately disagreed~As night fell, he promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut, and a fierce wind rattle the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room, and made a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle, Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Kc was left to find the softest bit of floor she could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.~**

Growls and glares at the book later.

**~The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Kc couldn't sleep. She shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Kc she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. She sat there, a memory of her Mom, Dad, Sirius, and Ramos playing in her mind her mom was waking Sirius for braking her favorite plate set her dad and Ramos were laughing.~**

Sirius and Ramos looked shocked.

''I'm sorry Sirius. I couldn't get you out in till 3'ed year. And then you had the bright idea to brake out really.'' Kc sighed annoyed.

''I'm sorry.'' Sirius said as everyone laughed.

**~Five minutes to go. She was bored.~**

''Oh no Kc + bored = vary bad.'' Ron said horrified.

**~Thirty second... Twenty... Ten... Nine - maybe she'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three what was that... Two Oh goody someone's hear with my Letter... One Hehe...~**

''Oh do it" The twins yelled.

**~BOOM.~**

Everyone jumped.

**~The whole shack shivered and Kc bolted up and hid in the shadows. staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.~**

''That's the end of the Chapter how would like to read next.'' Zeus said.

* * *

**Hi i hope you like hehe i borrowed some oh this from Sakura Ichigo Morihiko:Truth Revealed i hope you don't mind.**

**R&R**


	4. Keeper of the Keys

**Hi i hope you like once again. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympieion's. But i Do own Kc! **

* * *

''I will.'' Poseidon said as he was handed the book.]

**~Chapter 4 - Keeper of Keys~ **he read.

''Oh hehe this should be good.'' Kc said cackling.

**~BOOM.~**

The entire room jumped as one at the God's booming voice.

**~They knocked again and Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.~**

''You know now that i think about it. That was atchley the smartest thing he ever said.'' Kc said.

''It really did sound like a cannon.'' She said and everyone snorted.

**~There was a crash behind the and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package that he had brought with them and Kc was right about what it was. Kc felt herself smirking in the shadows. Did Uncle Vernon even know how to ****_use_**** that thing?~**

"HE BROUGHT A _WHAT_ WITH HIM?!" Most of the adults yelled but Kc just snickered.

**There was a pause. Then -**

**SMASH!~**

More jumping.

**The door swung open with such a force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed falt on the floor.**

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.~**

"HAGRID!" all the Gryffindors shouted happily, grinning at the House friend everyone else just chuckled.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned around to look at the all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's nor been an easy journey..."~**

"Aaaand he ruined it." Ron said deadpanned Kc smirked knowingly.

**He strode over to the sofa, where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the ****stranger** Kc knew from her memory~

''Really you'd think she was a Goddess with her memory.'' Hara said.

''Marlon no i'd give it up the second i knew about it.'' Kc said.

''Why?'' Ron asked.

''Why would i want to? Watch people do stupid thing forever. It's just dumb in my opinion.'' Kc said but it didn't convince them.

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother,~**

"What good is that gonna do? You're a whale, she's a horse." Ron said.

'' RON! Don't insult Horse's!'' Kc said making everyone snort.

**who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.~**

"Ooooh, zat would explain _z__at_." Viktor said making everyone snicker.

**~****"An' where's Kc?'' Asked the ****giant.**

**********Kc looked up at him from the shadows she grinned. ''Hi and you are?'' Kc said coming out of the shadows making them all jump.~**

''Kc i'v bin meaning to ask. What do it mean shadows?'' Hermione asked and everyone nodded wanting to know as well.

''Well you know how a assassin or ninja hide's. Well if your really good. You can stand right in front of someone and thy wouldn't be the wiser. It's not really magic. But i find it comforting in the shadows. And it's funny wen you say something like how thy jumped.'' Wen she finished thy were in aww.

**~''Sorry about that it's good to be careful just in case.'' Kc said to the giant she knew but didn't want to explain how she did.~**

''And what about now?'' Sirius asked grinning.

''Well as this book will tell you a lot about me. I should explain but i'll leave you in the dark about if you like.'' Kc reapplied smirking as he shook his head wildly.

**~Kc ****looked up into the fierce wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.********"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," the giant said. "Yeh look a lot like yer, mum, and dad, ****you've got yer mum's eyes and some of her red and black hair like your dad.''~**

''Ya it's red most of the time but.'' Ron said but stopped.

''I'll tell them wen it come's up.'' Kc said.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

**"I demand you must leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!" Kc rolled her eye's did he want to be squashed?~  
**

''Probably.'' Ramos said smiling.

**~Kc just knew she was going to love what was going to hapin her eye's flashed red for a split second.~**

''Red?'' Lucius asked and she nodded.

''Ya my eye's change. But if anyone were to try and take them thy would be useless.'' Kc said smiling

''That's good i hope that any of the powers you have don't get in to the wrong hand's.'' Lucius said smiling.

**~****"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant;and to Kc'sever growing amusement he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it were made of rubber, and threw it into the corner of the room.~**

Victor whistled in appreciation.

"He really did make up for ruining that entrance." he said.

**~****Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.~**

Kc snickered.

''What's funny?'' Apollo Asked.

''I was just thinking of the irony i'm not saying any more then that.'' Kc said smirking as everyone shivered.

**~''****Anyway -Kc,'' said the giant, ****turning his back on the Dursleys, "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat here fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it a some point, but it'll taste all right."~**

''It was.'' Kc said grinning.

**~****From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Kc ****opened it grinning. ****Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Kc ****written on it in green and blue icing.~**

''Ah it was pretty.'' Kc said smiling.

**~Kc ****looked up at the giant smiling. ''Thanks but who are you?.'' Kc said grinning.~**

''Well at least you were polite.'' Molly said.

''I'm only polite to people. I respect or wen i'm being sarcastic and friends don't count.'' Kc said smirking as the Weasley Kid's, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaise. and Sirius all fake pouted.

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Kc grinned."~**

''Here it come's.'' Kc said.

**~****He held out an enormous hand and would have shook her whole arm if she didn't train like she did.~**

''Ok what kind of training did you do?'' Sirius asked.

''Well hehe a lot.'' Kc said looking at Poseidon to start reading.

~**"What about that tea, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."~**

Molly was going to say some thing but stopped at Kc's grin.

Poseidon read the next line looked at Kc and grinned and she grinned back knowing why he was.

**~''Oh ya i have some firewhiskey. Butt i can't give you a lot how about some tea with a little in it.'' Kc said grinning.~**

Everyone looked at Kc.

''Why and how did you have that!.'' Sirius asked.

''To drink and that's a secret. Not even with truth potion will i tell you. And it's not like i can get drunk anyway.'' Kc said smirking.

**~He nodded, the his eye's **** fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing, but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there.~**

"HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO PERFORM MAGIC!" Umbridge shrieked, making everyone jump. She had been so quiet that everyone had forgotten that she existed.

''Actually since everyone knows he was framed he then a bitch like you wouldn't know that.'' Kc said glaring at the said bitch.

**~****It filled the whole damp hut with a flickering light, and Kc ****felt a warmth flow over her with every thing happening she for got she was cold.~**

Everyone who knew her shakes there heads fondly.

''Really Kc only you. Your so mindful of the people next to you. But wen it come's to your self your not as careful.'' Hermione said fondly.

''I have to you guy's come with me half the time. What would i say to you family's if you died. It be my fault.'' Kc said sighing.

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of thins out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle,~**

"Huh?"

**~a squashy package of sausages,~**

"What?"

**~a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make some tea for himself and Kc~**

Said girl was shaking her head.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausages. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six, fat, juicy, and ever-so slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't give anything he gives you, Dudley."~**

Ron rolled his eyes. "As if he _needs_ any more food!''

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need any more fattenin', Dursley, don' worry."~**

Ron blinked while his family burst out laughing. He then grinned.

"Well, great minds think alike!" he said. Kc sent him a look.

"Fluffy.'' she said smirking.

"I'M GOING NUTS!" he shouted horrified making everyone laugh.

''Who's Fluffy?'' Hermes asked.

''Oh you'll see it's in this book.'' Kc said smirking wen he pouted.

**~****He passed the sausages to Kc, ****she ate them right away. She had never tasted anything so well it wasn't as bad as most potions really why thy can't make it taste better Kc really didn't know.~**

''Really we have magic. So why dose almost every potion taste so bad?'' Kc asked Snape.

''I really don't know my self.'' He said.

**~****The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He poured another mug full of the hot liquid for Kc ****to drink. She took a heartful gulp of it - it was strong, and bitter without sugar or honey, but with the Firewhiskey it was grate.**

**************"Call me Hagrid, everyone does," he said. "An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course." **

**************''Well yes but thy didn't tell me i had to find out mt self.'' Kc said.~**

''Finally the best part.'' Kc said snickering.

**~****Hagrid looked shocked,Kc was suppressing a smirk.**

******''Sorry''****she added in quickly she knew it was ****wrong to Hagrid but the Dursley's had it coming.~**

''I really am sorry about manipulating him.'' Kc said.

**"'Sorry'?" barked Hagrid,~**

"I RESENT THAT!" Sirius shouted, trying to break the tense atmosphere. Kc and everyone who knew grinned.

''What?'' Zeus asked.

''3'ed book.'' Kc said grinning.

**~****turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows.~**

''See i would never insult the shadow's like that!'' Kc said scowling at the book.

**~****"It's them tha' should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters, but I never thought tha' thy'd ****wouldn't even 'ell you ****abou' Hogwarts, fer crying out loud!**

**************''No.'' Kc said ****curiously. 'How do you think i'm still alive' Kc thought bitterly~ **

Everyone went deathly quite.

''Well it's like th-'' Kc said but stopped.

''Oh come on it was known by the Poison.'' Kc said annoyed.

**~''NO WHAT!?''`**

everyone jumped at Poseidon's yelling.

**~****Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" ****He had leaped to his feet, anger shaking through his body. In his anger, he seemed to grow and fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall, almost like wen Kc would snap and go on a rampage and rant at the same time.~**

Everyone who knew how scary Kc was wen she did that shivered.

**~****Do you mean to tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "That this girl - this girl! - Knew ****nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?!"~**

''Hagrid, you're making her sound stupid." Percy said.

''And mad.'' Kc added.

**~Kc annoyed**** thought that was going a bit too far. **

******''Hagrid your making me sound stupid! And i always knew thy just didn't tell me.'' Kc said comely and Hagrid flushed.  
**

******"Er, sorry 'bout tha' Kc'' he said.~**

Thy all smiled at that.

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.~**

"Uh oh..." Sirius said, sharing a look with Remus.

**"DURSLEY!"~**

Here, everyone jumped excepted Kc who was smirking.

**~he boomed ****Uncle Vernon, who had gone an almost Kc pale when you ask her for an autograph.~  
**

''Hay Kc can i have yo-'' Gred said but was cut of.

''Say one more _word_ Fred _Weasley_, And i'll _hex_ you to next _year_.'' Kc said and he shut up to Molly's astonishment.

**~****whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." ****Hagrid stared wildly at Kc, annoying her.**

**********''But yeh know abou' you mum and dad.'' He said. ''****I mean, tey're famous. You're famous."**

**************''Ya i know a little about them but thy never told me.'' Kc it was the truth it was mostly her memory's.**

**************''Yeh didn' 'ell her... Yeh didn' 'ell her...'' ****Hagrid ran his fingers through his messy hair, fixing Kc ****with a bewildered stare.**

******************''Yeh know about what yeh are****?" he asked finally. 'Well i know. I'm not well how do i put it. I can tern in to a lot of things and i some time's wonder. If i really am human. but that's not the point!' Kc thought.**

**********************''Well i know i'm a witch. If that's what you mean.'' Kc said smiling.~**

''You didn't blow his to of?'' Ron said and Kc glared.

''I have both a short temper and a vary long temper. My short temper is nothing to my long temper. Tho it's not like you'v ever seen it.'' Kc said smiling tho it didn't look vary happy.

**~****Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.~**

''Idiot.'' Hermes said.

**~****"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you from telling that girl anything!" Kc ****stared blankly at the obese man, seriously doubting that Uncle Vernon could do anything to stop Hagrid.**

**''What are you talking about i already knew.'' Kc said annoyed but was ignored.**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him, and when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.~**

''Really i knew every thing thy make me sound like a moron.'' Kc said glaring at the book so hard Poseidon was scared stiff.

''Kc stop glaring at the book the poor Guy cant read!'' Hermione said and Kc stopped.

''Sorry.'' Kc said.

**~****"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Professor Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! An' you've been keeping it from her all these years?"**

**''No.'' Kc said ****eagerly. It was obvious now that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia where in big trouble.~  
**

''Kc your really.'' Ron started.

''Crazy, smart, preity, strong, manipulating, sneaky, and lovably.'' Kc said grinning as everyone sweat dropped.

''Yes, yes, maybe, Hell yes, dame strait, Oh ya, and your just being a narcissist but yes you are,'' George said grinning.

Everyone smiled at the too even Molly.

**~****"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in ****rolled her eyes. Yelling didn't stop Hagrid from bedding that rifle like it was a pipe cleaner, now did it?**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp in horror.~**

"Bloody drama queen." Snape muttered, getting odd looks from those who heard him.

**~****"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. ****There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. ****sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower..**

**********''****Once yeh've been trained up, it's a fair guess you'd be as good as 'her. With a mum an' dad like yers, what else could yeh be? An' I reckon its abou' time yeh read yer letter." Kc ****stretched out ger hand to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green.**

**To Ms. K. Potter**

**The Floor**

**Hut-on-the-Rock**

**The Sea~**

"I still can't get past how accurate those are..." Hermes said.

**She pulled out the letter and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE~ **

Flinch's.

**~(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **

**Dear Ms. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a lift of all necessary books and equipment.****Term begins on September 1.  
We await your owl no later than July 31.  
****Yours sincerely,  
****Minerva McGonagall,  
****Deputy Headmistress.**

******'' I don't have an Owl yet.'' Kc said to the giant. ****"Gallopin' Gorgons,"****that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse,** ~

Everyone snorted.

''A cart horse the force was enough to knock over an elefant.'' Kc said as everyone laughed.

**~****and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled out an owl - a real, live, rather ruffle-looking owl -~**

''I still feel bad for it.'' Kc said.

**a long quill, and a roll of parchment.**

**With his tongue between his teeth, he scribbled a note that Kc ****could clearly read upside down;~**

"That's incredible, I can barely read it right side up!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

**~****Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
****Given Kc ****her letter.  
****Taking her to Diagon Alley tomorrow.  
****Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.  
****Hagrid. **

**************Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl into the storm.~**

''I really really feel for it.'' Kc said to Athena.

**~****Then he came back and sat down as though this was just as normal as talking on the telephone.~**

''What a telephone?'' Draco asked.

''It's how people long distance can call and talk.'' Kc said.

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at the moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but now looking extremely angry at the pair near the fire. He moved into the firelight.**

**"She's not going." he said.~**

"Don't you ever give up?" Apollo whined.

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop 'er," he said.**

******"It's what we call non-magic folk like 'em. An' it's yer bad luck yeh grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." He sai making Kc grin.~**

''It was nice not having to bitch my way so thy let me go.'' Kc said smiling.

**We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish, said Uncle Vernon. "Swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"~**

"Stamping out a wizard or witch's magic only destroys contact with the magical core, making their magic completely unstable and highly dangerous - at times, it can even become lethal." Dumbledore said and Kc nodded making the God's worry.

**~''You knew and you never told me you know that's really stupid.'' Kc said frowning. 'Stamp out thy bloody tried to kill me half the time.' Kc thought annoyed.~  
**

Thy all growled at the book.

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. Kc turned to glare at her. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister~**

"How dare you call Lily dratted, you child abusing bitch!" Remus growled at the book.

**~****being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that school - and came back home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn turning teacups into rats. ****I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**~

Everyone was growling at the book by now even Snape.

**~****She stopped to draw a deep breath and then continued ranting on. With narrowed eyes, Kc ****could tell she had been wanting to say this all for years now. ****"Then she met that Potter at school o, and they left and got married and had you, **

**and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as -abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up, as we were landed with you!"~**

Most of everyone in the room gasped in horror.

**~'' So you where just jealous of my Mom? And She was not blown up! She died protecting me and i know for a fact if it was the other way around she would have treated your son like her own. And you told my thy died in a car crash!'' Kc said glaring at her and her and she was taken aback by that.~**

Everyone who knew Lily smiled at Kc and growled at the book and so did Hara.

''By the sound of it your mother loved you a lot.'' Hara said smiling.

''Ya but you know. I'm not her or my dad. It get's annoying when someone say's 'Your just like your mom or dad.' I mean you cant blame a kid for what there Mom or dad did it's just wrong.'' Kc said and Hara was taken aback by that.

**"CAR CRASH!"~**

Everyone jumped.

**~****roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttle back to their corner. "How could a _car crash_ kill Lily and James Potter?****It's an outrage!~**

There were many cheers of agreement.

******~****A scandal! Kc Potter not bein' told **** her own story when every child in our world knows 'er name!" ****"I never expected this," he said in a low, worried voice "I had no idea - none of us did - when Dumbledore~**

Kc, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, Apollo, and Hermes all jumped.

**~****told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh.'' **

**He threw a really nasty look at the Dursleys before he began.**

**"Well, it's best that yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - if you see him, you could probably ask Dumbledore~**

Flinching.

**more 'bout it - and mind, I can't tell yeh everything'; it's a great myst'ry, parts o' it..."**

**He sat down, stared at into the fire for a few s seconds and then said, in a low, somber voice: "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don' even know his name, everyone in our world does-"**

**"Who?" Kc asked knowing who but she wanted to keep up her appearance of not knowing.**

**Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?" she asked a little annoyed.~**

''I just wanted him to say it one time and see he wasn't going to die.'' Kc said.

**~****"Gulpin' gargoyles, Kc, **** people are _still _terrified Blimey, this is really difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... Bad. As bad as you can go, and then some. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."~**

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Kc mumbled under her breath, glaring at nothing.

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Kc ****suggested seriously.**

**********"Nah - can't spell it, from a different language. All right - _Voldemort_."~**

"She actually got his to say his name." Remus muttered to Sirius, both shaking their head fondly.

**Hagrid shuddered "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, 'bout twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid,~**

_Pettigrew_, sounded through the minds of the Order, all of them clutching something tightly in pure anger at the traitor.

**~some just wanted a bit o' his power, ****'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Kc, real dark. Did' know who ter trust, didn' dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up ter him - and he killed most o' 'em, too. Horribly, real painfully. One o' the only safe places left were Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's~**

Flinch's

******~ the only one You-Know-Who were 'fraid of, an' for good reason, he's a bloody good man, an' real strong too. He didn' dare try takin' the school, jus' not then, anyway.'' Hagrid said fondly. ****"Now, yer mum an' dad were as god a witch an' wizard I ever knew. Head boy an' girl in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before...~**

''Good question.'' Kc said.

**~****Probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore~**

All of the Kid's flinched.

**~****ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. ****"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... Maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way.~**

''Hehe ya i'd think so.'' Kc said grinning.

**All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you were all living, on Halloween ten years ago. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with the sound of a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh just couldn' find... Anyway..."~**

Everyone sobered.

**"You-Know-Who kill 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry o' that night - he tried to kill yeh, too. Wanted ter make a clean job o' it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then.~**

"You were his target from the beginning." Dumbledore said.

''Ya i know about the prophecy.'' Kc said smirking.

**~****But he couldn' do it. Never wondered how yeh got that mark on yer forehead? That's no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it couldn' work on you. That's why yer famous, Kc. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, an' he killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of' the age - the McKinnons, **

**the Bones,~**

Amelia and Susan both blew their noses at the reminder of the lost family members.

**~the Prewetts ****- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."~**

"Which is why I hate my fame my Mom and dad died and i get praised for it.'' Kc ranted.

**~S****he remembered, not for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.~**

''That's a really horrible thing to have to remember.'' Hermes said and Kc nodded.

**Hagrid was watching her sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's~**

Kid's flinched.

**~****Brought you ter this lot..." ****"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Kc got up and glared at the man:****she hadn't forgotten that the Dursleys were there.~**

''Really?'' Asked Ron and she nodded.

**Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have gotten back the little courage he had. He was glaring at Hagrid, his fists were clenched tightly.**

**"Now you listen here, girl," he snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured-"~**

"IF I FIND OUT YOU LAID A HAND ON HER YOU ARE _DEAD MEAT,_ DURSLEY!" Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, as well as the Malfoy's, Sirius, Snape, Apollo, Hermes, and Zeus as well as most of the room snarled.

**~****and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and ****and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end-"~**

Everyone growled at that.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leaped from the sofa a drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley - I'm warning you - just one more word..."**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant,~**

"DO IT! _DO_ IT!_ DO IT_!" Fred, George, Apollo, Hermes, Ares and Ginny all chanted.

**Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right to the floor. Dorea, meanwhile, still had questions to ask - hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to old Voldy.'' Kc said seeing that he was un confortabil.~**

''Kc your evil.'' Ron said.

''Don't i know it.'' Kc said grinning at him.

**~****"Good question,Kc. **

**Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill yeh. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... He was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**

**"Some say he died.~**

"HE _DID_!"

"God, would someone _shut that Toad up_?"

**~Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.~**

"He didn't."

"LIES!"

"SHUT. _UP_."

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time like, but I don' believe it. People who were on his side came back ter ours. Some o' 'em came outta trances. Don' reckon they could've done it if he was comin' back.**

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there, somewhere, but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on.~**

"Better believe it, 'cause that's what happened."

"MISS POTTER, IF YOU DO NOT KEEP TELLING THESE LIES I WILL PLACE YOU IN DETENTION!"

"Is freedom of speech now being removed, too?" Kc asked.

**There was somethin' goin' on that night he dan't counted on - I dunno what it was, no ones does - but somethin' about yeh stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Kc ****with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Kc, ****instead of feeling pleased and proud, No she felt like laughing at the real reason he was gon. No mater how sad she was about her mom. She just wanted to crack up laughing at his face.~**

''It really was funny but the timing was horrible.'' Kc said sighing as thy all looked at her simutheticly.

**~****But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. **

**"Haven't I told you she's not going?" he hissed. "She's going to Stonewall High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books - and - and wands and -"**

**"If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name's been down ever since she was born.~**

''Hehe love this memory it's funny.

**She's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled- "**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.~**

''Oh that a bad thing to say.'' Ron said.

**But he had finally gone too far.**

**Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, " INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Kc to her addmusment ****saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.~**

Whoops and laughter sounded through the room.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."~**

More laughter.

**~He cast a sideways look at Kc who was giggling **

**under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."~**

Kc snorted at that.

**~Kc snorted '' And Why aren't you ****supposed to do magic? And see what?"** Kc said grinning at him. **"Oh, well I was at Hogwarts meself but I er got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."~**

Flinched.

**~****"Why were you expelled?"~**

''Kc no one know that.'' Said Sirius and Kc smirked.

''Second book.'' Kc said smirking.

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Kc **

**"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."~**

Those who knew Hagrid pretty well shook their heads fondly.

"Well, that's the chapter.'' Poseidon said.

* * *

**Hi R&R**


	5. Alley magic

**Hi i don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**I was wondering about the Time limit for story's and doc's will the stuff i'v written and published be lost or not!?**

* * *

"Well, who would like to read next?" Asked Poseidon.

''I will.'' Fred said grinning and he was handed the Book.

**~Chapter 5 - Diagon Alley~ **he read, and Kc grinned.

''My wand.'' Kc said smiling.

**~Kc woke early the next morning. Although she could tell it was daylight, she kept her eyes shut tight.**

_**I Have to get up.~**_

''Oh i hate getting up.'' Kc said gowning and everyone laughed at her.

**~she told herself firmly. There was suddenly a sharp, loud tapping noise. But she didn't open her eye's. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**"All right already," Kc growled.~**

''He-ya never wake Kc up.'' Wood said shuddering violently making everyone who knew him pale. If Wood was too scared to wake her up!

''How bad.'' Fred said horrified and Ron shuddered.

''I can't put it to word's.'' Ron said and everyone paled.

''Madam Profry had a hard time healing him.'' Neville said Paling even more.

''I said i was sorry!'' Kc said making them stare horrified at her.

**~turning onto her back. "I'm getting up."**

**She sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off of her. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was finally over. Hagrid was sleeping to the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, newspaper held in its beak.~**

"Ugh, _Prophet_ owl. The thing's lucky i was in a good mood.'' Kc said making everyone who loved animals sigh.

**~Kc got to her feet in no hurry as the bird was, she walked slowly to the window to the bird's ever growing annoyance, Kc love annoying someone weather it's a human or not oh like this one time she was in the woods and there was this werewolf he-he you had to be there.~**

Ramos looked at her like she got to heads.

''Are you crazy!?" He yelled and Kc looked at him incalculably.

''I'v said it like a thousand time's. Yes i am!'' She said as they all stared at her.

**~Anyway She jerked it open to let the owl in.**

**The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up, or even move. The owl the fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

**"Don't do that." She said giving it 5 Knuts and a piece of toast.**

**Then he flew off through the open window Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. Kc felt a little annoyed - why did she have to get up and pay the owl if he was about to get up, anyway?~**

Everyone snickered at her.

**~"Best be off, Kc, lets ter do today. Gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.**

**Kc was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. And she nodded. firs' stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not all that bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."~**

''Yum'' Kc said grinning.

**~"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with Goblins, Kc.'' But she was smirking inwardly She had bin stealing from Old Voldy's volts for years.~**

''You Your really crazy.'' Ron said and Kc paled looking at Miss. Bones.

''Um as there will be no record of this any where. I'm not going to Azkaban am i? It's not really stealing if you own the volts anyway. '' Kc asked and everyone paled even Miss. Bones.

''No You will not.'' she said.

**~Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anythin' yeh want ter keep safe -'cept maybe Hogwarts.~**

"Uh, was that before I came?" Kc asked

making Dumbledore and many of the staff members chuckle.

"Yes, I do believe that was. After you came, something eventful happens every year." Dumbledore stated.

**~As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore.~**

Flinch.

"Will You stop doing that! We Get it.'' Ron said and everyone who could say it with out getting hurt by the mark said his name.

**~Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you - gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see."~**

''He-he but not seacrets.'' Kc said.

**~"Got everythin'? Come one, then." Kc followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was clear now, and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom from after the storm.**

**"How did you get here?" Kc asked trying to imagine him flying with his Pink umbrella.~**

Everyone tried and ended up rolling on the floor laughing.

**~Looking around for another boat, a jet-ski, something that could have gotten him across the water.**

**"Flew," said Hagrid. **

**"Flew?"**

**"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now that I've got yeh wi' me." They settled down in the boat in the boat, Kc was still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying and not fall over laughing.~**

''And i still am.'' Kc said as everyone snickered at that.

**~"Seems a shame ter row, though." said Hagrid, giving Kc another one of his sideways looks. "If I were ter - ter - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"~**

"_Hagrid_..." McGonagall groaned.

**~"Of course not," said Kc she would have if she hadn't known he was a bit of a blabber mouth. **

**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off towards land.~**

"That actually wasn't all that bad." Amelia muttered, thinking. "That could've easily been passed off as a motor on the boat... Things like that we actually look over."

**~"Why would you be mad to rob Gringotts?" Kc asked.~**

"Oh, just because goblins are sadistic bastards when it comes to thieves." Bill said.

**~"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's~**

Kc went to Charlie and dragged him over to sit with them.

**~dragons guardin' the high security vaults.~**

"THEY SAY THERE'S _WHAT_ GUARDING THOSE VAULTS?!" Charlie yelled.

''They get good care don't worry so sit down pleas.'' Kc said tying to make it so he didn't go on a rampage.

**~And then yer gotta find yer way out - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." Kc sat and thought about this while Hagrid read the newspaper, the Daily Prophet.~**

"That newspaper is just the Ministry's form of propaganda If there's someone or something they don't like, they pay the Prophet to slander that person or thing." Kc said.

**~"Ministry o' Magic's been messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page. And Kc snorted. ''What's new?'' Kc said making him chuckle.~**

''Before you say a word Sirius didn't even get a court session.'' Kc snapped.

**~"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if there ever was one. So, he pelts Dumbledore with owls every mornin', askin' fer advice."~**

"I DID _NOT_!" Fudge bellowed and Kc just raised an eyebrow.

**~At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper and they clambered up the stone steps and onto the street.**

**Passerby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Kc couldn't really blame them, actually. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Kc? Things these muggles dream up, eh?"~**

Everyone laughed at that.

**~Hagrid," said Kc, next to him "Did you say that there are ****_dragons_**** at Gringotts?"~**

"There'd better not be..." Charlie growled,

**~She asked knowing the answer. **

**"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."~**

"Wait, he'd like a _what_?" Bill asked Kc snickered.

**~"You'd like one?" Kc asked Crikey she had a cross bread it was hiding in her sleeve. Tho it was more like a Snake butt it could still breath fire.~**

''It's not illegal if it's a cross be tween a Snake and a dragon plus. I can talk to her. Isn't that right Cross.'' Kc said as a little Snake with wing's came out of her sleeve. Everyone looked at it in shock.

''She's a vary rare kind of Snake. Aren't you.'' She said as said Snake nodded it's head.

''Well Cross is a pretty one isn't she.'' Fred said and the snake mad a hissing sound to Kc who looked annoyed.

**~"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."**

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Kc so she could pay for their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

**"Still get yer letter, Kc?'' he asked as he counted stitches.**

**Kc took the parchment envelope out of her baggy pocket.**

**"Good, said Hagrid. "There's a list of everythin' yeh need in there."**

**Kc unfolded a second piece of parchment that she had left alone the night before, and read:**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) ****_But Kc wasn't going to get that she was going to get a good one so as not to wast her money. _**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope set**

**1 brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a small or medium animal that will not attack your fellow student's and there pet.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

**Kc looked annoyed at some of the things on the list.~**

''Kc, Ron, and Hermione i want all Of you to make a list of all the rules you broke that year.'' Bill said and they smirked at him.

''Do we have enof paper?'' Kc asked and Dumbledore gave a wave of his wand and there was paper she nodded.

''Well i'll wright the rules that I broke that year my self, and you too wright the rest.'' Kc said taking some paper.

**~"I don't know how muggles survive without magic," he said as they climbed up a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. **

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to such a sudden halt that Kc nearly ran right into him. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place.''**

**It was a tiny, grubby looking pub. The people hurrying by didn't once glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big bookshop on one side to the record shop on the other, as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all which Kc knew was a spell that only people like her and Hagrid could see it.**

**Hagrid had steered her inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry.~**

''How do you know what sherry is?" Hara asked Dionysus grinned.

''I drink it.'' Kc said Making Dionysus grin even more.

**~One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. **

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

**"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Kc's shoulder.**

**"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Kc "is this can this be ?" Kc knew what was coming butt this was really the first time Kc didn't have a glamour.~**

''Vell it is quite.'' Viktor looked at her sympathetically.

**~The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.~**

"You've gone and done the impossible again! You made the Leaky Cauldron silent!" Fred and George celebrated.

**~~"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Kc Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Kc and seized her hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Ms. Potter, welcome back." for the first time in her life Kc didn't know what to say.~**

Fred and George where in shock.

**~Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing that it had actually gone out.~**

Moody beamed at Kc, she was incredibly observant, and that could save her life one day.

**~Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Kc found herself shaking hands with everyone in everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**"Doris Crockford, Ms. Potter, I just can't believe that I'm meeting you at last."**

**"So proud, Ms. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all a flutter."**

**"Delighted, Ms. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

**~"I've seen you before!" said Kc, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off his head in excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop!" **

**"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? She remembers me!"~**

Most of the room laughed.

**~Kc shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. **

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

**" Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Kc, ****Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

**"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Kc's hand, "c-can't t-tell y-you h-how p- pleased I a-am to m-meet y-you." Kc didn't like him she sensed old Voldy on him.~**

''And i was right.'' Kc muttered only Apollo heard her and he paled.

**~"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

**"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter."~ **

''He killed humor.'' All the joker's in the room said.

**~****He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting a-all y-your e-equipment, I s-suppose. I've g-got to p-pick up a n-new b-book on v-vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. Kc wasn't buying it she had to watch how she wen't about unhating him, so to speak.~**

Everyone who knew about what hapined stared at her.

''You know i really didn't mean it so literally.'' Kc muttered making Hermione and Ron snorted, making everyone else stare.

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Kc all to himself. It took almost ten minutes for Hagrid to get Kc away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

**"Must get on - lets ter buy. Come on, Kc.'' ****Doris Crockford shook Kc's hand ****one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at an annoyed Kc.**

******"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'." **

**"Is he always that nervous?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since.~**

''Oh he found something.'' Kc said darkly the God's weren't ustwo it, butt everyone else just stared at her.

**~Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"**

**Vampires. Hags. as Kc's mind was thinking about that Professor, the prank's she was going to do, a real wand and the thing's she was going to do with it, a way to get her Godfather out of that hell ****hole, a new training plan, and keeping her senses open and listening to Hagrid as he opened the door, as well as schooling her expression's, all at once.~**

''Kc... Are you... In that year when we where talking about_ stuff,_ how many things where you thinking about?'' Hermione asked Kc had to think about it.

''Oh i was at my max most of the time, Butt i'd say 30 or 40 on low so around 70, 80 give or take.'' Kc said making them stare at her like she got three heads.

''Butt that was only in first year by now. I can think about 230, 240 on low, i really lose count after that.'' Kc said as an after thought, by now her rule braking list for just her self was a good 30 feet long.

**~Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

**"Three up... two across," he muttered. "Right, stand back, Kc.'' ****He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

**The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.~**

People got dreamy looks on their faces as they remembered their first times going to Diagon Alley.

~**"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Kc's ****amazement it never ceased to amaze her. ****They stepped through the archway. Kc ****looked quickly over her shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.****The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.**

**Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.~**

''I got a Copper one it's still in good shape to.'' Kc said.

**~Kc ****turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, and the people doing their shopping in robes.**

**A plump, redheaded woman (Who Kc knew as Mrs. Weasley, who Kc mad a mental note as to get there money back she had been getting there money back to them. Little by little as she didn't want them to think they where a charity case, if and when they figured it out.)~**

''IT WAS YOU!'' All of the Weasley's yelled.

''Well i'd be pissed if someone took my money and as the Hair to the Black's-'' Butt Kc was cut of by Mrs. Weasley hugging her.

''Thank you. Thank you.'' She said making the dulled haired girl blush.

''Um really Mrs. Weasley it's not like i just stopped Old Voldy.'' Kc said making the witch hugging her hug more to Kc's dismay.

''I was just doing the right thing and Sirius was in that Hell hole.'' Kc said getting out of Mrs. Weasley's grip and hiding behind George.

''Pleas it's not that much of a good thing.'' Kc said making George grab her and sit her on his lap.

''Your not going anywhere.'' George said making her raise an eyebrow at him butt stayed in his lap.

''You know that i can get of your lap any time butt as your my boyfriend.'' Kc said as she kissed him on the lip's making everyone stare excepte Sirius, Remus, and Snape they where glaring at George.

''How long have you two?'' Sirius asked.

''Um second year.'' Kc said.

''What? I thought it was 4'th year!'' Fred said.

''I'm sorry i really am, i just thought Fred that you knew.'' Kc said.

''And where just at the kissing nothing more.'' Kc said making Sirius, Remus, and Snape sigh relieved.

**~outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." and Kc glared at the shop that dared to sell it so high she was going to have to make shore it go's down it really was mad.~**

''It's really horrible making it that high, i might be rich butt i still like a fare bargain, it's how you stay rich.'' Kc said.

**~****A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. ****Several boys of about Kc's ****age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Kc ****heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"~**

The Quidditch fans in the room drooled.

**~****There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and silver instruments that Kc was itching to take apart.~**

Hephaestus grinned.

''So you like taking stuff like that apart do you?'' Hephaestus said as Ron, Hermione, and Neville gowned.

''I don't like... I love Taking gadgets apart!'' Kc said and they started talking about stuff like that.

**~****tottering piles of spell books that she wanted to read, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...~**

''I like a lot of stuff.'' Kc said.

**"Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-**

**"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.**

**The goblin was about a head shorter than Kc. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Kc noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside and she did the same. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.~**_

"That is such an creepy and morbid poem... I love it!'' Kc said.

**~****"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.~**

''And like i said i... never mind.'' Kc said smirking.

**~A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors Kc bowed back and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.**

**There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Kc saw one talking to a tall, red haired man in a old language that the man was apparently fluent in as was Kc she herd some of what they where saying. ''We've had some thief getting in You-Know-Who's volt's! I want more trap's!'' said the Goblin to the Red-head making Kc smirk knowingly.~**

''You saw me!'' Bill said and she grinned.

''I saw a lot of red-head's that day.'' Kc said.

**~****Hagrid and Kc ****made for the**** counter. Kc ****could tell Hagrid was nervous, probably looking for someone, but she didn't want to mention it in case it had something to do with what he was sent to get.****"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Ms. Rose Potter's safe."**

**"You have her key, Sir?"**

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. ****The goblin wrinkled his nose and Kc sighed. Kc ****watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.~**

''You Know it's really hard to make real rubies with earth magic, butt wen you do it you can shape it anyway you want. Mind you can shape any rock with earth magic.'' Kc said demonstrating.

**"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. Making Kc annoyed why didn't she have that it was her's.~**

''If i had known.'' Dumbledore sighed.

**~The goblin looked at it closely.**

**"That seems to be in order."**

**"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin. ''Merrymeet Griphook.'' Kc said to him ''Merrymeet Miss. Potter.'' He said a ghost of a grin on his face. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Kc ****followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

**"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Kc asked.~**

''He-he guess what.'' Kc said grinning.

''What?'' Ron asked.

''I figured out what it was as soon as i saw the package.'' Kc said smirking as he and Hermione glared at her.

**~****"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."~**

''And yet...'' Kc said as Ron snorted.

**~****Griphook held the door open for them. Kc, was grinning. ****They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in Hagrid with some difficulty and were off.**

**************Left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, right, right, fork, U turn, up, left, left, right, down, strait, left, right was that a dragon, right, left, loop'd loop, up, left, middle fork, right, left, left, middle, down a hill, middle fork, middle fork, middle fork, right, left.~**

Everyone stared at her.

**~****The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

******Kc's ****eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but she kept them wide open. Once, she thought she saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, ****they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

**********''So Griphook how have you been?'' Kc asked and they got to talking.~**

''Griphook's a really great Goblin, i made him my Volt manager.'' Kc said.

**~Left, left, right, stop. ''**

**I think I'm gonna be sick." ****He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Kc grinned. ****Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. **

**"All yers," smiled Hagrid.**

**All Kc's - ****it was incredible with her dad spending so much. T****he Dursleys couldn't have known about this at all, or they'd have talked it from her faster than blinking. How often had they complained about how much Kc cost them to keep?~**

Most everyone growled.

**Hagrid helped Kc pile some of it into a handbag.**

**"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

**"One speed only," said Griphook.**

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. ****The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Kc leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, ****but Hagrid groaned and pulled her back by the scruff of her neck. ****Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.~**

"High security." Blaise commented.

**"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped there." he explained. Kc looked at him curiously.**

**"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" she asked.**

**"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.~**

''He-he that's plenty of time to figure out who to get out.'' Kc said.

**~****she noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Kc's eye's lit up like the sun as she figured out what it was.~**

''And you had us looking for it!'' Ron yelled.

''I had to make it look like i didn't know, the place has eye's and ears everywhere!'' Kc said.

**~****Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. **

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.~**

"Poor Hagrid..." Sirius chuckled.

**~Kc tried not to laugh on the way back. ****One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. **

**********"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Kc, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Kc entered Madam Malkin's shop alone.~**

Malfoy paled at this bit, it was where he came in. And it most certainly wouldn't show him in a pleasant light.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Kc started to speak. "Got the lot here a young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face **

**was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Kc on a stool next to him and slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

**''Ya,'' Kc said.**

******"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. Kc thought it was probably for them not to hover. ****He had a bored, drawling voice.**

**********"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Kc was s****trongly reminded of a rich prat.~**

''Hay!'' Draco said.

''Sorry at least it's not Dudley.'' Kc said.

**"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

**"No," said Kc,**

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Kc said again,~****  
**

Sirius and all of the Quidditch nut's looked faint.

**"I do Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

**"No," said Kc butt she figured she could be in any of them.**

******"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

******''Is there something wrong with being ****loyal?'' Kc asked him and he blushed.**  


**************"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Kc and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

**"That's Hagrid," said Kc, annoyed that he said something like that about her new friend. ****"He works at Hogwarts."**

**"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

**"He's the gamekeeper, and a family friend." said Kc coolly. ****She was liking the boy less and less every second. **  


**********"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed. Wait what! Family friend!"**

**************"I think he's brilliant," said Kc coolly. **

**"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

**"Dead," said Kc getting a little bitchy at the boy.**

**"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all.~**

"I was, it's just Father taught me not to show pity or sympathy!" Draco exclaimed and Mr Malfoy nodded.

''Well i do say, i hate pity more then Old Voldy!'' Kc said.

**"But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." 'N_o what they where Martians so that's why my dad's hair was like that! ' _Kc thought.~**

Everyone who knew what it was where rolling on the floor laughing.

''Ha-he you know like a little green man or a Lizard man from out of this world.'' Kc said making them nod now understanding.

**~****"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" And Kc looked annoyed.**

**********They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families.''**

******''Well i think who ever has magic should have a chance to learn, and by the way the Old-Blood's where once muggle as well, or did your family leave that little bit out?'' Kc said making him blush a red that rivaled the Weasley red.~**

''I never got that.'' Kc said.

''It was because i knew it was true.'' Draco said.

''Hay have any of you notes that most if not all Slytherin's are pale?'' Kc asked and everyone nodded.**  
**

**What's your surname, anyway?"**

**But before Kc could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Kc, sorry she couldn't debate this any more she love debates it was fun where the one she was debating wasn't her self.~**

''It really is a fun way to pas the time.'' Kc said.

**~she ****hopped down from the footstool.**

**"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Kc was rather quiet thinking about every thing she learned and the guess's on her Professor as she ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought her (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).~**

''Yummy.'' Kc said grinning.

**"What's up?" said Hagrid.**

**"Nothing," Kc lied successfully.**

******They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Kc cheered up a bit when she found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, she said, "Hagrid, can we go to the pet shop now?'' Kc asked.**

******''Yeh.'' he said and Kc beamed.**

******In the pet shop Kc was looking at the animals when a Phoenix, a puffy little black kitten, and a snowy owl cot her eye.  
**

******''I'd like the's guy's.'' Kc said to the shop owner and he nodded. ''Hay Kc let me get 'he owl for ya as a birthday present.'' Hagrid said he looked so happy about getting it for her so she nodded.~**

''I love them.'' Kc said grinning.

**~Coming out of the shop. ''So what are your name's.'' Kc said. **

**''Hedwig.'' said the owl and Kc nodded. **

**''Flare.'' said the phoenix she nodded. **

**''Tricks. said then kitten and Kc nodded. **

**''I'm Kc and this is Cross.'' Kc said as the little winged snake that everyone thought was a bracelet, moved it's head giving a curt nod and went back to sleep. Cross was a white snake.**

******They bought Kc's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid tried to drag Kc away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. **

******But she got it before he could stop her.~**

Everyone who knew her growed face-palming and got pale.

**~****Hagrid let Kc buy a copper cauldron, only because Kc mad a point. ("It says pewter on yer list" ''Butt copper cost less as well as last longer and isn't as temper mental as pewter so there's less chance of me blowing my self up!'' she told him and he couldn't stop her from getting.),~**

''Well if they can't make a come back they lose, it's just how i am.'' Kc said.

**~****they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Kc, Kc herself ****herself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop) and she got some of the advanced stuff as she knew most of the Potions that they where going to teach. **

**********''****Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand this was what Kc had been really looking forward to.~**

''Oh the pranks i did that year!'' Kc said smiling.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Kc felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled.****The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. **

**********~"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. ****Hagrid must have jumped, ****because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

**"Hello," said Kc a little giddy for her wand.**

******"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Kc Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. ****Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." He said,**

**********''First wand?'' Kc asked qurius about her mom she might remember her, butt she wanted to know more about, her stuff not in a book.**

**********''Oh yes she brook her first wand.'' He said. ****************Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Kc. Kc wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

******************"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." ****Mr. Ollivander had come so close to Kc that the two of them were almost nose to nose. Kc could see herself reflected in those misty eyes. **

**"And that's where "**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Kc's forehead with a long, white finger.**

******"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do " ****~He shook his head and then, to Kc's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

**"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

**"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

**"Er yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

**"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

**"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Kc noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.~**

''You know they shouldn't be able to snap a wand like that, it's just wrong.'' Kc said and they nodded.

**"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now Miss. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

**"Er well, i can use both hand's.'' Kc said and he grinned.**

**''Well then as this is a special case you'll have two wand's.'' Mr. Ollivander whispered so Hagrid couldn't hear.**

**''Ok.'' Kc said thinking about the pranking possibilities with two wand's.~**

''I um well see.'' Kc said butt stopped her self.

**~****"Hold out your arms. That's it." He measured Kc from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **

******Kc knew ****that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.~**

"It's measuring magical capacity.'' Kc said so the God's would understand.

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."~**

"Nope."

**~Kc took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.**

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite wimpy. Try "~**

"Closer, but nope."

**~**** Kc glared at the wand she wasn't a wimp! Kc **

**tried but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**"No, no here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."~**

"Nadda."

**~Kc tried. And tried. She had a good idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

******"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere I wonder, now yes, why not unusual combination holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Kc **

**took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers.**

**She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red, old, blue, bronze,yellow, black, silver ****and emerald sparks.~**

Everyone stared she could have been in any of them.

**shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well how curious how very curious "**

**He put Kc's first wand ****back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious curious "**

**"Sorry," said Kc "but what's curious?" **

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Kc with his pale stare.**

**"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- ****why, it's brother gave you that scar."~**

The room went completely silent.

''And it puts me at an advantage." Kc said.

**~"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things terrible, yes, but great."~**

"Is he _admiring_ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Ron said.

''No the magic.'' Kc said.

**~****She paid seven gold Galleons for her wand. ''Hagrid go on ahead i'll catch up.'' Kc said making it so he couldn't argue, he nodded and left.**

******''You know that wand was Godric ****Gryffindor's in the past as well.'' Mr. Ollivander said and Kc grinned.**

**''Now shall i find my other wand..'' Kc sensed her other wand. It was ****Crystal with ruins on it.**

******''Curious this wand is as old a magic nobody knows what the core is, butt anyone can tell it's powerful.'' Mr. Ollivander said, Kc pay'd 5 gallons as she shouldn't have two wand's, butt then it's not against the law, and as it's not like it was going to chose another person.~**

''Well i can't brake a wand like that.'' Mrs. Bones said smiling.

**~****The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Kc and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Kc didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; she hardly even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl, red bird, kitten, asleep in there cage's or on Kc's lap.~**

Mad-eye was beaming at the girl.

**~****Up another escalator, out into Paddington station.**

**"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Kc a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Kc kept looking around. She was paranoid.~  
**

''When am i not?'' Kc said.

**You all right, Kc? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Kc wasn't sure she could explain. She'd just had the best birthday of her life and yet she chewed her hamburger, trying to find the words.**

**"Everyone thinks I'm special," she said at long last.~**

''You are.'' George said in her ear making her smile.

**~****"Don' you worry, Kc. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts I did still do, 'smatter of fact.'' he said and Kc smiled even if he got the reason wrong.~**

They all snorted.

**Hagrid helped Kc on to the train that would take her back to the Dursleys, then handed her an envelope. (She had most of her stuff shrunk so no one could brake her stuff.)**

**"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September King's Cross it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me . See yeh soon, Kc."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Kc wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; she rose in her seat went to the back of the train no one was watching she jumped of and landed on her feet. using her wing's she flew to a roof top dispelled her wing's jumped of the roof in to a ally, and mad her way back to the Leakey Cauldron got a room till the first.~**

''That's the end of this chapter how's next.'' Fred said

''I will.'' George said.

* * *

**Hi pleas R&R.**


	6. 9 & 34

**Hi i hope you like i don't own Harry potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

* * *

''I will.'' George said.

''No i will.'' Molly said taking the book.

**~The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.~ **Molly read, smiling as she did so. Kc and the Weasley Boys that still attended Hogwarts all grinned at each other.

**~Kc thought Her school books were very interesting.~**

"_NOOOOO_!" Sirius, Fred, George, Ron, Charlie, Apollo, and Hermes all yelled everyone else just laughed at them.

**~She lay on her bed reading late into the night, Hedwig and Flare where swooping in and out of the open window as they pleased. Tricks and Cross sleeping on the bed.**

**Every night before she went to sleep, Kc ticked off anther day on the piece of paper she had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.~**

"I DID THAT!" everyone that had attended Hogwarts shouted in unison.

**~Kc woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited to go back to sleep.~**

Every person that had attended or was attending Hogwarts nodded in agreement with that statement.

**~She couldn't wait to find out what Hogwarts was like, but by far she couldn't wait for Potions.~**

Snape's head shot up in shock. She couldn't wait for _what now_?

**~After all, once she read the textbook, it was obvious exactly how close cooking and potions were related.~**

''And it is still my favorite next two Transfiguration and charms.'' Kc said smiling.

''You traitor!'' Ron and Neville yelled.

**~She got up and pulled on her jeans, and skull t-shirt because she didn't want to walk into the station in her wizard's robes, she'd change when she was on the train. **

**She checked her Hogwarts list yet again, just to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced around the room, waiting.**

**She reached King's Cross at half past ten. she only had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts. At that moment a group of people passed just behind her, and she caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"- packed with Muggles, of course -" Kc swung around.**

**The speaker was a plump woman in a long dress who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Kc's in front of them, and they had an ****_owl_****. Kc pushed her cart after them. They came to a stop and so did she, just near enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough so as to not be noticed if they were to look around.**

**"Now, what's the platform number?" asked the boys' mother.**

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her mother's hand. "Mum, can't I go..."**

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet.~**

"Rude much." Ginny muttered under her breath so her mother wouldn't hear her.

**~All right, Percy, you go first."**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched importantly toward platforms nine and ten.~**

Percy blinked.

**~Kc watched, careful not to blink in case she should miss it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.~**

"That sucks." Angelina said, pouting.

**~"Fred, you next." the plump woman said.**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the boy said, rolling his eyes. **

**"Honestly, woman, and you call yourself out mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" Kc grinned so that was Fred.~**

''That's how can you tell!'' Fred said.

**~"Sorry George, dear." Kc frowned no it's Fred.**

**"Only joking, I am Fred." said the boy, a grin on his face. Kc could see that it couldn't quite reach his eyes - he was disappointed that his own mother couldn't tell him and his twin apart?~**

Molly's jaw dropped as she read the line, and both Fred and George were glancing down at their hands.

"Hit the nail on the head, you did." Fred muttered.

**~He walked towards the barrier, and the next moment, he vanished. Kc blinked and rubbed her eyes - now she knew what to do.**

**Now the third boy, Fred's brother George, judging by his mother naming them earlier, was walking briskly towards the barrier and was almost there - and then , quite suddenly, he wasn't there anymore either.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

**"Excuse me, Kc said to the plump woman. Now was her chance to talk to Mrs. Weasley it was a chance to see if she was a good person or not.~**

Molly was shocked.

**~"Oh, hello, dear." she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big feet and hands, and a rather long nose.~**

Ron threw a pillow only for it to hit George. Smirking Kc put up three fingers ''In between the lines.'' she said and most of the room where laughing.

**~"Yes," said Kc. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"**

**"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Kc nodded not ustwo asking for help. "Not to worry," she said, smiling at Kc. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop, and don't be scared that you'll crash into it,''~**

Ron groaned.

''I think she jinxed us.'' Kc said and Ron nodded.

**~Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er - okay," said Kc. She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. She started to walk towards it. **

**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, Eleven O'Clock. Kc looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it Kc grinned.**

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Kc pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.**

**She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

**"Oh, Neville," she heard the old woman in a vulture hat sigh.~**

"_Told you_ he was an escape artist." Kc taunted.

**~A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.~**

Ron shuddered.

**~ Making Kc grin. Kc pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Hedwig. Flare, and Trikes inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot and that was with a feather charm.~**

Everyone stared at her.

''It was packed to the brim with shrunken book's and prank's.'' Kc said making the prankster's grin.

**~"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins she'd followed through the barrier. George, she noted.~**

They all stared again.

**~''Yes, pleas.'' Kc said smiling at him. I****_'m going to have to train more_**** Kc thought. **

**"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" Fred came jogging over,**

**With the twins' help, Kc's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

**"Thanks," said Kc, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "What's that?" said one of the twins, Fred, suddenly, pointing at Kc's lightning scar.**

**"Blimey," said George. "Are you ?"**

**"She is," said Fred. "Aren't you?" he added to Kc.**

**"What?" said Kc, honestly confused.**

**"Kc Potter." chorused the two of them.**

**"Oh, yeah," Kc said.**

**"Yeah, yeah I am."The two boys gawked at her, before Fred and George both playfully bowed at the waist.**

**"Gred-" said George.**

**"-And Forge-" said Fred.**

**"-Weasley at your service, madam." they chorused making her laugh.**

**''Hello Mysore Gred and Feorge a fine day to you.'' Kc said grinning and playfully bowing.**

**''Madam Ck it's an honer for me to talk to you for i am a lowly worm.'' Gred said bowing playfully again making her laugh.**

**''No it's a great honer for me for i am lowlier then a worm.'' Feorge said.~**

By now Kc, Fred, and George where rolling on the floor laughing at there past as was most of the room.

**~No it is i.'' Gred said and they started to play fight making Kc laugh.**

**''No it is i my good sir's who has the honer of meeting you.'' Kc said smiling at her senior prankers.**

**Butt the fun stopped when there mom called. **

**"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

**"Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Kc, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Kc sat down next to the window where, half hidden, she could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying, but they probably wouldn't be able to see her. Hear, possibly, but only if she made a loud noise, call her a bad person if you will butt she just didn't have a choice as every where else had someone in it, and she didn't want to be gawked at, so she figured if she hid they wouldn't say she was listening.~**

Moody nodded appreciatively at Kc's seating arrangement while Molly stared at Kc in shock.

**~Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. Kc winced - that was total social suicide. The only way to make up for it was being a bullying prat like Dudley was.**

**"Mum - geroff!" he managed to wriggle free.**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred.~**

Both mentioned laughed openly at that statement.

~**"Shut up," grumbled Ron, covering his nose.**

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother, oblivious to the way that Ron and the twins were slowly pulling away from her as she searched for the oldest son.**

**"He's coming now." replied George, gently putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.~**

Molly looked like she was about to burst into tears, so Arthur took the book.

**~The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Kc couldn't help but notice an extremely shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter ****_P_**** on it. Butt Kc saw something else, ****_no it couldn't be they wouldn't! They did! I'm going to have to steal it, if i don't want him to be a brainless prat!. _**

**Kc sighed another reason she hated the Ministry. **

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -" Kc's eye's narrowed glaring at the badge.**

**~"Oh, are you a ****_prefect_****, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. You really should have said something, we had ****_no _****idea."**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred. "Once-"**

**"-Or twice-"**

**"-A minute-"**

**"-All summer-"~**

Everyone was laughing, even Percy was chuckling.

**~Kc chuckled. **

**"Oh, shut up." said Percy the Prefect.~**

Fred and George looked amazed.

"Why didn't _we_ ever think of that?" asked Fred.

**~"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said George, glaring at the ground slightly. Clearly new clothing was an issue with the Weasley's, and Kc glared at Mrs. Weasley really why did he get better treat meant. **

**"Because he's a ****_prefect_****," said their mother, Kc glared at her she was a nice lady, butt really was she trying to give them an inferiority complex?~**

Molly cried.

**~"All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on his cheek and he left. She then turned to the twins, her face suddenly serious. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me that you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"~**

Everyone ground.

**~Kc smirked trying not to laugh that was a bad thing to say. **

**''Blown up a ****_toilet_****? We've ****_never_**** blown up a toilet." Kc was on the end of her do-not-laugh-o-meteor.~**

''What?'' Ron said and Kc smirked.

''You know when your trying not to laugh and your at the end of your rope?'' Kc said, he nodded understanding now.

**~"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

**"It's ****_not funny_****. And look after Ron."**

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

**"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.~**

"Would you stop mentioning that?" Ron huffed, glaring at Kc. She shrugged.

**~"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Kc leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking.~**

Moody and Sirius nodded in approval.

**~"You know that black-and red-haired girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Kc Potter!"**

**Kc heard the little girl's voice and tried not to giggle. "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see her, Mummy, oh ****_please_**** -"~**

Kc had no problem now.

**~Kc grinned, butt then her eyes narrowed. This was the girl that didn't spare her a glance when she thought Kc was just a normal kid, but now that the girl knew who she was, she suddenly wanted to see her?~**

"I'm sorry, I was a total fangirl back then." Ginny's muffled apology sounded from under the mop of red hair.

**~"You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really, Fred? How do you know?"**

**"Asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there like lightning." Fred said.**

**"Poor dear no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked how to get onto the platform."**

**"Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" George asked eagerly. Kc raised an eyebrow, She did butt just for that he would never know for a year at least.**

**Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school." Kc narrowed her eye's again that was George.**

**"All right, keep your hair on." George said. Kc could hear how upset he really was in his voice.~**

Molly began to sob.

**~A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.~**

Ginny's ears burned a brighter red as girls in the room cooed about how cute that was.

**~"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat." Kc snorted.**

**"George!"~**

"That was Fred, Mrs. Weasley." Kc said.

**~"Only joking, Mum."**

**The train began to move. Kc saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.**

**Kc watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Kc felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know what prank she was going to do first, but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind. Far better.~**

''Got that right!'' Kc said.

**~~The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red headed boy and the twins came in.**

**''Hay Kc could you look after ickle Ronniekins for us, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."~**

Ron shuddered.

**~"Right," mumbled Ron, clearly displeased by the information.**

**"Kc," said George. "This is our younger brother, Ron. Ron, this is Kc Potter. See you two later, then."**

**"Bye," said Kc and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them, and Ron turned to look at Kc.**

**"Are you really Kc Potter?" he blurted out.**

**Kc nodded.**

**"Oh well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got you know "**

**He pointed at Kc's forehead.**

**Kc pulled back her bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

**"So that's where You-Know-Who ?"**

**"Yes," said Kc smirking, "but that a secret for another day.''**

**"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.~**

"Ron!" Molly shouted.

**~"Well I remember a lot of green light, but i'm not telling nothing else."**

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Kc for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. **

**"Are all your family wizards?" asked Kc, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found her.~**

"Really?" Ron asked, amazed.

**~"Err - Yeah, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

**"So you must know loads of magic already." The Weasley's were clearly one of those old wizarding families and Kc knew a lot of history about the family's but not the family it's self.**

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

**"Horrible well, not all of them i just got the rotten one's. ****My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." Kc said.**

**"Five," said Ron. For some strange reason, he was looking gloomy. Kc figured having five brother's was hard as he had a lot to live up to, and by the looks of it his mom didn't give him much encouragement, but then that could be said for the twins as well.~**

''I think to much for my own good.'' Kc said.

**~I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. ****_Well i guess if i let him help in the mystery that would give him a moral boast._**** Kc thought.~**

''You where scheming the hole time!'' Ron said annoyed when she smirked.

**~You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."~**

"You really should've bought Ron new robes instead of Percy new ones, mum." Charlie muttered.

''Or a wand.'' Kc said.

**~Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. **

**Kc looked at the rat it didn't have- Kc glared realizing who it was she was going to blow it up, and say it was accidental magic, but stopped her self she needed him alive if she was going to prove her Godfather was innocent. **

**Kc didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, she'd never had any money in her life unless you count stealing it back until a month ago, and she told Ron so leaving out the stealing, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up considerably.~**

''Ron!'' Molly yelled. Kc decided to cover for her friend.

"I think that he had cheered up about the fact that even though I was famous, I understood what he was talking about when it came to having few possessions." she explained. That shut Molly up.

**~And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort -" Kc lied for the most part. Ron gasped,**

**"What?" said Kc, annoyed once again.**

**"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people "**

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Kc, "I just think it's annoying all of the You-Know-Who.'' **

**''Hay you two what's up?'' Came Fred's voice. Kc looked up at the twins and Kc's lip's twitched as a poof of smoke, Kc was trying not to laugh but it was to much she was on the floor laughing. There the twins where pink from head to tough and there cloth's where sparkling.**

**''What's so funny?'' They asked at the same time it was to much both Ron and Kc where now rolling on the floor laughing, Kc had tear's in her eye's.~**

Everyone in the room was on the floor laughing there ass's off.

**~ ''What's so funny!?'' they yelled, and then they looked at each other then there hand's horrified.**

**''Hahaha y-you haha w-will hahaha b-be l-like t-this heheha f-for t-two hahaha d-day's heheha s-sorry!'' Kc manged before going in to another fit of laughter, when the laughing died down they started talking.**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"**

**Kc, who hadn't had any breakfast, leaped to her feet, but Ron, Fred, and George's ears went pink again or in Fred and George's case pinker if it was possible and they muttered that they'd brought sandwiches. Kc went out into the corridor. She had never had any time for candy with the Dursleys, training, and pranking, butt now that she had pockets rattling with gold and silver she was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars.**

**What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Kc had seen a few time in magic candy shop's.**

**Not wanting to miss anything, she got some of everything and paid the woman 30 silver Sickles and 14 bronze Knuts. **

**Ron, Fred, and George stared as Kc brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

**"Hungry, are you?" Fred asked.**

**"Starving," said Kc grinning at them, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. It was very good, sweet but with a touch of spice.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside.**

**He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef "~**

Molly sobbed even more.

**~"Swap you for one of these," said Kc, holding up a pasty. "Go on "**

**"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," Fred added quickly, "You know, with five of us." Ron.**

**"Go on, have a pasty," Kc said to them, who had never really had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, Fred, and George eating their way through all Kc's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).~**

"You became friends in such a normal manner." Katie said, shaking her head. "When does the legendary stuff come in?" Kc smiled.

''Halloween." She, Ron, and Hermione chorused.

''Oh and Luna could you read that chapter?'' Kc asked said girl nodded.

**~"What are these?" Kc asked them, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.**

**"They're not ****_really_**** frogs, are they?"~**

"_Cockroach Clusters._" Kc said and that stopped any snickers.

**~"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

**Kc slowly unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.**

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

**~"So this is Dumbledore!" said Kc.**

**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said George. **

**"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa thanks " said Ron.**

**Kc turned over her card and read:**

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**_

**_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._**

**Kc grinned at the reminder of what was in that volt.~**

''No it's not is it, it is it's the-'' Remus said but Ron shushed him.

**_Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._**

**Kc turned the card back over and saw, to her addmusment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone."**

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Fred. **

**"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her do you want it? You can start collecting." said George.**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Kc. **

**"But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos." Kc said smiling.**

**"What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "****_Weird_****!"**

**Kc stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Kc couldn't keep her eyes off them. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. **

**She finally tore her eyes away from the Druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

**"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Kc. **

**"When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." Fred said as George nodded, Kc had to admit it was harder to tell which twin was who with the being pink but not by much.~**

''Your some thing you know that.'' Fred said smiling as he hugged her, to George's annoyance and jealousy.

''I think i'm going to steal her from you.'' Fred said jokingly, making George go red with rage.

''Nop sorry i'm George's girlfriend.'' Kc said hugging George and giving him a kiss.

**~Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts." **

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Kc got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron, George, and Fred wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Kc had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.~**

"Thanks." Neville grumbled.

''You well come!'' Kc said smirking at the glaring boy.

**~"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

**"He'll turn up," said Kc.**

**''Or you could ask an upperclassmen to do a summing spell. Or i could try it if you like.'' Kc said.**

**''Would you?'' asked the boy and Kc nodded.**

**''Um what's the toad's name?'' Kc asked.**

**''Trevor.'' Said the boy Kc nodded again, and got out her wand.**

**''****_Reatevos Trevor.''_**** Kc said, just then a toad came whizzing in to the room.**

**''Here.'' Kc said giving the boy his toad back.**

**''Thank you.'' he said and left. **

**''He didn't even tell us his name!'' Kc said annoyed.~**

''Sorry!'' Neville said and Kc just waved it of.

''I all ready knew your name.'' Kc said.

**~''Wow Kc that's advanced magic.'' Fred said, making Kc's checks ting a light pink she didn't think it was a big deal.**

**"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. Kc glared at the rat like it owed her money.~**

''I might hate him but not even he deserves that glare.'' Sirius said.

**~"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust, Kc was hoping for a chance but reminded herself she had to what. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look.'' George and Fred snickered.**

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -"~**

"You really should've gotten Ron a new wand instead of getting Percy a new owl, mum." Charlie scolded, his eyes narrowed.

**~He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toad less boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. Kc snorted.**

**''Again i just helped you find him!'' Kc said to the boy who was Neville.**

**''He got away from me again.'' Neville said but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in Ron's hand.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. Fred and George had gilt on there face's.**

**"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."~**

Everyone started laughing hysterically, especially Fred and George. Ron, though blushing, chuckled in agreement - now that he was reading it instead of living it, it did seem pretty funny. Molly, on the other hand, was appalled by the Twins' actions. That could have damaged Ron's self esteem!

**~ Kc snorted. **

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you? She said all this very fast. ~**

''Tell me about it.'' Molly said as she was reading again.

**~Kc looked at her annoyed.**

**''This is Ron, Fred, and George Weasley and I'm Kc.'' Kc said leaving out her last name. She nearly flinched by the way that Hermione's face lit up - she already hated her fame.**

**"Are you ****_really_****?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."~**

"Make a note to sue the authors and publishing companies for those books - I've read them, and they're a load of rubbish. One of them even went so far as to claim that mum tried to run away and leave me behind!" Kc fumed, Hermione furiously writing that down. She then 'Oh'ed, and pulled out two long roll of parchment and handed it to Bill.

"All the rules we broke - First Year edition." she said. Jaws dropped as Bill opened the first parchment only for it to roll out to about 10 feet long.

"Should we make one for each book?" she asked. Bill looked at her, then looked at Kc's list by her self it was a good 50 feet long.

''Yes! Why is it that the only rule you two didn't break in your first year is the rule saying students aren't allowed in the kitchens?"Bill said to Ron and Hermione, making all mischief makers in the room glop one of the three members of the Trio in happiness.

"WE'RE SO _PROUD_ OF YOU THREE!" They all shouted.

**~"Am I ****_really_****?" said Kc, with sarcasm that Hermione missed.**

**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toad less boy with her.**

**"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron, Kc snickered he just jinxed it.~**

''I did!'' Ron yelled realizing.

**~He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet You knew it was a dud.'' Ron said to his brother.**

**''What house are you two in?'' Kc asked.**

**"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

**''What's wrong with being cunning, it's part of being a prankster isn't it?'' Kc asked****_, _****that shut Ron up.**

**"That's the house old Voldy was in, so what? Not all of them are Death eater's in training.'' Kc said.**

**"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

**"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Kc was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

**"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons,'' said Fred. **

**''Cool.'' Kc said grinning.**

**''and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," Ron said.**

**''Really cool i don't know what i want to be, but i'd like to solve case's.'' Kc said.~**

''He-he been doing that ever since first year.'' Kc said.

**~"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

**Kc paled did they know!~**

''He-he that scared the shit out of me!'' Kc said.

**~"Really? What happened to them?"**

**"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." O****_k powerful yes dark now that's just mean!~_**

''Really it was.'' Kc said pouting, making them all snort.

**~Kc turned this news over in his mind. She was starting to get a prickle of excitement every time Old Voldy came up. She supposed it had to do with that Professor.~**

''Right on the noise!'' Ron said.

**"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

**"Er I don't know any." Kc said, scratching her cheek.**

**"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you just wait, it's the best game in the world -" And they where off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games they'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. They were just beginning to take Kc through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toad less boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

**Three boys entered, and Kc recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.**

**He was looking at Kc with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Kc Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

**"Yes," said Kc. She was busy looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

**''Hay ****Crabbe, ****Goyle how's it going.'' Kc asked them smiling.**

**********''Hay Kc we're good you?'' Crabbe said grinning.**

**********''I'm good,'' Kc said, Ron, Fred, George, and Draco all looked confused at the conversation the other three where having.**

**********''Oh this is Draco, Draco Malfoy.'' Goyle said.**

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snicker. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

**"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Kc glared at him eye's going red.**

**''The Weasley's you just insulted are my friend's, and i don't take kindly to your insulting of my friend's!'' Kc growled at the boy glaring with one eye a blood red and the other the killing curse green.~**

''I was petrified.'' Draco said.

**~Draco back up and ****turned back to Kc. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

**He held out his hand to shake Kc's, but Kc didn't take it.**

**''I down't care about who your family is, you are your own person, and there fore are responsible for your own ****actions.'' Kc said glaring at the boy even more.~**

''Can i just say you where scary, and i wasn't the one you where glaring at!'' Ron said.

''Good that means i was getting my point across to him.'' Kc said smirking.

**~****Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.~**

Growls.

**~''Protecting my kid that's fine with me.'' Kc retorted, making him stare.~**

''Hehe got me that time.'' Draco said laughing.

**~''****They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." he said.**

**Kc, Ron, Fred, and George all got up and glared at him Crabbe and Goyle glared at him as well. Draco gulped and gave a yelp.~**

''Hay Kc was bad enof butt add some Weasley's, Crabbe, and Goyle you'd be scared to!'' Draco deafened himself.

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Draco's knuckle.**

**Crabbe and Goyle backed away as Draco swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Kc hoped it hurt like hell.~**

''Why do you want to kill the rat so badly?'' Hermes asked.

''3'ed book.'' Kc said.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

**"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.~**

"He had _better_ have been injured." Apollo hissed, making most of the room jump.

**"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to the other three. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep."**

**"You've met Malfoy before?" George asked**

**Kc explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

**"I've heard of his family," said Fred darkly. **

**"They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched.'' Ron said making Kc frown.**

**''No they weren't bewitched more like ****threatened.'' Kc said.~**

''Sorry it was my obligation.'' Kc said.

**He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

**"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

******"All right I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

**Ron glared at her as she left. Kc peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. She, Ron, Fred, and George took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.~**

Molly winced, she really should've gotten Ron new robes instead...

**~Hay would you like a fitting charm for your robes?'' Kc asked.**

**''You can do that?'' Ron said Kc nodded.**

**''Butt all of you have to keep it a secret.'' Kc said and with a wave of the wand his robes fit.**

**''Thank but you didn't even say anything!'' Ron said, as the girl smirked knowingly.~**

''I hat it when you do that.'' Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all gowned.

''That's some advanced magic.'' Dumbledore said smiling.

''Not really.'' Kc said thinking about the spell's she had credited.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Ron, Kc saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the had Tricks and Flare on both shoulders as they kept saying they weren't luggage, Hedwig was just fine with it.~**

''Really that's why?'' Ron asked.

''Ya the two are really picky some time's.'' Kc said.

**~The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Kc shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Kc heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Kc?"~**

"Good, Hagrid's there." Arthur sighed.

**~Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**''Bye Fred George see you later.'' Kc said as the two left.**

**Slipping and stumbling most of them, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Kc thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

**"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"~**

''Haha that's what everyone's say's the first time.'' Sirius said smiling.

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.~**

"So descriptive..." Hera said smiling.

**No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Kc and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

**"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"~**

No one jumped as Molly shouted that.

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

**Kc looked at the water it's self and put her hand in it, she was still as images of the lake's past where shown to her.~**

Everyone blinked.

''When i touch some thing or some one i can see the past, but if it or they are really old i don't have a choice.'' Kc said.

''Really?'' Apollo asked as she nodded.

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; she barely herd as she came back to her senses.**

**They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

**"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.~**

"You _really_ should become a writer." Athena and Hermione said.

''Nah i like salving case's to much.'' Kc said grinning.

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.~**

Molly put a marker on the page and closed the book.

''Time to eat.'' Molly said.

* * *

**Hi pleas R&R**


	7. Hat's

**Hi again i don't own anything butt Kc. HAMBURGER AND EGG IS THE BOMB!**

* * *

''The stake was great.'' Kc said smiling.

''Thank you Kc.'' Molly said.

''I'm reading now.'' George said opening the book.

**~"The Sorting Hat"** read George.

''Ah we get to hear what the hat said,'' said Charlie.

**~The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Kc's first thought was that this was someone she was going to have fun crossing.~**

McGonagall glared at the girl butt it had no affect on her.

**~The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.**

"**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."**

**She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Kc who was trying not to touch the old castil it's self, could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.~**

''Aw," cooed the adults and twins, those who had been at that sorting blushed.

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.**

**You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.~**

"Or in the hospital wing. '' Sighed Hermione looking at Kc who was looking at her best friend with an innocent slightly confused expression.

''Sorry what?'' She said innocently.

''You know little miss I can't let anyone down even if it kills me.'' Hermione scowled, Kc huffed.

''That's true.'' said Fred annoyed.

''Catch the snitch or die trying.'' said George.

''I didn't mean it literally!'' Wood said making everyone pale.

''What hapined.'' Apollo asked.

''2nd book.'' Kc said smirking.

**~"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. **

**Kc looked annoyed point's the house she got in to would lose any and all point's by the end of the week!~**

''Well i got them all back.'' Kc said.

**~At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

**Kc tried not to snort.**

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**

**Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.~**

Both teens blushed.

**~Kc checked her hair making the black part's as black and a moon and starless night and the red as red as fire.~**

''It was really preity.'' Hermione commented.

''Really?'' Kc said.

''Ya, butt at the ball you where even prettier.'' George said kissing her fore head smiling, as most everyone who was there nodded agreeing.

"**I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**

**She left the chamber, and Kc sighed.**

"**How exactly do they sort us into houses?" she asked Ron.**

"**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Kc smiled a knowing smile.**

**No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

**Kc tried not to listen to her. She'd never been more prnksterish, never, not even when she'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that she'd somehow turned her teacher's wig blue.~**

Everyone roared with laughter.

'How did you do that!' chocked Fred

''Magic.'' Kc said grinning

**~She kept her eyes fixed on the door. ''Any second now, Professor McGonagall will come back and lead us all to are doom.'' Kc said smirking as everyone panicked. ****_ha i'll have to thank Professor McGonagall._**

Everyone was laughing.

''Your horrible.'' Bill said laughing.

''I try.'' Kc said smirking.

**~Then something happened that made them jump about a foot in the air — several people behind her screamed. Kc was trying not to laugh at the timing of it.~**

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

**~"What the —?"**

**The people around her gasped. About twenty ghosts **

**had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.**

**What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"**

"**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. **

"**New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

**''Ya.'' Kc said smiling at the ghost's.**

"**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."**

"**Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

"**Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

** Kc got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Kc had never even imagined such a splendid place.~**

Everyone began to remember there first time through those doors.

**~It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight except Fred and George who by the way were being laughed at, and she had to shuffle a few snickers. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Kc looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in ****_Hogwarts, A History_****.''**

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Kc quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house, and it gave Kc an idea.~**

Everyone groaned.

''It's a good thing i didn't.'' Kc said smirking.

**~'**_**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it'**_** Kc thought joking.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

**~— noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:'~**

''Sing.'' Kc said grinning.

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

The twins grinned they were going to try and make a hat smarter.

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

Gryffindors cheered past and present.

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

Tonks cheered.

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

Luna gave a cheer before singing again.

_**if you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

Draco and Snape smirked not taking part, the twins booed and earned scowls of two teachers and a dumpy red head women.

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

**The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

"**So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Kc. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."~**

McGonagall's lips went white, Snape's eyes narrowed. The trio snorted.

''Ok everything like that shall be written down.'' Kc said.

**~Kc snorted. ''And you believed them?'' She asked smirking when his ears wen't pink.~**

''Hay i know how everyone would be sorted, Gryffindors go at it from the front, Hufflepuffs work together, Ravenclaws plan first, and Slytherins come from behind! No offence.'' Kc said as everyone laughed.

**~Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.**

Tonks cheered.

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Bella saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at Hannah.**

"**Bones, Susan!"**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Again Tonks cheered.

**shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

"**Boot, Terry!"**

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

(Luna said this proudly)

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

"**Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender"** **became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Kc could see Ron's pink twin brothers catcalling.**

"**Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.**

The twins and Sirius hid their snickers.

"**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Tonks cheered again.

**Sometimes, Kc noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Kc in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

"**Granger, Hermione!"**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

"**GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.**

All the Gryffindor's whooped.

**Ron groaned.**

**When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.**

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville.**

**When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."**

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"**

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

**There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"… , "Parkinson"… , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patl"… , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… , and then, at last —**

"**Potter, Kc!"**

**As Kc stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

"_**Potter**_**, did she say?"**

"_**The Kc**_** Potter?"~**

''That was Bloody annoying.'' Kc said.

**~Kc felt annoyed, as the last thing Kc saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the history of the hat. She waited. The hat was nice enof to wait in till her history lesson stopped.**

**"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Kc smirked. **

**Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"**

''You could have gone in any house.'' said Neville shocked.

**~Said the hat only fore Kc to keep tipping the favor to one house to the next.~**

''It was so funny.'' Kc said smiling.

"**Ah yes you have had a difficult life, Miss Potter, Ravenclaw will be great for you. Hufflepuff I can see already you are very loyal to your first friends Ron, Fred, and George Weasley and Rebeus Hagrid of course.''**

**Kc smirked and thought, ****_Well as my friend's are in _**_**Gryffindor.**_

**"What about Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head,~**

''So Potter was almost in_ my_ house!'' said Snape in a shocked voice, Kc smirked.

**~and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no?**

**Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"~**

Like with Hermione everyone cheered and whooped the twins got up and yelled 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' again making those who had been there laugh.

**~Kc heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. She was so dizzy from all of the lake and hat's memory's, she hardly noticed that she was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook her hand vigorously, while the twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"~**

Those who weren't there laughed, now fully understanding the joke.

**~Kc sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff she'd seen earlier. The ghost patted her arm, giving Kc the sudden, horrible feeling she'd just plunged it into a lake of ice-cold water again.~**

''AGAIN!'' Everyone shouted.

''Ya again butt i'm not telling you why or how.'' Kc said.

''Kc!'' Everyone wined only for her to smirk.

''Drop it or else...'' Kc said letting the threat hang.

**~She could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat Hagrid, who caught her eye and gave her the thumbs up. Kc grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Kc recognized him at once from the card she'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. **

**Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Kc spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. She knew Old Voldy was a work.**

**And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Bella at the Gryffindor table.**

"**Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.**

**Kc crossed her fingers under the table**

"Thanks.'' said Ron.

**~and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Kc clapped with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to her.**

"**Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Kc** **as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.~**

''Ya go Blaise!'' Kc said jokingly, as he jokingly bowed.

**~Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

**Bella looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

**Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

"**Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

"**Thank you!"~**

''Brilliant speech, sir.'' laughed Tonks.

**~He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Bella didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

"**Is he — a bit mad?" she asked Percy uncertainly.**

Kc grinned everyone laughed at her; Dumbledore's being one of the loudest.

''Indeed I am, I find it is a tad boring if not.'' smiled Dumbledore.

**~"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes,Potter?**

**Kc's mouth twitched in to a grin.**

**The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.**

**The Dursleys favorite punishment was to starve Kc, but even when she wasn't starved she'd never been allowed to eat as much as she liked, key word 'allowed'. Dudley had always tried to take anything that Kc really wanted, even if it made him sick.~**

''He-he it was funny watching him, eat the thing's i let him take, there was this one time Kc putt colored salt on top of a cupcake.'' Kc said, making them all laugh.

**~''Just Kc.'' she said to Percy. Then Kc piled her plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

"**That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Bella cut up her steak.**

"**Can't you —?"**

"**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. **

**I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."**

"**I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

"**I would **_**prefer **_**you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

"_**Nearly **_**Headless? How can you be **_**nearly **_**headless?"**

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted. Butt Kc saw a glint in his eye.~**

''You'd be a great Ather.'' Moody said

**~"Like ****_this_****," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on most of their faces,Kc looked at him.**

**''Ouch that must have hurt.'' Kc said going back to eating her stake. **

**Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost.''**

**Kc looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. ****_How'd he get blood on him he's a ghost?_**** Kc thought.**

**He was right next to Draco who, Kc saw, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.~**

Mr. Malfoy winced and Draco shuddered he wasn't.

"**How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.**

"**I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.~**

''We have!'' said Sirius, Kc, and the twins.

**~When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…**

**As Kc helped herself to some Jell-o and strawberries, as the talk turned to their families.**

"**I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."**

**The others laughed.**

Snape paled knowing how that could backfire.

"**What about you, Neville?" said Ron.**

"**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages.**

''All Muggle?'' asked Athena.

''Old fashioned word for Squib.'' said Sirius.

''Next book.'' Kc said, and the Goddess nodded.

**~My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned — but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy.~**

''That's awful!'' said Hermione.

**~ Kc glared at nothing, she was going to send a vary lone letter to his family about this, no a howler would do that nicely.~**

''I did just that.'' Kc said, as Neville stared at her.

''Is that why i got an owl?'' Neville asked.

''Maybe, maybe not.'' Kc said smirking, when her throw a book at her that she dodged .

**~And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."**

**On Kc's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons**

**("I **_**do **_**hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration,** **you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult —";**

**"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing —.**

**Kc, who was starting to feel bored, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.~**

Sirius and the kids beside's Kc burst out laughing Kc just snickered.

''POTTER!'' Bellowed Snape.

''It's not my fault.'' Kc said giggling.

**~It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Kc's eyes she grinned inwardly — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Kc's forehead.**

"**Ouch!" Kc clapped a hand to her head.**

"**What is it?" asked Percy.**

"**Nothing."**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off were the feeling's Kc had gotten from the teacher's look — a feeling that he didn't like Kc at all.~**

'So she hadn't even spoke to you yet,' hissed Sirius 'For Merlin's sake, don't take your revenge out on a girl who wasn't even _thought_ of, When we did those things to you and you weren't innocent yourself!' Said Sirius, angrily.

**~On the bright side Kc figured out how Old Voldy got in the school, butt on the bad side she want''d to trow up.**

**"Is that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell Snape?" she asked Percy.**

**''Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, and yes that's Professor Snape.**

**He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." Kc knew that was just a rumor, as her mother's diary said that Snape loved Potions.~**

''I set Professor Snape strait after ower first lesson, as much as i could anyway.'' Kc said smirking.

**~Kc watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at her again.**

**At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

"**Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. Kc smirked.**

"**I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Kc smirked again.**

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

''That's what you did that year wasn't it.'' Sighed Mr Weasley, The trio all smirked.

**~''Is he serious?"** **she muttered to Percy.**

"**Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore.**

**"It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."**

Percy went pink around his neck and ears as everyone looked at him.

''You know, Percy you gave me an idea that night.'' Kc said grinning.

"**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.**

**Kc noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

The children sniggered at this.

'You don't like the song?' asked Dumbledore.

'We love the song Albus,' said McGonagall 'We are all rather tired that's all,' the real reason is that the students always shouted it and as they sung at different paces it often gave them a headache.

**~ She smirked at them. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore,**

**''and off we go!"**

**And the school bellowed: **(As did most the people in the room)

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot."~**_

The twins and Kc did the funeral march.

**~Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins and a smirking Kc were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.~**

Kc grinned.

**~"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" '****_I'm not a horse!' _****Kc thought annoyed.~**

''You know, headmaster that was the clue that helped me get past the 3rd floor.'' Kc said making him sigh.

**~The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Kc was grinning at the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, and when twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.**

**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Kc was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

"**Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

"**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"**

**There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.~**

The twins, Kc, and Sirius grinned at this.

"**Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

"**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.**

"**You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." Kc smirked no he just like's messing with everyone, like she did.**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

"**Password?" she said.**

"**Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it — Neville needed a leg up —~**

Neville groaned and everyone snickered.

'Stop noticing me Potter.'' He tease growled.

''Sorry Longbottom.'' She teased back.

**~and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.**

"**See you" she called to Ron as she headed for her dorm.**

**At the top of a spiral staircase — they were obviously in one of the towers — they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. **

**Kc made shore everyone was asleep before getting out putt her red t-shirt with a skull and some jeans, she smirked touched the wall, after that she went to the window.~**

''What are you doing?'' Sirius asked, Kc just smirked at him.

**~She made shore she had her shoe's got on the window sill,~**

''What the hell are you doing!?'' Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's and most of the room yelled at the smirking girl.

**~and jumped and just as she was going to hit the ground her wing's came out of her back.~**

Everyone sighed relieved.

''It said i could fly remember.'' Kc said smirked at the glaring people in the room.

**~Back in the dorm "That was fascinating wasn't it?" Hermione muttered to Kc through the hangings.~**

Everyone snorted.

**~Three hour's later Kc was back in her dorm and in her Pj's.~**

''Aww it don't say anything about where you went.'' Fred wined.

**~Kc had a very strange dream. She was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to her, telling her she must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was her destiny. Kc told the turban she was in Gryffindor,~**

''Good girl.'' George said.

**~it got heavier and heavier, she tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Old Voldy, laughing at her as she struggled with it —whose laugh became high and cold — there was her mom and dad dying in front of her again in a burst of green light and Kc woke, sweating and shaking.~**

Kc glared at the book.

''Do you always have dreams like that?'' Sirius asked worriedly.

''No.'' Kc said still glaring at the book.

**~She rolled over and fell asleep again, and when she woke next day, she turned the dream over in her head smirking when she placed it all together.~**

''That's it.'' George said, as Hermione and Ron glared at her.

''Here I'll read.'' said Apollo.

* * *

**Hi pleas R&R**


	8. Snape the Bat

**Hi To all of the Reviewers thank you and i'm focusing on this fanfic i'll do more ch's for them when i'm done with this. **

**Again i do not own anything but Kc!**

* * *

**~The Potions Master"** Apollo read.

''He gets a whole chapter!'' said Sirius irritably.

''Yes oh just wait.'' Kc said rubbing her had's together.

**~Kc had woken up extra early by 6:00'am, she had found every nook and cranny in the place. She even gave everyone a little surprise.~**

''You did that!'' McGonagall said.

''I admit nothing!.'' Kc said smirking.

**~She and Ron went down to breakfast, and sat down a smirking Kc and a wining Ron, Kc had woken him up. Kc smirked as people came in, they where all scowling the girls where in clown cloths and the guy's where in girl cloths. Kc and Ron where On the floor laughing.~**

By now every one was laughing.

**~Fred and George had pink and sparkly cloths and they even had make-up, Draco was so cute in his made outfit, and Snape was wherein a white sun dress with flower's.~**

Everyone was laughing to hard to read.

''Potter!'' Snape growled.

''Hay at least it wasn't pink or sparkly!'' Fred moaned, making Snape shut up.

**~Kc contemplated making Snape's dress pink butt didn't.**

**Later **"**There, look."**

"**Where?"**

"**Next to the tall boy with the red hair."**

**"Really tiny and-'' They stopped when Kc glared she was not tiny!~**

Everyone laughed at the girl.

**~Whispers followed Kc from the moment she and Ron left the dining hall. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at her, Kc glared at them all annoyed, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring.**

**Kc wished they wouldn't, because she was trying to concentrate on her next prank.**

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.**

**The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Kc knew that the coats of armor could walk.**

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock for Ron when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.**

**He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!" Kc laughed when it hapined to Ron he practically jumped out of his skin.~**

''Ha that was to funny.'' Kc said chuckling.

**~Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Kc and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.**

''Were so proud.'' Said the twins, Sirius was smiling at Kc proudly.

**~Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor.~**

''Well for Ron it was more of an accident me not so much.'' Kc said.

**~He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. Kc smirked inwardly.~**

''You really did know didn't you!'' Ron yelled at the smirking girl.

**~Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Kc found it fun and much like a time limit and good prankster training.~**

''I never got cot.'' Kc said smirking.

**~Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins and Kc) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.~**

''I did it!'' said Remus happily.

''Me too.'' said Tonks. Everyone smiled at the two.

''I did it!'' Kc said.

**~They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. **

**Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout,** **where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. **

**Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.**

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Kc's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.~**

Everyone shook her head fondly, Snape disapprovingly.

**~Professor McGonagall was again different. Kc had been quite right to think she was fun to cross but not in class. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.**

"**Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.**

**After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger ans Kc had made any difference to there match's, Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile and awarded 5 point's. But when she saw Kc had 25 or so, she was awarded 20 points.~**

''You two are the best in my class.'' McGonagall said smiling.

**~The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he glared at the man every time she saw him.~**

''KC!'' Molly yelled only for KC to give a mild glare at the lady.

''Done Kc me! Unless you know the full story!'' Kc said icily. ''Sorry.'' She added.

''Kc right.'' Arthur said.

"**What have we got today?" Kc asked Ron as she dug in to her Hamburger and egg.**

"**Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them — we'll be able to see if it's true."~**

''Yes!'' Everyone who had him.

"**Wish McGonagall favored us," said Ron.**

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

**Just then, the mail arrived. Kc had gotten used to this by now, but it had given everyone else a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.**

**Hedwig and Flare hadn't brought Kc anything so far. They sometimes flew in to nibble her ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

**This morning, however, Hedwig fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Kc's plate.**

**Kc tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

_**Dear Kc,**_

_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?**_

_**I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Kc borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled **_**Yes, please and i'll bring Ron with me, see you later **_**on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Kc had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be one of the funnest thing's that had happened to her so far. At the start-of-term banquet, Kc had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked her. By the end of the first Potions lesson, she knew she'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Kc — he ****_hated _****her.**

**Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Kc's name.**

"**Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Isabella Potter. Our new — **_**celebrity**_**."~**

''Git.'' Ron said.

**~Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death **— **if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Kc sighed that was a good speech butt did he really have to say dunderheads that killed the motivation.~ **

''Really?'' Snape asked and Kc nodded.

''Potion's are a big part of magic you know.'' Kc sighed.

**~More silence followed this little speech. Bella and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"~**

''That's a sixth year question.'' yelled George.

''Totally unfair!'' yelled Fred

''How would you know you never studied my sixth year class.'' sneered Snape.

''It is a sixth year question Severus.'' Remus said in a cold voice.

**~'' Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of Living Death, and sir that is a NEWT potion.'' Kc said smirking when he glared.~**

''You knew that!'' Sirius said.

''Again i Read everything i can get my hand's on.'' Kc said smirking.

**~"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Kc smirked.**

**''A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Oh and that's not covered until third year.'' Kc said as he glared even more.~**

''Potter i must say it was an honer.'' Snape said.

**~"What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" He said glaring.**

**''Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Again sir that's not covered until the last part of first year." Kc said. **

**''Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" He said to the class making Kc smirk even more.**

**''You didn't ask them to.'' Kc reapplied.**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."~**

''Only one?'' Bill said.

**~Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.~**

''Well I am his godson.'' said Malfoy.

''Really!'' said most in shock.

''Yes, Draco is my godson.'' said Snape softly.

''Lily mad you one of My godfather's'' Kc said,Snape looked at her in shock as did most of the room.

''Ya she knew the real reason.'' Kc said smiling.

**~He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had all most been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, was thanking Kc. **

"**Idiot boy!"~**

''Don't call him an idiot!'' barked McGonagall glaring at the Slytherin head of house. ''No wonder he hates your lessons!'' Snape recoiled slightly from the Scottish professor.

**~snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"**

**''Don't call him an idiot! Your the one who's supposed to be teaching us not the other way around!'' Kc snapped glaring at the man he flinched slightly.~**

''He did?'' Ron asked.

''It was to small for you to see.'' Kc said.

**~He rounded on Kc and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

"**You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Kc glared at him she didn't even flinch when Ron kicked her behind their cauldron, she was pissed.~**

''You where scary that day.'' Draco said.

**~''I did not you bat!'' Kc said her eye's flashing red.~**

Snape shuddered.

''It's was horrifying.'' Draco said.

**~As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later. ''Go on a head i have something to do.'' Kc said going back in.**

**''What is it Potter?'' Snape said.**

**''I would just like to say, i'm not my dad or my mom!'' Kc said to his shock.**

**''What dose that have to do with me?'' Snape asked.**

**''You where my mom's friend back in the day.'' Kc said. ''Shore i like pranking butt i'm no bully. At least give me a chance before you start bitching.'' She added.**

**''Language!'' Snape said his lip's twitching up.**

**''He not going to hapin, and i was wondering about Professor Quirrell and a stone.'' Kc said.**

**''How did you know?'' Snape asked making Kc smirk.**

**''Well i knew for day's, but anyone who didn't know for shore and asked that you would have been in trouble.''Kc said grinning.**

**''What about it?'' Snape asked and Kc sighed.**

**''Well i was just wondering, if i find anything like, say his next move if i can come to you, as McGonagall would just give me a hard time.''~**

''Oh Kc i'm sorry.'' McGonagall said.

''Hay i don't trust anyone at first.'' Kc sighed making everyone frown.

''So you didn't trust us. When did you start?'' Ron said.

''No and i didn't really trust in till second year, and even then i still didn't trust anyone fully.'' Kc said making them all frown.

''I knew about Peter.'' Kc said.

**~Kc's was racing about how Old Voldy was going to get the stone, to know fore shore she needed to get in the 3rd floor corridor. By time she cot up to Ron. {which didn;t take vary long with the passages.}~ **

''He-he butt i dropped a few pranks along the way.'' Kc said making all the pranksters cheer.

"**Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"**

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When Kc knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "**_**Back**_**, Fang —**_**back**_**."~**

''It's the cute name are the one you half to look out for!'' Ron said.

''Ya fluffy tho he's a big softy when he knows who you are.'' Kc said smiling.

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.~ **

''It's the one with the cute names you have to watch out for.'' Kc said making the god's snicker.

**Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

"**Hang on," he said. "**_**Back**_**, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

"**Make yer'selves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.~**

Everyone who liked Hagrid smiled at that.

"**This is Ron," Kc told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.**

"**Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles.~**

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other this wouldn't help their sons inferiority complex.

~"**I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Kc grinned she hasn't been cot once.**

**The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Kc and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons.**

**Fang rested his head on Kc's knee and drooled all over her robes. **

**Kc ****Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."~**

Everyone who had seen Filch at school snickered.

~"**An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."**

**Kc told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Kc not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

"**But he seemed to really **_**hate **_**me." Kc lied after the little talk Snape wasn't as bad but this made this case in to her favor.**

"**Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"**

**Yet Kc knew that Hagrid didn't quite meet her eyes when he said that. Kc sighed thinking about that dog behind the door it would be so easy to get past if you did your home work about it really this is the best the teacher's can do?~**

''Three first year's got past it and once more i didn't tell them what the traps where!'' Kc said making them glare.

''You knew and you didn't tell them!''' Molly yelled making Kc glare.

''If it had been to dangers i would have done what Hermione did to Neville to them!'' Kc said. ''I made shore they did fight every time.'' Kc added making Ron and Hermione glare.

''So you-'' They started.

''Read!'' Kc said to Apollo.

**~"****How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals." Kc thought that he changed the subject ****on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Kc picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_**:**

_** GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**_

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.**_

**Kc remembered Ron telling her on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. Kc was ****relieved.**

"**Hagrid!" said Kc, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday. It might've been happening while we were there."**

**There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Kc's eyes this time. He grunted and offered her another rock cake. Kc read the story again. **_**The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. **_**Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. She knew that had been what the thieves were looking for!~**

''Why aren't you a curious little thing.'' Bill said.

''Is there anything you don't know?'' Ron asked making Kc stare at him.

''Well i don't know if i'm going to still have friend's by time the book's are finished.'' Kc said truthfully making everyone look at her questioningly. ''Next book.''

**~As Kc and Ron ****walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Kc ****thought that none of the lessons she'd had so far had given her as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Hagrid collected that package just in time. Where it was and how the trap's didn't stop her getting there 5 time. And Hagrid knew something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Kc.~**

''You're terrible.'' chuckled Remus ''your mother and father's curiosity combined''

''That's the chapter. Who's next?'' Apollo said.

* * *

**Hi**


	9. Pranks are fun!

**Hi hope you like I don't own HP!**

* * *

''That's the chapter. Who's next?'' Apollo said, as 8 more people fell.

''Ow!'' all 8 grunted making Kc sinker.

''Nice of you to join us. I'm Kc and you all are?'' Kc said amused.

''I'm Percy Jackson where in tartarus are we!?'' said a boy that had black hair and sea green eyes.

''Um Thalia Grace.'' said a girl with electric blue eye's and blond hair.

''Nico di Angelo.'' said a boy with black hair and brown eye's.

''Annabeth Chase.'' said a blond girl with gray eye's and blond hair.

''Grover Underwood.'' said a boy with brown hair and blue eye's.

''Hi i'm James Potter and my wife Lily.'' Said a man with black messy hair and brown eye's, next to his wife, who had red hair and green eye's, making everyone but Kc gasp, Kc just stared blankly at them.

''Hi well it seems you will be reading my life, and i'll just.'' Kc said waving her second wand, after a few minuets they blinked.

''What the, your our daughter!'' James and Lily said making Kc flinch.

''Ya i'm your kid, but I ask that you don't yell at me, for the thing's I did in the past and what I say in the now.'' Kc said the said two nod which mad Kc grin. ''Well then.'' Kc said getting up and hugging them smiling. ''If any of you tell anyone about this i'll...'' Kc added making everyone who knew what she could and would do shudder violently.

''Is she really that bad?'' Poseidon asked making Perc look at him. ( XD i'm going to call the red hair Percy have a 'y' and the other wont have a 'Y' so i and all of you know who it is ok.)

''Not bad... Tariffing!'' Ron said making Kc smirk next to George.

''So again who would like to read?'' Apollo asked making everyone look at him.

''I will.'' said Percy levitating the book to him self.

**~CHAPTER NINE - THE MIDNIGHT DUEL~ ** he read, making everyone look at Kc.

''It never really hapined.'' Kc said.

**~Kc had never believed she would ever meet a boy that she wanted to pound in to the ground, as much as she did Draco Malfoy.~**

''But i have another person, I want to pound even more then that.'' Kc said making everyone who knew her sigh.

''I still don't get why we're here.'' Nico said making Kc sigh.

''I really don't know but this note might tell us.'' Kc said taking out a note and reading it before anyone could say anything. '**We just thought it would be nice for the 6 demi-god's to get away and for Kc to meet her parents, that and I got bored.'** Kc after reading laughed making everyone glare.

''What's so funny?'' Perc asked the laughing girl.

''Haha now that's something I would do, and guess who sent them at this note.'' Kc said before going into another fit of laughter, as everyone figured it out.

''YOU!'' most everyone yelled making Kc laugh harder.

''Haha Not haha me ha my hahaha futcher haha me.'' Kc managed out before laughing at there face's. Percy started reading again as Kc stopped laughing.

**~Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made most of them not Kc groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday -~**

''Why are they-'' James said.

''You'll hear in a second.'' Kc said making him pout.

**~and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.~**

"_Oooh_. I understand now." James said.

**~"Typical," said Kc darkly. I have a lead and it's at the same time as the Flying lesson. but said. ~**

''It was annoying finely having a chance to get old Voldy out of the school before anything hapined.'' Kc said annoyed making everyone under stand.

''Kc what was that spell you cast on them?'' Hermione asked making Kc look at her.

''It's a spell that when cast, can make the one's you cast it on see and hear what hapined, making it easier, and a lot less time consuming them trying to tell them.'' Kc said making her and a lot of the room 'Oh.' as she kissed George on the lips making James glare at the poor boy.

''What? He's my boyfriend.'' Kc said making James and Apollo glare more at the poor boy.

''You cant have a boyfriend in till your-'' He said butt Lily waked him.

''Thank's mom, and dad you do know that by time I get to what ever age your thinking of, it'll be even harder for me to get a man.'' Kc said.

''So i'm only for-'' He started but Kc cut him of with a kiss, making James and Apollo glare even more.

''Nop it's because your a good kisser.'' Kc said playfully making him grin, and everyone else blush or in James and Apollo case glare.

''Oh you to are just so cute!'' Afrodite said making the god's and demi-god's sigh.

''I'm not cute but Feorge here shore is.'' Kc said playfully making George fake glare.

''You insult me! I'm adorable!'' Feorge said making Kc laugh and sit on his lap.

''Yes you are vary.'' Kc said laughing as she kissed him again.

**~''Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." She had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else. ~**

''Hehe i'd never even touched one.'' Kc said.

''How do you not touch a broomstick?'' Perc asked making Kc smirk.

''Flying broom.'' Was all she said fore him to 'Oh' which made her grin.

**~"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."~**

"He can be good when he focuses on the match, but he is mainly talk." Hermione commented making Kc snicker.

''He that's how I won in second year.'' Kc said making everyone laugh even Draco. ''Oh haha to tell the truth I all most fell over laughing!'' Kc added making them all laugh again.

''Oi!'' Draco said laughing.

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams~**

Ron and the twins couldn't hold their laughter; Remus looked from Kc to them, to McGonagall slowly putting the pieces together.

''Hehe Ya First years _never_ get there own _brooms_.'' Kc said as everyone who knew snicker.

**~****and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.~**

''Haha you didn't even know what they where did you?'' Kc chuckled making him blush.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly.**

''So do you.'' Ron huffed.

''Not really I play and I like it but I don't talk about it 24/7.'' Kc said.

''That's true but when do you ever talk about some thing that doesn't get you in trouble?'' Hermione asked making Kc smirk.

''Oh that's an easy one, When I'm talking about Quidditch of cores.'' Kc said mater-o-factly making Hermione glare, and everyone else laugh.

''Well said!'' said George said kissing her.

**~****Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared the dormitory with Ron, about football. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.~**

''It's really fun but, the U.S.A football is what I don't get.'' Kc said. ''It's like wrestling only for a ball.'' as Kc said this the one's from the US nodded tho Ares 'Oi'.

**Neville told Kc he had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham football team, trying to make the players move.~**

Hermione burst out laughing, Ron huffed next to her.

**~****Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Kc felt she'd had good reason,~**

''Oi!'' yelled Neville making Kc sigh.

**because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**

''So do you!'' he huffed, Kc laughed.

''True but I was being attacked by someone or some thing!'' Kc said. ''Your wand is your excuse most of the time but half the time your not even using it!'' she added making everyone laugh.

''Whipped!'' all of the guy's said, making Neville blush.

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was.**

**This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book — not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**.~**

''Haha but I tuned out of it, and was thinking about stuff, so you can't say I was bored!'' Kc said making everyone sigh.

**~****Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**

**Kc ****had lodes of letter's and gift's since Hagrid's note, Kc never had them for long she would gust give everything away and burn the letters. Really the pervert's in the school.~**

''I hate pervert's!'' Kc shouted.

''How bad?'' Ginny asked making Kc pale.

''There was some really sick shit in half the letter's!'' Kc said shaking her head making George glare.

''Did anyone touch you?'' George asked dangerously.

''Um they never got a kiss and I'm still a virgin.'' Kc said making everyone glare.

''You never tooled us!'' Ron and Hermione yelled making Kc sigh.

''I would have said something had they tried again, but as they never tried again after I well...'' Kc said leaving it hanging, making tho's who knew her nod.

**~A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

"**It's a Remembrall!" he explained.~**

''The thing should at lest tell you what.'' Kc said making everyone who knew what it was nod.

**"Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…"**

**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

**Kc and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.~**

''You know had we fought...'' Kc said but trailed of, making everyone pale.

''Oh thank you Professor!'' Draco said paling more if it was possible.

''Your well come.'' McGonagall said just as pale.

"**What's going on?"**

"**Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**

**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

"**Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

**At three-thirty that afternoon, Kc, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Kc had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.~**

''You always use animals.'' Neville laughed.

''Hey when I was little, I had humans popping into animals around me all the time.' She said smirking.

"**Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Kc glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"**Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"**

"**UP" everyone shouted. ****Kc's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.~**

''Your a natural!'' James beamed.

**~****Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Kc;~**

''Good theory.'' Dumbledore said.

**there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

"**Up!" said Ron again only to have it whack him in the face,**

All of his siblings laughed.

**Kc couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Shut up Kc," he said as Kc giggled behind her hand.**

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Kc and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

Malfoy huffed.

''You know if your not comfortable on the broom you'll fall of.'' Kc said making everyone stare.

''It's like a baseball bat if your grip on the bat don't feel right it go's flying.'' Kc said.

''What's baseball?'' most of the pure-bloods asked and Athena answered.

"**Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"**

**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Kc saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —WHAM —~**

''Ouch!'' everyone said.

**a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap.**

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**

**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

"**Broken wrist," Kc heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." Kc felt bad she should have done something.~**

''It's not your fault.'' Neville said making Kc stare.

''The power to levitate and I didn't use it.'' Kc said making them glare.

''It's not your fault!'' Neville said annoyed.

**~She turned to the rest of the class.**

"**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

"**Did you see his face, the great lump?"**

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

"**Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**

"**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought **_**you'd **_**like fat little crybabies, Parvati."~**

''You know she has no room to talk she Is a Pansy right?'' Kc said making Draco snicker.

''That's true.'' Draco said.

"**Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

"**Give that here, Malfoy," said Kc quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

"**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"**

"**Give it **_**here**_**!'' said Kc still as calmly as the first time, but Malfoy had leaped onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he **_**could **_**fly well.~**

''Yes well.'' Kc said making Draco grin.

''You really need to stop getting hurt in all of your game's!'' Fred said annoyed.

''Oi! Not my fault someone try's to kill me!'' Kc said annoyed making him and everyone laugh.

''How many time's?'' Apollo asked.

''Well it's hapined every game not this year.'' Ron said making the god's and half-blood's stare.

**Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Kc grabbed her broom.**

"_**No!" **_**shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."**

**''No Hermione I'll get me into trouble!'' Kc said a bit annoyed.~**

''What you told Draco the give it back in a calm voice and you told Hermione to stop bugging you annoyed?'' Ron said.

''Ya as I hate being bossed a round by well..'' Kc said. ''Tho Hermione is more tolerable now.'' Kc added.

''Oi! What's that mean!'' Hermione yelled making everyone laugh.

**~After telling her that Kc ****ignored Hermione. Blood was pounding in her ears. She mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up she soared; air rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her — and in a rush of fierce joy she realized she'd found something she could do without being taught — this was easy, this was **_**wonderful**_**.~**

''Ya the first time on a broom.'' Kc said grinning.

''You know your not as fond of Quidditch now.'' Ron said making the Quidditch fanatics look at her in horrific shock.

''Well you try being attacked every game and see is your sill a fanatic!'' Kc said making them 'Oh' Kc sighed.

**She pulled her broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. ****She turned her broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"**Give it here," Kc called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

"**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

**Kc knew,**** what to do. She leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Kc made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

"**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Kc called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

"**Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**

**Kc saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed her broom handle down — next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — she stretched out her hand — a foot from the ground she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in her fist.~**

''You caught that on a school broom your first fly?'' said Charlie in a shocked voice.

''Well I would say so.'' Kc said.

''Merlin's shag left-'' James started.

''James!'' Lily shouted waking him on the head.

**~''KC**** POTTER!" ****Her heart sank faster than she'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them.**

**She got to her feet, a bit giddy from the air.~**

McGonagall looked anxiously.

**~__****Never **— **in all my time at Hogwarts —" ****Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how **_**dare **_**you — might have broken your neck —"**

"**It wasn't her fault, Professor —"**

"**Be quiet, Miss Patil —"**

"**But Malfoy —"**

"**That's **_**enough**_**, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."**

**Kc caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as she left, walking in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. She was going to be expelled or have to do something. But she just couldn't help saying. ''Quidditch''~**

''What!?'' Kc said laughing at there face's.

''You really do ask for it!'' Hermione yelled.

''I just couldn't help my self!'' Kc said making everyone pale.

''Your worse them me!'' Perc deadpanned making everyone who knew him pale.

''That really bad!'' Grover said horrified. Kc was laughing.

**Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at her; she had to jog to keep up. Kc knew it wasn't the time to think about pranking butt she just couldn't help it.~**

Everyone just stared.

**~Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to her.~**

''Really anyone else would have been worrying about getting expelled.'' Fred said. ''Even me and Feorge!'' Gred added making Kc laugh.

''Well I don't worry about much, but when old Moldy is trying to kill me or trying to come back.'' Kc said making everyone stare.

**~****She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Kc walking behind her. Maybe she was taking her to Dumbledore. Kc thought of Hagrid and she would curse everyone in the school before letting anyone snap any of her wands.~**

''I would have to!'' Kc said making everyone stare. ''But you know snapping someone's wand is worse then killing them right?'' Kc added making everyone stare.

''I'll be on that when we get back.'' Dumbledore said paling.

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

"**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

**Wood Kc thought, oh Wood he was one of the Quidditch guy's, Kc only knew his name as she had been doing some investigating on everyone in the school fore possible Voldy host's she knew who it was but wanted to be shore.~**

''I only went as fare as name's, face's, and what they do most of the time.'' Kc said.

''But that mean's you-'' George said.

''No I did not! I only asked the students and some time's the teacher's.'' Kc said making said teacher's flush how did they not figure it out.

**Wood really turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

"**Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Kc.**

"**In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. Kc smiled at him.**

"**Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two students.**

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood — I've found you a Seeker."~**

''Your the youngest Seeker in a century!'' James and Sirius both yelled and tried to hug her, but said Seeker dodged.

''I don't feel like dying yet!'' Kc said making everyone laugh.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

"**Are you serious, Professor?"**

"**Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"~**

''I'll be back keep reading.'' Kc said getting up and leaving George followed her worried.

''Hay what's wrong?'' George said following when Kc fell crying.

''It hurts dammit!'' Kc said making George understand.

''Come on then.'' George said picking her up bridle-stile and carrying her to her room before anyone could come and see.

''I can Indore a lot of pain but even I have a limits.'' Kc sighed making George frown.

''You shouldn't have to!'' George said kissing her.

''How long do you think in till they know?'' Kc asked making George sigh and kiss her again.

''I don't know but knowing them there waiting for us.'' George said making Kc smirk and kiss him.

''Well it's time to go back then.'' Kc said kissing him harder they stayed like that in till they needed to breath.

''We should..'' George said kissing her again.

''Go.'' Kc said kissing him again.

''Yes.'' George said kissing her for another 5 minuets.

''Let's go.'' Kc said kissing him one last time and then left with him following.

''Sorry about that we ended up...'' George said sitting down making everyone ether blush, giggle, or glare.

''Kissing.'' Kc said kissing the boy again.

''You two are just so cute!'' Afrodite said.

**~Kc ****nodded silently. She didn't seem to be being expelled, and she started getting a headache .**

"**She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."~**

Charlie fake huffed making Kc laugh.

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

"**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

"**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

"**She's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Kc and staring at her. "Light —speedy — we'll have to get her a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."~**

Kc grinned and George hugged her.

**~"****I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore ****and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. ****Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. **_**Flattened **_**in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"~**

Snape smirked and McGonagall smirked back.

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Kc.**

"**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."**

**Then she suddenly smiled and Kc thought she was being evil it was like play or be expelled.**

Everyone laughed.

"**Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself." Kc glared lightly she wanted to shout that she didn't care how good they where or that they would be proud or they would be disappointed she just didn't care.~**

James and Lily looked down.

''No I want to know you it's just the constant comparing me to one or the other! It just so Bloody annoying!'' Kc said making them nod understanding.

''I know!'' Ron said making Molly frown.

"**You're **_**joking**_**."**

**It was dinnertime. Kc had just finished telling Ron what had happened when she'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

"_**Seeker**_**?" he said. "But first years **_**never **_— **you must be the youngest house player in about —"**

" — **a century," said Kc, eating some stake. She felt particularly hungry after that afternoon. "Wood told me."**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Kc.**

"**I start training next week," said Kc. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Then Kc thought of something, it was the perfect time to do some detective work and thank her.**

"**Ron, I'm just going to go and see her quickly alright?" she said "I won't be long. Don't eat everything."~**

Everyone laughed making Ron huff.

**She rose from her seat as Ron said 'Oy!' and speed out of the hall. Running she was almost to the office when she heard voices coming from inside.**

"**The Gryffindor girls dorm is full," she heard McGonagall say. "If Miss Midgeon really wishes to come to Hogwarts, I'm afraid the only thing I can offer her is the boys dorm. We would put up charms to ensure both her and her dorm mates privacy."**

"**No, Rose , I'm sorry but you are not." said another women's voice.**

"**Mum please!" wailed a little girl who must be Rose. Kc was struck with a sudden idea. She knocked on the door.~**

''That's how you got in the boy's dorm!'' Sirius said.

''A girl in the boy's dorm!'' Artemis said.

''What they where first years two!'' Kc said annoyed.

**~"****Come in," she heard McGonagall say, she opened the door and came inside towards the desk where three people were sat. McGonagall was sat behind hands together on the desk. While two chairs opposite her had a women who was fairly short thought very thin, moose colored her and dull black eyes she reminded Kc of a Hyena. Beside her was a girl around Kc's age who resembled her mother greatly though had several spots across her nose.**

"**Potter, what can I help you with?" said McGonagall. Both mother and daughter's eyes bulged.**

"**Potter?" said the women "As in Kc Potter!"**

"**The very same," said McGonagall stiffly.**

"**Oh, mummy please! I really want to come now, I'll be with Kc**_** Potter**_**!"**

"**Professor?" said Kc, trying to ignore the two awed stares. "If you don't mind, I overheard about the dorms. If you could maybe... Rose could take my bed and I'll move?"**

**The girl jumped up and hugged Kc fiercely.~**

''Oh I bet you loved that!'' Ron said.

''Oh yes didn't you hear I just love It, I tell nasty attention seeking stories.'' Said Kc dryly, Percy's ears went pink.

''Sorry!'' Percy said Kc just waved it of.

''You didn't do or say that because you wanted to.'' Kc said making him and everyone frown what did she mean?

**~Kc didn't really care what dorm she was in but now she could get that blasted badge of Percy.** **The thing was dangerous to Percy.~  
**

''All will be explained in do time.'' Kc said.

"**Thank you Kc Potter thank you!" she cried.**

"**The Dursley's, won't reply to an owl, professor." She added. "Even if they did I don't think they'd care."**

"**Only if you're sure, Potter, this is a very big thing?" Kc nodded. McGonagall took a deep breath.**

"**Well arrangements shall be made," she said "and as for you Miss Midgeon I shall see you next term in Transfiguration." Midgeon was still hugging Kc,**

"**Come on, Rose" said her mother "We'll go and buy you books" Rose let go and headed for the door excitedly. Her mother looked at Kc.**

"**Thank you" she said warmly. "You look a lot like your dad, except part's of your hair and the eyes, Lily's eyes"~**

''I like having green eye's but some time's I switch colors.'' Kc said changing her green eye's to purple.

"**Potter, what did you wish to see me for? Surely you wanted something?" Kc looked at her confused, then she remembered the whole reason she was there in the first place.**

"**Oh yeah, I wanted to thank you, you know for letting me on the team." She finished pondering telling McGonagall about the badge but thought best not to say.~**

''What's wrong with the badge?'' Percy asked. Kc walked over to him and whispered in his ear, his face turned into a furies red only a Weasley. Kc went back to sit with George on his lap.

**~McGonagall smiled, "I'm sure you'll do most admirably. You may go" Kc left the room and after her investigation walked to tell Ron what had happened.**

"**Really!" he said in an exited voice Kc nodded. "Wicked! I'll tell them later!" nodding at Seamus, Dean and Neville.**

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Kc, and hurried over.**

"**Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too — Beaters." Kc looked at them and grinned. In the excitement of being in a dorm with Ron, and her investigation, she had forgotten even that she had made the team.~**

''That and the first prank I was going to pull on you two!'' Kc said smirking as they remembered.

''That started the first prank war!'' Gred said laughing.

''Ya it was priceless!'' Kc said laughing.

''Hay do you think it'll be in the book?'' Feorge asked.

''Oh I hope so!'' Gred said.

"**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Kc, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."~**

Kc and the twins shook their heads fondly.

''No he _was_ skipping.'' corrected George.

~"**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."**

"**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."~**

''Oh thank's for telling me that!'' Kc said making them pale.

''So that's how you!'' They both said at the same time.

''Yep!'' Kc said.

''What?'' Apollo asked.

''Well it may or may not be in the book.'' Kc said smirking as he pouted.

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Kc looked at him with boredom that she managed to make look annoyed.~  
**

''You did look annoyed but bored?'' Draco asked Kc shrugged.

''It's not like you really did anything so bad next to annoy Ron and bad mouth Hermione, oh and prank Neville.'' Kc said. ''It's not really some thing for me to get bent out of shape.''

''Oi!'' Ron said.

''Just be happy i didn't get mad st you as you know...'' Kc said making him pale.

''Thank God for that!'' Draco said even more pale.

**~"****You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Kc fake coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl. Tho it was more at Draco then Kc and Ron.~**

''I met them a few years before school.'' Kc said.

''Oh you have a lot of guy's after you!'' Afrodite said. ''Your lucky to have her, you better keep a good hold.''

''I'm the lucky one.'' Kc said kissing George. ''Yep! I'm the lucky one alright!'' Kc added as they broke apart making everyone ether laugh, blush, or glare.

''You really love him.'' Lily said waking James.

''Lily pad!'' he wined.

''Don't lily pad me you where worse then that!'' Lily said making Kc smirk.

''Oh mom your one to talk.'' Kc said laughing as she blushed.

''How did you know th- Oh!'' Sirius said making Kc smirk even more.

''All of you where bad and I really didn't want to know the info.'' Kc said thinking about it and then going green. ''At lest I put a shelled on the more oh i'm going to puke!'' Kc ran out of the room.

''It might be a cool gift some time's but it much suck on the other parts.'' Fred said.

''Well as long as she didn't see-'' George stopped him self.

''I would love it if you didn't say what you where going to.'' Kc said sitting next two him. ''I put up lock's on the more horrid memory's.'' Kc added staring blankly at Snape who was trying not to flush.

"**I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact.** **What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Kc was trying not to kill him for she knew Ron would say.**

"**Of course she has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm her second, who's yours?" Kc had to reframe from slamming her head on the table and hexing Ron for not even thinking of how it was a trap.~**

''Oh it bring's me sham to be in the same house but then the brave are often the one's who dive head first into lava.'' Kc said. ''I really wonder if brave is for the one's who don't even think about what they do and yet I have no room to talk'' Kc started ranting and debating with her self everyone was to stunned or actually agreeing with some/most of what she said as her brave rant left to go on about the other house'd and to other thing's. ''Sorry!'' Kc said when she realized what she was saying.

''I never knew someone could debate to them self that intently.'' Hermes said.

''I do it every day in my head so it's good to let it out.'' Kc said.

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

"**Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Kc looked at each other.**

"**What do you mean, you're my second?"**** said Kc annoyed and thinking it was a really bad trap and that even he should have known.~**

''Really some time's.'' Kc said.

''Oi!'' Ron yelled making everyone laugh.

**~She was going to have to make him think before he said something.~**

Everyone snorted at that.

''Your grate at chess why don't you just add it to real life!?'' Kc said. ''But then you wouldn't be Ron.'' She added making him blush.

''True.'' Hermione said.

''Ya and the tactless comment are funny!'' Kc said smirking as the two glared.

''So you think his lack of tact is funny?'' Ginny said.

''Hay as many time at he said something tactless, i'd have thought you would learn not to think much of it.'' Kc said making Hermione flush.

**~"****Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Kc's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. ****The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other.(Kc snorted at that she could turn him into a ferret and no one would be the wiser.)~**

Everyone paled.

''You could have killed me so many time's and not one person would have evidence!'' Draco said pale making Kc smile evilly.

''Oh yes but I don't kill unless necessary, tho that don't mean i wont do other thing's.'' Kc said smirking sadistically, Everyone backed away from the crazy girl in fear.

**********~Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**

''I did.'' Draco said.

"**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Kc said jokingly tho Ron didn't know that.**

"**Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.~**

Everyone laugh.

''That's actually good advice.'' Kc said thinking back to the grave yard. ''In a real duel anything is deadly.'' Kc added making everyone frown.

"**Excuse me."**

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

"**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Kc.~**

''No change then.'' Ginny laughed.

''Um no.'' Kc said laughing as said two 'Oi' making them laugh.

"**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying —"**

"**Bet you could," Ron muttered.**

"— **and you **_**mustn't **_**go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**

**"It's not like your the one doing it. So not your ****business.'' Kc said highly annoyed.**

"**Good-bye," said Ron.**

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day,~**

''I really was bossy.'' Hermione said.

''Yes, yes your where meaning past mostly forgotten.'' Kc said making her smile tho Kc was thinking about time now. ''Time huh such a complicated prospect yet put it with space and it's even more complicated, yet so vary easy once you've traveled it.'' Kc muttered tho everyone heard it. ''Tho the vary fact I had just done so before all of this it vary, well complicated.'' Kc added seeing as they had heard her.

''So you traveled throw time and space?'' Hermione said.

''Ya i'd say a few minuets, before our nice time after class with the pink toad.'' Kc said smirking. ''Tho after I was jumping out the window that by some chance both of you where on the ground, I was about to hit the ground and pull both of you back out of the pink toad's sight.'' Kc said bored.

''You lying brat!'' Umbridge yelled making Kc stare.

''How would you know if I was lying or not? It's time!'' Kc said. ''You can be traveling for years and be back a split second later.'' Kc added.

**~Much later there was a door letting her throw to a new world. When it closed not even a second later the same door had a moment ago only Kc's eye's where wiser then ever.~**

''The only way you can tell and I hide it dame good.'' Kc said. ''Oh and to anyone who was awake I was just standing there.'' Kc added.

''I though you where just putting your shoes on!'' Hermione said making Kc look at her.

''I didn't have shoe's when I got back.'' Kc said annoyed. ''They where eaten.'' Kc added making everyone stare.

''Only you.'' They said.

''No not only me. The Doctor two!'' Kc said making them stare.

**Kc had told Ron that they weren't going to duel, tho they where going to look a round the castil.**

''Ya we went to the trophy room cause of Hermione.'' Kc said laughing at there face's.

''No you lead us there!'' Ron said annoyed making Kc laugh.

''If you can fool your friends you can fool your enemy's.'' Kc said smirking. ''Plus I wanted you two figure it out.'' Kc added making them frown.

''Why?'' Athena asked making Kc look at her.

''Well if three kids figured it out then it would be funny to see the teachers face's!'' Kc said looking from teacher to teacher smirking. ''I don't know it just make's me want to smirk at how everyone thing's kid's are as dumb as they do.'' Kc said and the other kid's nodded.

''It get's annoying tho!'' Nico said annoyed making them nod.

''That's why pranking is the best!'' Kc said laughing when most grown up's scowled at her.

**It was half past 11 ****she snuck out ready to meet Ron. She ****picked up her wand, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows.**

"**Alright?" said Ron when he saw her.**

**She nodded "Let's do this."**

**They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from behind them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Kc."**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**

"_**You!**_" **said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

"**I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy — he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

Kc looked at Percy who looked at her as well paling.

''I'd probably tie him up and bring him with us.'' Kc said bluntly making everyone laugh. ''It's grate to do when someone see's you.'' Kc added looking at Snape who glared.

''Snape! You did it to Snape!'' Gred said looking proud. ''Bloody brilliant!'' He added making Kc laugh.

''I never thought about that!'' James said.

**'_I'd tie him up and bring him with us!' _Kc thought smirking.**

Everyone laughed, Percy paled.

**''No tell him pleas!'' Kc said sending a silent curse to keep Ron from shouting or talking for that mater.**

Ron glared at Kc who looked at him insolently.

**''I will!'' Hermione said going up to Percy's room Kc and Ron following, Ron still couldn't talk.**

''I wondered why he was quiet!'' Hermione said.

**Hermione went into the room Percy was sleeping in but Kc got annoyed and walked past her, she taped his mouth shut and dragged him out of bed.**

''That bloody gave me a hart attack!'' Percy yelled making Kc laugh. ''That bloody give me trauma!'' Percy yelled again making Kc laugh even more. Everyone was ether looking in fear or where trying not to laugh.

**His horrified screams where cot in the tape, there was horrifying music to go with his horror that only he and Kc could hear.**

Everyone imaged that happening to them and looked at a smirking Kc in horror.

''Your bloody pulling out all of the stop's aren't you?'' James asked amused.

''I might have gone over bored with it.'' Kc said.

''Might! You bloody did!'' Percy yelled making Kc grin.

**Kc dragged him to the comin room and to a couch.**

**''Ok Hermione you want to do it?'' Kc said bowing to Hermione but to Percy it looked like a blade was in said hand.**

Everyone looked at a laughing Kc in horror again.

**Kc didn't be leave it he really though she would kill him. Kc looked at a gaping Hermione and Ron and seeing as they wouldn't say anything.**

**''Ok I'll have to do it.'' Kc said looking at him sadistically smirking. That made his eye's go wide Kc was trying not to laugh. ''See Hermione here said she would tell you me and Ron where going to fight Draco and I need you to come with us.'' Kc said this for getting the blade he could see in her hand.  
**

''You for got something like that!'' Nico asked laughing.

''That's, we need you to come to camp some time!'' Perc said.

''Ya we can teach you more pranking and other stuff!'' Apollo said and Hermes nodded grinning.

''NO!'' The Gods yelled.

''I'd be happy to!'' Kc said and the Gods got pale.

**Kc took the tape of and following his gaze. ''Oh sorry bout that!'' Kc said making the blade go away. **

''I love this kid!'' Apollo said laughing.

**''The bloody hell is with you dragging him out of bed like that!?'' Ron said making Kc look at him.**

**''I was bored!''**

Everyone burst out laughing

**Kc said bluntly making everyone stare at her. ''Any way come on!'' Kc said pulling Percy out of the comin room. Kc looked at the floor and saw Neville her prankster won the small battle in her head about waking him up and how.**

''Your just evil!'' Neville said.

**Kc put a charm for keeping the area a round quiet, in this case her and Neville where the only one's that could hear. ''It's Snape Run!'' Kc yelled making him get up and try to bolt.**

Kc bust out laughing when both Neville and Snape glared.

''Hay he didn't for get the pass word till 3rd year.'' Kc said laughing.

''That's true.'' Neville said.

**Kc held his collier.**

**''Kc what did you do to him?'' Hermione asked.**

**''Said Snape was coming.'' Kc said making Neville glare at her. ''Going back to the door or are you coming?'' Kc said walking away dragging Percy.**

''Had to make shore you didn't try and go back to the dorm.'' Kc said laughing.

**Kc stopped for a moment and looked at Neville. ''How's the arm?''**

Neville shook his head fondly.

**Kc asked quiet still mad that she didn't even try to help him.**

George waked Kc lightly in the head.

''You where in shock from it.'' George said kissing her fondly.

''True, seeing someone go that high on a broom that fast for the first time was shocking.'' Kc said.

**"****Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**

Kc looked at Hermes in the eye's who was about to pick her pocket making him stop dead.

''Nice try.'' Kc said making everyone look at Kc and then at Hermes, they cheeked there pockets and glared, tho the Gods looked shocked she cot him red handed.

''How'd you?'' Hermes asked making Kc laugh.

''Easy really.'' Kc said a glint in her eye that George and Fred knew.

''Oi! Cheek you pocks!'' Fred said, Hermes did and to his shock there wasn't anything left but his two headed snake phone, Kc pouted.

''You just pick pocketed the God of thief's!'' Apollo said amused. ''Your good!'' He added.

''Any chance I can get it back?'' Hermes asked, Kc thought about it.

''No.'' Kc said laughing at his face.

**Kc, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Percy walked the hall's Kc was the only calm one in the group, Kc was thinking it was a bad idea to bring the lot of them, but the priceless face on Percy when she dragged the guy out of bed was just to much to pass up!**

Kc thought for a moment.

''Hay Jacky how's Sally?'' Kc asked looking at Perc who looked at her strangely.

''She's good why do you ask?'' Perc said a bit annoyed about the 'Jacky'.

''Met her that summer on one of my trip's. She talked all about you _Jacky_.'' Kc said grinning when he glared.

''What your that strange girl she was talking about!'' Perc said making Kc laugh.

''Really tho I'm a bit disappointed not one of you remember me!'' Kc said pouting.

''Are we so post to know you?'' Nico asked.

''Ya you don't remember Kc Mist might jog your memory's.'' this made Zeus glare.

''You! You little after we get out i'm going to...'' Zeus thundered making Kc laugh.

''How the fuck did we not know!?'' Nico said face palming.

''Wait you guy's know etch other?'' Ginny asked.

''Know she pissed Zeus and most of them off!'' Perc said making Kc laugh.

''Oh I remember that day I have the pic want to see?'' Kc said holding out a picture with Zeus in a pick frilly dress and most of the other male's, everyone burst out laughing.

''Ya there where a few kids that got to camp saying you where being chased by a small mob!'' Grover said chuckling.

''Ya then I ended getting into camp with an enlarged photo!'' Kc laughed.

''We where trying to stop them from killing you.'' Apollo said making Kc laugh.

''Oh tho I told Sally that you two where stalking me and jumped behind the counter. You two came in and I got out that's who I lost you.'' Kc said laughing.

**They got to the trophy room Kc led the throw the next door hearing foot steps. ****The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness.**

**Kc lead them out just as Filch's voice.**

**"****They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**

**Made the other 4 jump in shock Kc just keep't walking.**

''You blood heard him coming before us and didn't bother to tell us!'' Ron said annoyed.

''It wasn't in portent.'' Kc said thinking about second year and sighed. ''Tho second year was quit the inner turmoil struggle.'' Kc said bitterly.

''Why?'' Hermione asked making Kc look at her.

''It'll be in the book.'' Kc said in a dead voice making everyone frown worried.

****** They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped, and ****toppled right into a suit of armor.**

''How you did that still confuses me.'' Kc muttered making everyone laugh harder then there where.

******The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. Kc smirked perfect.**

''You plane a lot it make's me wonder if you knew what the monster was in second year.'' Hermione said making Kc look at her blankly.

**''We better get going.'' Kc said pulling Neville out of the armor, ****and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and ran down one corridor then another, Kc in the lead,**

''Your a bloody good Arcturus.'' Neville said annoyed.

******they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

''Why did you do that?'' Percy asked.

''Wanted to see Peeves.'' Kc said shrugging it of.

**"****I think we've lost him," Kc said not even braking a sweat.**

''Training is why I'm alive for many reasons.'' Kc said.

****** Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. Percy was trying to catch his breath and leaned on the wall for support.**

******"****I —**_**told **_— **you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I — told — you."**

**''Hermione what did you tell us we told you to bud out!'' Kc had had it up to Percy's height with her bossiness, Kc didn't know why she didn't just hex the girl in the common room oh ya so she wouldn't be seen by the head of house and blab on her spotless record of not being cot.**

Everyone looked at Kc in shock.

''I don't really care any more.'' Kc said thinking about the next book.

**''By the way i knew it was a trap!'' Kc added annoyed. ''Let's get back to the dorm.'' Kc said.**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves.**

Kc grinned.

**He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight. Kc knew he was just messing with Ron and the others and couldn't help being amused.**

"**Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."**

**Peeves cackled.**

"**Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**

Kc grinned madly.

"**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**

"**Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. Kc was doing everything she had not to burst out laughing. "It's for your own good, you know."**

"**Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves**

''Oh Ron what are we to do with you?'' Kc shook her head smirking.

**his was a big mistake. Kc really had to stop her self from laughing.**

"**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"**

**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.**

"**This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"**

''And everyone say's i'm a pessimist.'' Kc laughed shacking her head making him glare.

******They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.**

**''__****Alohomora****!" Kc said quietly.**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. Tho Kc wasn't really she was watching the room studying it for all clues.  
**

"**Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**

"**Say 'please.'"**

"**Don't mess with me, Peeves, now **_**where did they go**_**?"**

"**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves.**

Kc grinned.

******in his annoying singsong voice. **

**Kc smirked upon hearing this.**

"**All right —**_**please**_**."**

"**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"**

Kc and all pranksters laughed.

**Kc was trying not to double over laughing.**

******And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

**''He think's the doors locked.'' Kc said when Neville tugged her sleeve.**

**They weren't in a room. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.(Kc knew about it all ready.)**

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

Everyone paled.

''What is my dog there?'' Hades asked.

''That's his brother I think.'' Kc said.

******It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Kc knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that she had talked to it telling I would bring some friends and that I needed him to scare them.**

''Scare not kill.'' Kc said laughing at everyone's face's.

**Kc opened the door.**

**They fell backward — Kc slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

"**Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

"**Never mind that — pig snout, pig snout," panted Kc, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, most not Kc, into armchairs.**

**Kc before letting anyone say anything sent a sleeping charm on Percy so head think he had fainted and dreamed also be skeptikal about everything but being dragged out of bed.**

This mad Percy go read.

''I didn't know till you told me on the train!'' Percy said making Kc laugh.

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

"**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**

The twins laughed at his comment.

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"**

**''The floor?'' Kc said jokingly.**

Everyone laughed.

**"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**

"**No, **_**not **_**the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."**

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

"**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed — or worse, expelled.**

Everyone just stared at the girl.

******Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

**Kc thought she needed to get her want to live before expelled, tho she had no room to talk as pranks came to her just as expelled sent Hermione.**

''The both of you need to get your thought strait!'' Everyone said to the girls, unlike Hermione Kc didn't blush.

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

"**No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."**

**Kc watched as Ron walked up the stairs and looked at Percy shook him awake and pointed him to the boy's tower. He looked at her about to asked her something but stopped and left.**

**''Percy you dropped your badge.'' Kc said happy to finally get that stupid mind binding spell of of the trice damned thing!**

Everyone looked in shock.

''The toad's the culprit.'' Kc said making everyone glare at said toad.

**Kc had walked down to the kitchen to get two pie's filled with whipped cream.**

Gred and Feorge grinned.

**By time she got back with said pie's it was dawn. Kc walked up the stairs a smirk on her face as she found the right room. Kc opened the door to find Fred and George still sleeping as was the room Kc put a silencing charm on Fred's first and waited for him to wake up slipping into a meditative stance letting her seances tell her when he woke, when he did.**

**''Kc?'' Was Fred.**

**Kc put the pie in his face and by then George was waking up and she did the same and left lifting the charm running to the girl's tower she put a hex the just to be shored an hours sleep.**

''That's the chapter!'' Percy said over the laughter.

''Oh that was a shock.'' Fred said laughing.

''We best get dinner and get to bed.'' Molly said.

''That'll be grate.'' Kc said grinning. ''I'll cook.'' Kc added.

''I'll do it.'' Molly said going of into the kitchen making Kc frown slightly as did Fred and George.

''Well then I'm going to my room for a bit.'' Kc said leaving.

After an hour everyone was eating.

''Kc you need to eat!'' Molly said piling her plate making Fred and George glare slightly as did Neville, Draco, and Blaise, tho no one noticed.

''Thanks!'' Kc said digging in Molly scowled as did Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. the rest ether didn't notice or didn't say anything. ''You know poison is such a horror when you don't know how to handle it.'' Kc commented making Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore scowl tho the mad it look like it was concern, Fred, George, Neville, Draco, and Blaise snicker. The others just looked at her strangely tho Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, Snape and a few others knew what she meant and frowned tho the always did.

* * *

**Hi what do you think? Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore bashing from now on. R&R**


	10. O hollows eve

**Hi hope you like me no own HP!**

* * *

Kc was in her room picking out some cloths she just picked a black shirt and jeans at random brushed her hair and left to get breastfed ready. Kc had finished making food when everyone came in.

''Hay just thought You could use a brake Molly.'' Kc said calmly when Molly tried to say she should do it. ''And really I like to cook every once and a wile.'' Kc added.

''Oh yum smell's grate!'' George said as Kc put the last of it down.

''Well I'm not the best cook in the world but I can hold my own.'' Kc said grinning as everyone chowed down.

''This is better then the food at camp!'' Nico said.

Kc didn't say anything but grinned.

''Hay Luna Halloween should be the next chapter.'' Kc said giving her the book.

**"Halloween"**

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron smirked.

**Kc had woken up an hour after she fell asleep she had plenty of time to prank and get a few clues. She got back in time for Ron and they walked down to eat.**

Ron scowled.

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Kc and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful.**

Kc frowned and sighed.

''Betrayal hurts but when you know and still have a soft spot for them is when it truly hurts.'' Kc said making Ron, Ginny, and Hermione waver tho stayed firm.

**Kc found that Feorge and Gred had placed a changing charm over the large doors and cast a block that only work for her.**

Feorge and Gred huffed.

''We got you a few times tho!'' Gred said laughing making Kc smirk.

''Ya tho I got you two back.'' Kc said smirking when the paled.

** Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and he was quite keen to have another one.**

Kc looked from Ron to Hermione sadly making them flinch but say firm.

''Maybe the books will shed some light for those that are in the dark.'' Kc said sadly making George hug her and glare lightly at Hermione, Ginny, and Ron who looked away.

**In the meantime, Kc filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

"**It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

''Or both!'' Mad-eye said.

**"Or both," said Kc.**

Mad eye nodded in approval, Tonks rolled her eyes at him.

**But as all Ron knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. Kc found that not telling him might help with his thinking.**

Ron looked shocked it had helped.

''Friends are the in portent thing, there is nothing that is truthfully good or evil there are only your pressies people.'' Kc said making Ginny, Ron, and Hermione flinch again.

**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor.**

**All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.**

**Percy on the other hand was trying to find out if it was true so Kc detoured him every time, Kc felt bad about this but she couldn't afford to let on about it to him.**

''Truthfully I wanted to talk to old Voldy, I was always curios about what he was like I heard a lot of bad thing but meeting him I could tell for my self if we where all being led on.'' Kc said glaring lightly at Dumbledore.

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Kc and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.**

''Sorry!'' Ron said but Kc didn't say anything.

''Thing's hapin in the past and I am not sorry for anything I did.'' Kc said coldly Hermione flinched.

**All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.**

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls.**

**Kc was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of her, knocking her bacon to the floor.**

**They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Kc ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

Kc grinned at that.

**She handed the note to Ron to read.**

**"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even ****_touched _****one."**

''Now you have!'' Kc said laughing.

**Kc looked up just as Snape had entered amused when everyone not Kc turned into clowns.**

''As long as it's not a doll I'm good!'' Kc said shuddering.

''Your scared of doll's?'' Ron asked amused as was everyone else.

''You've never seen what I have.'' Kc said shivering. ''Tho I can stand to be near them.'' Kc said smirking at Ron who flushed.

**Kc fell over laughing trying to find out what was better Snape the clown or McGonagall was the best out of all of them.**

Both Snape and McGonagall flushed as everyone laughed.

**Kc close to tears for laughing so hard dragged clown Ron out.**

**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Kc and felt it.**

''Draco how rude!'' Kc fake huffed annoyed making him grin.

''What it's part of the stuck up kid act, as you called it.'' Draco said both grinned.

"**That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Kc with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

"**It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"**

**Ron grinned at Kc. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**

''2001 are better.'' Draco said.

''And yet I still beat you, with a handy cap.'' Kc said laughing when he huffed.

**"****What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."**

''Draco that was rude don't insult the family as a hole just the one person.'' Kc said George hugged her smiling.

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

"**Not arguing, I hope?" he squeaked.**

"**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**

"**Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Kc. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**

Kc and Ron laughed.

''Your face was priceless.'' Kc said.

**"****A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Kc, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," she added.**

''That was a shock.'' Draco laughed.

**Kc a****nd Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

"**Well, it's true," Kc chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team…"**

"**So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Kc's hand.**

"**I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Kc.**

"**Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."**

''Ron!'' said Molly.

''Oh don't Ron him for shit that's past!'' Kc defended Ron glaring at Molly.

James and Lilly didn't yell wanting to know the reason before attacking her like Molly would her son's.

**Kc wasn't going to put up with her bossiness, tho that didn't mean she didn't wasn't to befriend the girl.**

Hermione looked shocked and when Kc looked at her she looked away making Kc frown.

**Kc ****nudged him warning but Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**

**Kc had trouble keeping her mind on her lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where her new broomstick was lying under her bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where she'd be learning to play that night. Or going to prank's and other thing's.**

Kc looked from Ron, and Hermione, to Ginny who all flinched and looked away making everyone frown.

**Kc ate a lot that dinner Kc liked to eat more then Ron from time to time Fred and George pilled her plate trying to find how she could eat more then Ron and not look like a pig at the same time.**

''I pride my self on it!'' Kc said laughing.

**Kc finished ****and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

"**Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto a table in the common room (everyone else was still eating.)**

**Even Kc, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**

******As seven o'clock drew nearer, Kc left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. She had never been inside the stadium during the day before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Kc of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through,**

''They do.'' Hermione said tho flinched when Molly slightly glared making Kc glare at her.

''Over controlling bitch!'' Kc muttered George, and Fred nodded, Lilly, James, and Snape frowned as they heard this.

**except that they were fifty feet high.**

**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Kc mounted her broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling — she swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever she wanted at her lightest touch.**

All of the fanatics drooled.

"**Hey, Potter, come down!"**

**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Kc landed next to him.**

"**Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."**

Wood paled.

**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**

"**Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**

"**Three Chasers," Kc repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football.**

"**This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**

**"****The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Kc recited. "So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**

Everyone laughed.

**"****What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

**'' It's a ********Muggle sport where they bounce a ball up and down the court you have a team and your have to throw the ball in a hoop.'' Kc said but seeing his cone fusion Kc sighed. ''I'll tell you in more detail later.'' Kc said making him nod.**

''It's a fun sport to!'' Wood said making everyone just stare. ''She showed me brathere then told me.''

''Ya your good at it to.'' Kc said. ''Wonder how good in baseball?'' Kc said.

''Let's cheek it out some time!'' Wood said Kc laughed.

''Aw but George look's like he's going to kill you.'' Kc said chuckling as everyone looked at a glaring George who hugged Kc who smiled and kissed him.

''I'll steal you later!'' Wood said jokingly and laughed when George glared.

''Not if I get her first!'' Fred said laughing as his twin glared at him.

''Boy's!'' Kc said. ''No need to fight I'm George's!'' Kc said laughing when Wood and Fred fake sobbed, as Kc kissed George again.

''No we need your cooking forever!'' They moaned making everyone laugh.

''So i'm just a cook?'' Kc said pouting. ''George you know my weakness.'' Kc said as he grinned and kissed her.

''Ya a vary..'' they never found out as he whispered in her ear.

"**Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**

"**Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Kc, who was trying not to go back into her thinking of other thing's.**

''What are you thinking about?'' Fred asked.

''Thing's like life, space, time, and other thing's that have nothing to do with this world sepet a few.'' Kc said.

**"And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" She pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**

"**I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."**

**He handed Kc a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**

"**I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**

**He showed Kc two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Kc noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**

"**Stand back," Wood warned Kc. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**

**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Kc's face. Kc swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking her nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**

''You make a fine beater.'' Fred said making Kc laugh.

''Ya when I first get up or get woke up.'' Kc said looking at a pale Wood.

"**See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?"**

"**Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Kc reeled off.**

"**Very good," said Wood.**

"**Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Kc asked, hoping she sounded offhand.**

''Not at Hogwarts.'' said McGonagall, Dumbledore, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Bill, Charlie and the twins all said soothingly.

''Not yet but it came close.'' Kc said looking at Dumbledore. ''And not just second year ether.'' Kc added making everyone frown.

**"****Never at Hogwarts. ****We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. ****Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —"**

"— **unless they crack my head open."**

"**Don't worry, the Weasley's are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

''In more way then one.'' Kc whispered to George making him go beet red, Fred blushed on hearing this. Everyone looked at the three a chuckling Kc and blushing twins.

''Oi!'' George said fighting to bring his blush down.

''But it's true.'' Kc said kissing the beet-red boy.

''Why can't I get you two blush like you do me!'' George wined making Kc laugh.

''Well blushing would mean inbarisment and I don't get inbarisment as easy.'' Kc said making him pout. ''Meaning I love you.'' Kc added kissing him again.

**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**

Kc and Charlie smiled at this.

"_**This**_**," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins their team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. ****That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. ****Well, that's it any questions?"**

**Kc shook her head. She understood what she had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**

''Don't worry just keep your eyes and mouth open.'' said Draco.

''Mouth open?''' asked Remus confused. Everyone who was there grinned mysteriously.

"**We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**

**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Kc were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Kc to catch.**

**Kc didn't miss a single one,**

Sirius, James, and the twins grinned.

**and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.**

"**That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**

''The nerve of you!'' Kc huffed jokingly making him laugh.

******Perhaps it was because she was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all her homework and other stuff, but Kc could hardly believe it when she realized that she'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.**

''Felt more like a year!.'' Kc said with a hint of bitterness.

**Her lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

**On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.**

**Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Kc's partner was Seamus Finnigan. (Kc was trying not to slam her head on the desk.)**

**Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger.**

**It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Kc's broomstick had arrived. She didn't even say goodnight to Kc like she did every night. Kc knew the real reason but was hoping she would drop it.**

''Still no luck there.'' Kc said sadly making her flinch.

"**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor**

**Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."**

**Kc curious to if she could do it whispered "Wingardium Leviosa" her feather began to float! An few inch's from the desk,**

''High but not enof to be seen.'' Kc said.

******she looked around to see if anyone had seen and quickly lowered it again.**

**Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Kc found it funny but put it out with a wave of the wand.**

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

"**You're saying it wrong," Kc heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

"**You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

''Ron you know challenging her is a bad thing to do.'' Kc said laughing.

''Oi!'' Ron said feeling bad about everything but didn't let it show.

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

"**Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"**

**Kc smiled at Hermione when she wasn't looking, but sighed sadly knowing the girl wasn't as she seemed.**

''No she's vary nice just full of lie's an old git put in her head.'' Kc said making everyone frown or glare in the old git's case.

**Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.**

"**It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Kc as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

''How did you lot be come friends?'' Sirius asked.

''Read and find out tho I wouldn't call it friend ship.'' Kc said making Hermione and Ron flinch.

**Someone knocked into Kc as they hurried past her. It was Hermione. Kc caught a glimpse of her face — and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

"**I think she heard you."**

"**So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."**

**"****Don't be mean," said Kc, wondering if she could go after her, but she didn't know whether she would want Kc's presence. Kc sent one of her clone's to keep and eye on her.**

Hermione looked shocked.

''That's how I knew where you where.'' Kc said. ''It's how I know a lot of thing's.'' Kc added making her flinch.

******Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Kc and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

''I knew you where ok at the time.'' Kc said.

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**Kc was just helping herself to a stake when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew ****and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's ****chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**There was an uproar. Kc didn't bother with anything more then sending Cross to watch him, and finish eating. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's ****wand to bring silence.**

"**Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"**

**Percy was in his element.**

''Percy just being Percy!'' Kc laughed. ''There are two Percy's in the room tho.'' Kc added making everyone laugh.

**"****Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders!**

Kc laughed making him blush.

**Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"**

"**How could a troll get in?" Kc asked as they climbed the stairs.**

"**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."**

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Kc stopped her clone had just got thrown, Kc suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

"**I've just thought — Hermione."**

"**What about her?"**

"**She doesn't know about the troll."**

**Ron bit his lip.**

"**Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

"**Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Kc behind a large stone griffin. ****Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. Kc hissed and telepathically told ****Tricks to follow after seeing a blur of black follow.**

Snape looked shocked.

"**What's he doing?" Kc whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"**

Mad eye's magical eye was now fixed on Snape; Snape tried to ignore him.

"**Search me."**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

"**He's heading for the third floor," Kc said, but Ron held up his hand.**

"**Can you smell something?"**

**Kc sniffed and a foul stench reached her nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

**And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet.**

''Charming'' said Tonks wrinkling her nose, she had to battle a troll as an early part of her auror training.

**The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.**

**Kc hit Ron up side the head when he tried to look the door.**

**''Hermione's in there!'' Kc hissed walking in front and peeking in the door she sighed, knowing this was going to bit her in the ass.**

''I can't help it when i see someone I can help.'' Kc said. ''Even if it's an enemy.'' Kc added making everyone frown.

**Kc ****pulled the door open and they ran inside.**

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint.**

**The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

"**Confuse it!" Kc said to Ron, and, seizing a tap, she threw it as hard as she could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Kc. It hesitated, then made for her instead, lifting its club as it went.**

"**Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead,**

Ron's family stiffened.

**giving Kc time to run around it.**

"**Come on, run, run!" Kc yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

**Kc ****then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: ****She took a great running jump and managed to fasten her arms around the troll's neck from behind.**

George hugged her worried.

******The troll couldn't feel Kc hanging there, ****but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Kc's wand had still been in her hand when she'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

''Eww!'' said most of the room.

******Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Kc clinging on for dear life; the troll ripped her off by the ankle dangling her in mid-air.**

''Not one of my best moments.'' Kc said laughing.

**"****Do something!" yelled Kc, lifting her body up to miss the blow with the club.**

"**What?" yelled Ron panicked.**

"**Anything!" she said avoiding another blow.**

******Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand,**

''Fear is a grate teacher.'' Kc said making Ron look shocked.

******rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot, dropping Kc to the floor and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

******Kc ****got to her feet. She was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

"**Is it — dead?"**

"**I don't think so," said Kc, "I think it's just been knocked out."**

**She bent down and pulled her wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.**

''Eww!'' was most of the room.

"**Ugh — troll boogers."**

**She did a cleaning charm.**

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

******Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Kc. Kc had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white.**

"**What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Kc looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"**

**Snape gave Kc a swift, piercing look. Kc wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

"**Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."**

"**Miss Granger!"**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

"**I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."**

Everyone looked shocked.

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Kc stuck her wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."**

**Kc and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

''Kc you where be leave able.'' Snape said.

"**Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"**

**Hermione hung her head. Kc was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

''With or with out poison?'' Luna asked making Kc laugh.

''Without.'' Kc said chuckling.

"**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Kc and Ron.**

"**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore ****will be informed of this. You may go."**

**Kc looked at Snape grinning.**

**''Before I go could I have my cat back?'' Kc asked amused looking at the fur ball on Snape's head.**

Everyone looking at Snape in shock.

**Everyone looked at said fur ball as Snape picked it up of his head, he handed the fur ball over to Kc who was grinning.**

**''Keep a close eye on him in the futcher.'' Snape said his lip's twitching up.**

Snape looked anywhere but the people looking at him in shock.

**''I'll try tho I think he like's you.'' Kc said taking Tricks chuckling when he looked at Kc in shock. ''Later.'' Kc said leaving with Ron and Hermione.**

''That was a shock.'' McGonagall said smiling.

''Snape's not as batty as everyone thinks.'' Kc said laughing when her glared.

''I work hard on that title.'' Snape said making Kc chuckle.

**It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

"**We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.**

**''Five point and news flash! Points don't mater!'' Kc snapped she hated the points sis-tum where they trying to get the one's who lose points bulled?**

The teachers looked shocked.

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Pig snout," they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend.**

******There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

******Kc found this to be the best time. The room got dark and scary.**

******'' O-hollow's eve night where that monsters rome the earth. From werewolf's to vampires, ghoul's to ghost's, this is the night where the horrors of the earth come out to play, full moon's light the darkness, thins lurking.'' Kc said as images where shown, Kc's eye's where a moon's light silver. Kc left the images play and the poems where there magic.  
**

''That sounds cool!'' Hermes said.

''That's the chapter who's next?'' Luna said.

* * *

**Hi Hope you liked sorry meant for the poem to be better. R&R**

**Ok I'm challenging you to make a Fem!Harry fanfic she has to be with one of the twins and a prankster her self, she need's to befriend Snape and give him a talking to! Good luck!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi me no own HP!**

* * *

''I'll read!'' Ron said picking up the book.

**''Quidditch" Ron read.**

Hermione paled making Kc burst out laughing.

''Hm good thing points can't be taken.'' Kc laughed.

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.**

Kc grinned fondly.

**The Quidditch season had begun.****On Saturday, Kc would be playing in her first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. ****If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.**

Gryffindor's cheered.

**Hardly anyone had seen Kc play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Kc should be kept, well, secret. But the news that she was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Kc didn't know which was worse — people telling her she'd be brilliant or people telling her they'd be running around underneath her holding a mattress.**

''I'd go with the mattress.'' laughed Fred making everyone who knew laugh.

''Oi!'' Kc yelled annoyed.

**Kc found she didn't have much time to do everything her self so clone's came in handy.**

''They do!'' Kc laughed.

******Hermione had lent her Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.**

''Only book, Sirius and James read willingly.'' Said Remus.

''Really you'd think pranksters would know better reading help's you with the kinks.'' Kc said shaking her head. ''Paper work is the real enemy!'' Kc added making everyone laugh.

**Kc ****learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them;**

''You bring it to a new level!'' Ron said making Kc smirk.

''Of course and yet I'm alive through it all.'' Kc said.

**that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. ****Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Kc and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.**

Hermione huffed making Kc look at her.

''Its true.'' Kc said a hint of sadness no one but the twins cot.

******The day before Kc's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.**

Snape narrowed his eye's at the girl, Kc out right laughed.

''That was a good one but the wrong teacher.'' Kc laughed.

******Kc wished it was purple but didn't say anything.**

''Really?'' Ron asked and Kc nodded.

''It's my favorite color!'' Kc said grinning.

******They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Kc noticed at once that Snape was limping. Kc, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.**

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

"**What's that you've got there, Potter?"****It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Kc showed him. **"**Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." ****Kc looked at him.**

**''Professor Snape don't make up rule's, Library books can be taken anywhere but of school grounds.'' Kc said looking him in the eye, Before he ****limped away**. **"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"**

"**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

Snape glared at Ron who glared back.

**''Ron!'' Kc yelled waking him with a book and glaring at him, she didn't hate Snape or like him, he was a person she didn't have any real problem's with, and really Ron was acting like he was the one Snape took points from!**

Snape looked at Kc in pure shock.

''It's hard to come by someone I can trust a lot of the time in the first few weeks I met him.'' Kc said grinning.

''It's a honor.'' Snape said lip's twitching up.

******The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Kc, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Ron's Charms homework for him. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, he got the right answers anyway. Kc was trying not to fall a sleep.** **'_Can't sleep here too many people to high a chance to be killed.'_**

Everyone looked at Kc in shock, Kc was looking anywhere but them.

''Vou vhought vou'd ve killed?'' Viktor asked making a few jump he was so quiet.

''Live my life an hour and you'll know why.'' Kc said blankly looking at them. ''Time war.'' Kc added looking at Ares who looked at Kc in horror.

''Time war!'' Ares paled. ''A war that shouldn't have come!'' Ares said dully. This made the gods and demigods pale what the hell could make the god of war scared of a war?

**Getting up, she told Ron and Hermione she was going to ask Snape something.**

"**Better you than me," they said together.**

**She made her way down to the staff room and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again. Nothing. ****She pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met her eyes. ****Snape and Filch were inside, alone.**

'''Ewww! Metal images!'' cried the twins. Kc looked at Snape blankly who had a tinge of pink.

''Get your head out of the gutter!'' Kc said chuckling.

**Snape was holding his robes above his knees.**

Ron, Sirius, Neville, Ginny, Bill, Apollo, Hermes, Charlie and Tonks pulled faces as well now, Kc was trying to hold her laughter.

******One of his legs was bloody and mangled.**

''Oh!'' everyone said.

**Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

"**Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"**

**''The headmaster said it on the first night, music it's a Cerberus, it say's in the myth's music can calm the beast.'' Kc said calmly.**

**''POTTER!'' Snape shouted in shock, Kc found this funny.**

**''I have some info and you might like this.'' Kc said handing him a bottle of healing ****Potion.**  


''It worked.'' Snape said approvingly, Kc nodded and grinned.

**After Filch finished up bandaging Snape up and left.**

**''So what have you found?'' Snape getting to the point.**

**''A lot of stuff, like how that git's going to try and bewitch my broom in my first match.'' Kc said making him stare.**

Everyone looked from Snape to Kc in shock.

**''Then don't play.'' Snape said making Kc smirk.**

**''And let your house win not a chance.''**

Snape and Kc both smirked.

**Kc said this smirking, Snape's lip curled into a smirk.**

**''Then why have you come to me?'' Snape asked.**

**''Your seating is right next to him and you can help me I don't trust the other teachers or Dumbledore for that mater.''**

Everyone looked at Kc in shock.

**Kc said this with venom making Snape look at her in shock. ''He think's he can use me like a weapon ageist old Voldy.''**

Everyone looked in shock as Kc smirked at a glaring Dumbledore.

**Kc said.**

**''What do you mean?'' Snape asked still in shock.**

**''That our Dumbledore that we know is a mask, he and old Voldy are both the real enemy's, he's got everyone fooled in fact he's part of the reason that Voldemort is.''  
**

Everyone looked in shock.

**Kc posed watching Snape's face it seamed he was putting the peace's over the years to gether.**

Everyone who knew Dumbledore started thinking.

Hermes took the book from Ron and read.

**''I'm not going to force you to chose I just want to in sure a little help.'' Kc said leaving him to think.**

**In a low whisper, Kc told them a version not telling them about the talk.**

"**You know what this means?" she finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him — he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet a Gallon he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

Kc gave them a Gallon.

''Sorry didn't think she would set your robe's on fire.'' Kc said.

''Kc your manipulative your self.'' Sirius said.

''In war you have to be but I know bounders.'' Kc said. ''Like say getting someone to tell the location of a home and knowing they would get killed.'' Kc said glaring at Dumbledore making everyone look in shock. ''I know how to stop no matter how much I want to win!'' Kc growled this made everyone look even more shocked.

''How did you find out?'' Dumbledore asked glaring.

''It's not that hard when you think for yourself. Once you found out you couldn't control me you tried to get rid of me in the Triz Wizard Cup.'' Kc said everyone looked like they had just been hit with a brick wall.

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

"**No — he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore ****was keeping safe."**

''Your were spot on.'' Kc said grinning. ''Though I had to make it be leave able.'' Kc said throwing Snape an apologetic look.

**"****Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something,"**

''They're not as you must have learned by now the only defense-against- the dark arts teacher we had that didn't try and kill me are Ramos and Snape! Granted Moony did try on a full moon.'' Kc said making Ramos look down. ''Not your fault!'' Kc snapped.

****** snapped Ron. "I'm with Kc. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"**

******Kc couldn't get to sleep that night, so she sat on the window seal thinking about her life. Thing's never went right everyone close to her would be killed if she let her gard down for even the smallest of seconds.**

Everyone look at Kc her eye's showed how tired she was even though she was wide awake.

''How many time's did you have to stop someone killing Hermione or Ron?'' Hermes asked making Kc flinch.

''Not many.'' Kc sighed.

''You can't lie to me!'' Apollo snapped making everyone who knew him jump.

''And yet I did.'' Kc replied coolly making everyone frown.

''How many time?'' Apollo asked again.

''To many to count! Happy?'' Kc snapped making everyone frown. ''I got a better barrier around the school and gave them charms to keep them safe after as with most of this room.'' Kc added.

******She tried to empty her mind — she needed to sleep, she had to, she had her first Quidditch match in a few hours – but a man's face kept her awake.**

Everyone looked confused.

''Time travel spent a long time somewhere ended up getting married and having kid's.'' Kc said forcing herself not to cry. ''Long story short there dead and my kid's aren't coming back.'' Kc said dejectedly.

**No not just a face a ghost.**

**''Jimmy haven't seen you in awhile.'' Kc said sadly.**

**''I had a hard time getting past the old man.'' The man now known as Jimmy said.**

**''So here to kill me?''**

Everyone looked startled.

**Kc asked sadly.**

**''I don't want to!''**

''Then why?'' George asked.

**Jimmy said sadly.**

**''It's not your ****fault everyone just want's me to suffer it's rare when they don't.''**

Everyone look in shock.

**Kc said. ''Like I've said I'll put you at peace soon.'' Kc added sadly when he tried to kill her only for her to flick her wand, sending him out of the school grounds.**

''Got him peace later that year.'' Kc said smiling sadly.

''Jimmy if memory serves he and his kids are in the field's happy.'' Hades said kindly making Kc smile.

**Kc sighed after drinking a sleeping drout fell asleep. ****The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**"

"**You've got to eat some breakfast."**

"**I don't want anything."**

"**Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.**

"**I'm not hungry."**

Everyone look in horror.

''The end of the world!'' Apollo yelled trying to lift the mood it worked.

''Not, now when Ron's not hungry is when the real end of the world come's!'' Kc laughed.

''Oi!'' Ron yelled making everyone laugh. George was trying to hold it to gether she had a dead husband and kids, Fred was trying to keep him from fainting.

**In an hour's time she'd be walking onto the field.**

**"Kc, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."**

**"Thanks, Seamus," said Kc dryly, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

Everyone looked green.

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Kc, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.**

**It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. ****Kc knew they where supporting her and all but Kc wanted nothing to do with being President or politics for that mater!**

Everyone laughed.

**Meanwhile, in the locker room, Kc and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

"**Okay, men," he said.**

"**And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"**And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."**

"**The big one," said Fred.**

"**The one we've all been waiting for," said George.**

"**We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Kc, "we were on the team last year."**

Kc and the team snorted, it was pretty much true.

"**Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."**

**He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."**

''You want an or else?'' Kc asked. ''Stop trying to burn me alive with that glare you stupid toad!'' Kc said this annoyed before an idea came up.

**"****Nervous Kc?" he asked suddenly quietly.**

******''A bit.'' Kc said thinking about a prank she was going to play on the twins later.**

"**Everyone's nervous they're first game." Wood said clumping her shoulder gently.**

"**How did yours go?" she asked him curiously.**

"**Can't really remember, took a Bludger to the head ten minutes in, woke up a week later." He said, Kc stared at him who in there right minds tell's an 11 year old that.**

Wood at lest had the decency to blush.

**"Oliver," Fred snapped.**

**"Ignore him Kc," George said winking. "We won't let the nasty Bludger hurt you,"**

''Oh that's so sweet of you Georgy!'' Kc said making him blush. ''Thanks Freddy.'' Kc said smiling giving him a wink making him grin.

''Oh how you wound me!'' Gred said in a dramatic voice making Kc giggle.

**Kc ****knew they weren't teasing her, she nodded.**

"**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."**

**Kc followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, walked onto the field to loud cheers.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

**"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.**

**Kc ****noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Kc thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.**

''He dose.'' Draco said making Kc laugh.

**Kc frowned knowing they didn't cheat just bent a few rules, it's Quittage your so post to knock people around!**

Hermes stopped at everyone's droopy eyes everyone went to bed after he marked the page. George carried Kc to her room and laird next to her. Sleep over came him as his last thought was to keep her safe.

* * *

**Hi sorry fore the wait but I don't have motivation for this story any more. If anyone wants to have a go at a pranking femHarry PM me! I'll work on a story when I have an idea I'm not stopping just taking a brake.**


End file.
